


Battle Wounds

by 001592400



Series: Partners in crime [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, Family Drama, Ghosts, Kind of AU, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Soulmates, Stiles Stilinski Sees Ghosts, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 89,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001592400/pseuds/001592400
Summary: Moving to a new town, Rachel Argent never thought in a million years her life would change, and her past would come back to haunt her.{This story is rewritten.}





	1. Chapter 1

~#~#~#~#~

 

Moving to a new town was always hard but having to start the first day of school was harder especially if you were new and didn't know a single person and that how Rachel Argent felt right now, she felt like a bag of nerves she has been like that since she woke up.

"Rach are you okay?" her sister Allison ask her, Rachel nods using that has her answer.

Allison sighed and took her sister hand in her squeezing it. "You do know Rach we are going to be fine," she told her sister. "It might shook us, and we'll end up liking it here, and if we don't then, we could always tell mom and dad we don't, and they might move us again."

"Or we could be here for a few months and have to leave all over again." Rachel said. "and leave all her friends again."

"Like we had a lot of friends before." Allison phone rang from her coat pocket. "Speck of the devil." she showed Rachel her phone where their mother's number was on the screen. "Should I let it go to voicemail again?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, you know she not going to stop until we pick up so might as well get it over with."

"Your right." Allison sighed and answered the call. "Hey, mom."

Rachel decided to zone out of listening to her sister and mom talk, all she got to know is wait for whoever it who was going to take them to their first class of the day.

~#~#~#~#~

"Class this our new students Allison and Rachel Argent." the vice Principal announced to the class as they walked into their English class. "Please do your best to make them feel welcome."

Rachel seriously hates being the center of everyone's attention. She doesn't get why you can't just walk into a class without having the teachers ask you to tell them a bit about yourself.

Rachel kept her head down and made her way to the back of the classroom and lucky for her there was one seat.

By the time class was over Rachel had shoved all thing in her bag then dashed the door. If only if she watched where she was going then maybe just maybe she wouldn't have crashed into someone and send the poor person to the floor.

"Hey, you do know you could at least say sorry." The voice of the person she knocks over made her stop walking, she was just going to walk out and act like nothing ever happened. "Or you can leave without saying anything which I've got to tell you is rude."

The only way she was going to get out of this is to say she sorry then get out of here and find her sister. She turns around to face them only for no words to leave her mouth instead she looks like an idiot just standing there staring.

While her sister was popular out the both of them and she wasn't and it;s always been like but that might have something to do with Rachel not wanting to let anybody get close to her al because she felt she would hurt them by leaving.

"Alright, I'm guessing you're not going to say anything, and you look like you aren't even listening to a word I'm saying." They spoke up causing Rachel to snap out of it. "But not worry I'm used to nobody listening to me talk so I guess it's all good but I rather you say something now and don't let me do all the talking, trust me I could talk for hours if I could."

Rachel rolled her eyes because of course the person standing in front of her just had to be sarcastic. "I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to knock you down, it only happened because I wanted to get out of the class and I wasn't watching where I was going so for that I am sorry."

The boy with the buzzcut and brown eyes smiled at her, and it wasn't a forced smile, so that's got to count for something. "Looks like I'm not the only one here that likes to talk. Whatever you do, please don't knock me on my ass again because that hurt."

"I'll try to remember that for next time."

"Thank you." he held his hand out in front of them. "I'm Stiles just in case you were wondering which you probably weren't but yes that's my name."

Rachel glanced at him then to his hand not bothering to move her hand to shake his.

"You're meant to shake my hand since people do that you know," Stiles told her. "Or maybe not but you can at least tell me your name. I know I already know it, but it would be nice if I heard it come from you. But that is entirely up to you I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, what I am going to do is shut up before I make a bigger fool of myself in front of a pretty girl like you."

That was the first time someone has called her pretty before, and Rachel might have blushed a little bit when he called her it. "Argent." she cleared her throat. "I mean Rachel, my name is Rachel Argent, and I sound like James Bond now." She reached for his hand and gave it a shake.

"Yeah, you do." Stiles smiled at her. "Other than that it's nice to meet you, Rachel Argent."

"Ditto." Rachel let go of his hand. "Well I better get going, I'm sure my sister is out there looking for me she probably thought I got lost or something but it was nice to meet you Stiles, and I'm certain that we'll bump into each other again at some point since we do go to the same school."

"Since we live in the same town and go to the same school, why don't I show you around and get you use to living in this crazy town, I don't want you to end up getting lost," Stiles said. "And if you want maybe you and your sister can come sit with me and my friend Scott at lunch. That is if you both want to."

Rachel was about to break her number one rule about making friends but maybe staying here would be different. "Yeah I'd like that thanks." she gave Stiles a smiled before she went off and looked for her sister.

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel ended up finding her sister at her locker where they ended up making friends with a girl called Lydia well Allison did. They ended meeting Lydia's boyfriend named Jackson who Rachel thought was a little bit fool of himself.

The sisters ended getting invited to a party on Friday night, and Rachel wasn't going to go since she's not a party girl she would rather sit in the house and watch reruns of her favorite shows at least if Allison goes she'll end up having the house to herself.

Allison and Rachel ended up getting dragged by Lydia to watch her boyfriend and his team play Lacrosse. Rachel didn't want to be there she knew for a fact it was going to get boring watching boys run around the place. Well, that's what she thought at first until she spotted Stiles sitting on the bench now it didn't seem bad watching the game.

"Who's that?" Allison asked, at first Rachel thought her sister was asking her thinking she got caught staring at Stiles, she also knew he caught her staring she he looked her way giving her smile before he went back to watching the game.

"Him?" Lydia asked before Rachel could say anything and it turns out her sister didn't catch her staring at Stiles since she was staring at the boy who ended up handing her a pen in class this morning who just so happened to be Stiles friend. "I don't know who he is."

Rachel rolled her eyes at how Lydia couldn't know who he was since he is playing the same game her boyfriend playing.

"Ally his name is Scott," Rachel told her sister before Lydia could say anything else. "whatever you do don't ask me his second name because I don't know."

"How do you know?" Allison asked.

"His friend ended up telling me," Rachel answered finally looking away from Stiles. "I bumped into him, and when I say bump into him, I ended up knocking him on his ass. All because I didn't look where I was going." She pointed to Stiles "His friend is the one sitting down on the bench, and his name is Stiles."

"If I didn't know any better it sounds like you like this Stiles person." Allison teased her sister. "You haven't stopped staring at him since we got here."

"He's good to look at." Rachel said without thinking, and when she looked at sister, she was smiling at her. "Don't even think about saying anything."

Allison held her hands up in defense. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Yes, you were I can see it on your face." Rachel picked up her bag and stood up. "I think I'm going to go now." she glanced down at Lydia. "It was nice to meet you Lydia." she glanced her sister. "I'll see you when I see you."

"Go get him, tiger." Allison just had to shout and embarrasses her as their mom or dad would do to them. But that's just Allison for you she always loved to tease her Rachel.

Nearly everyone was staring at them including Stiles. Rachel gave her sister the finger then hurried to get away before Allison said anything else.

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel was standing at her sister's car waiting for Allison. She would have been home by now if she had her own car to drive home, but her parents ended up taking her car away from her because she always seemed to crash her car or drive too fast for their liking, so Rachel now had a banned placed on her from driving. To this day nobody in her family understood how she managed to pass her driving test.

Rachel spotted Stiles and Scott walking towards a blue jeep and then an idea came to her as she remembers what Stiles said to her earlier.

When Rachel got closer to the two friends, she caught the tail end of their conversation about going back to the woods where one of them lost something.

"Stiles." Rachel tapped the boy of the shoulder causing both of them to jump back as they were not expecting someone to come up to them like that also they looked like they got caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just wanted to come over here and see if that offer still stands about you showing me around town?"

Stiles shared a look with Scott then looked at Rachel. "Of course it still stands," he told her. "I'll show you around, and I'll even drive since I've got a car." He tapped on the hood of his jeep.

"Thank you. You just saved me." Yeah saved her from hanging out with Lydia and Jackson there was Allison type of friends, not hers, even though she had nothing against Lydia or anything she just didn't want to hang with the popular crowd.

"Your welcome I think."

Rachel smiled she glanced at Scott holding her hand out for him to shake. "hi, I'm Rachel, you must be Scott." She already knew that, but she wanted to be nice.

Scott took her hand and shook it. "Yeah, that's me."

Rachel let go of Scott's hand. "Stiles can I see your phone that way I can put my number in your contacts, and you can call me whenever you want to hang out or if you just feel like texting or calling someone.

Stiles took his phone out his pocket and handed it to Rachel who put her Details in then handed it back to him just as her sister was calling her name.

"Looks I better go now before Allison decides to leave, wouldn't be the first time," Rachel said, she noticed her sister and Scott making eye contact with each other. "I'll let Allison know you said hi Scott." she patted him on the shoulder then walked over Allison and just as she was getting in the car her phone went off and it was a text from Stiles.

~#~#~#~#~

The rest of the week went by fast, Rachel spent the rest of the week getting to know both Stiles and Scott during lunches, and she even had most of her classes with them both. At least Rachel was starting to relax and make friends.

It was now Friday night, and Rachel had her night sorted she going to spend it with her mother watching some old movies while her father was out doing what he does best and her sister was on a date with Scott.

Allison had rushed into her room the night Scott had asked her to go to Lydia's party with him, and the only reason he ended up asking her in the first place was because she ran over a dog with her car.

Rachel was sitting on the couch by herself eating ice cream and watching clueless as her mother was in the kitchen getting them more drinks.

Allison ended up coming earlier that night looking upset when she took the space on the couch beside her sister.

Rachel handed her over the ice cream to Allison thinking she would need it more than she would. She sat there and listened to her sister rant about Scott leaving her on her own at the party and how she had to get a ride home by one of Scott's friends.

While Allison was up in her room getting ready so she can have girls night with her mother and sister, that was when the doorbell decided to go like crazy driving Rachel mad as Rachel was about to get up to answer the door her mother bet her to it.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent, You have no idea who I am, but I'm a friend of Rachel and Allison." Rachel heard Stiles talking to her mother. She wondered how he even knows where they lived since she never told him and now she was wondering why he was here in the first place. "Look this might sound crazy like really crazy actually you know what? Crazy doesn't-"

"Allison, Rachel, it's for you." Her mother cut Stiles off.

Rachel wasn't going to interrupted Stiles talking t her sister, but when he started to explain to her sister why Scott left her at the party, that was when Rachel decided it was time to interrupt.

Stiles stopped his rambling when Rachel came to the door blocking his view of Allison. "Tell Scott if he wants Allison to forgive him then he has to be the one to come over here and tell her he's sorry himself, not have his best friend come over and do his dirty work for him." she glared at him. "Or better yet why don't you tell him not to ask her on a date again if he's going to run off again and leave her standing there by herself.

"I wasn't doing his dirty work for him," Stiles told her. "I thought it would've been nice if someone at least came over and made sure Allison was alright.

"I know sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that I just don't like when someone upsets my sister." Rachel shouldn't have said anything, after all, it wasn't Stiles fault his friend decided to run off. "I'll see you at School on Monday?" Stiles nodded, and Rachel was about to close the door when she decided against it. "No, I'll see you this weekend well I mean if you want to see me this weekend, you know to hang out since you still haven't shown me around town. What I mean is if you want to spend time with me then you should give me a phone call or text whatever suits you better." she shook her head. "Alright, I'm going to go now before I make a fool out of myself."

"I will like to see you this weekend," Stiles said stopping her from closing the door in his face. "I'll give you a call tomorrow so expect a phone call from me." he glanced up to where Allison was still standing watching them with a smile on her face. "Goodnight Allison and once again I'm sorry about Scott." he glanced back at Rachel. "Goodnight to you as well, I'll be giving you a phone tomorrow."

Rachel watched Stiles as he rushed back to her car, she even watched him drive off, and when his car was out of her sight, she closes the door.

As Rachel turns around to face her sister who had the biggest smile on her face. "Please don't say a word." She warns her before heading back into the living room where her mother was already sitting down, and for the rest of the night Rachel, Allison and their mother spent it watching a couple of movies before they all called it a night and went to bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

~#~#~#~#~

 

Over the weekend as promised Stiles phoned Rachel where they made plans to go out so he can show her around so Saturday Rachel spent the day with Stiles to places he thought were great in Beacon Hills and one of her favorite places just so happened to be the lookout point of Beacon Hills.

Not only did they spend it going places they also spent it getting to know one and other some more. How Stiles all time favorite movie just happened to be Star wars and Rachel had to promise him he would watch the other ones with him all because she forgot to watch the rest after only watching the first two movies then after that she forgot all about them.

Stiles told Rachel about his and Scott's friendship on how they became friends by meeting at the park, and he told her a story about how they became such friends, he also told her not believe Scott's side of the story because his one was the right side and Scott's one was wrong. Rachel made a promise to herself that she would ask Scott about his side of the story about meeting Stiles.

After that, they ended up having some sort of debate about which superheroes was better, Superman or Batman. Since Rachel loved Superman and Stiles wasn't happy with that since he thinks Batman is better. He even made a joke about how they couldn't be friends anymore and after about ten minutes of arguing they both decided to accept the fact that they don't like the same superheroes even though some other day they are going to end arguing about which movie they should watch.

It was far that Rachel told Stiles things about herself like how close she is with her sister Allison and how they used to get in trouble a lot with their parents and how they are each other's best friends. Not only that Rachel told him about how she wishes to become a photographer and open her own gallery in the further not only that but she loves to cook.

Late Saturday night Rachel ended up phoning Stiles because she couldn't sleep and lucky for her he was already up, so that ended with them taking all night to the early hours of Sunday morning.

Rachel had to spend most of her Sunday in bed trying to catch up on sleep. She only got up when she needed the toilet and when her mother made her get out of bed for family Sunday dinner since that was a rule in their house as a family they all got to spend it together.

The Argent family haven't had many families Sunday dinners as a family for a while all because Allison and Rachel's father wasn't there to spend it with them. He was always out doing something for his work, on some days he spends it away from. The only good thing about moving here is that their father made a promise to them that he would be home more and spend it with and Rachel didn't care because at least she got to spend time with him again.

~#~#~#~#~

On Monday mourning Rachel was standing at Stiles locker waiting for him. She spotted him and Scott already making their way towards her.

Scott was trying to say something to Stiles, but it looked like wasn't even listening to a word his friend was saying instead Stiles was too busy staring at Rachel.

Rachel never gave Stiles or Scott a chance to talk since she started rambling. "Hey, this might sound like a crazy idea, but I was hoping if you would like to spend lunch with me today you know outside since it's a nice day." she handed him a brown paper bag over to him. "That is lunch I made you some. It save us waiting in line to buy lunch, and I don't like eating School lunches since one of my school put me off eating food from school, it didn't end well but yeah it's up to you." she took a deep breath happy that she finally got that over with.

Rachel turned to look at Scott thinking it was a good idea to ask him if he wanted to come in case he felt like she was leaving him out. "You can come if you want Scott but it is entirely up to you guys."

"I would love to spend lunch with you outside.." Stiles said before Scott could even say anything. "You know just the two of us together." Stiles gave his best friend a look hoping he would get the hint that he wanted to spend some more time with Rachel and at least if he were with Rachel, he wouldn't have to listen to Scott going on and on about Allison.

"Thanks for the offer Rachel but I need to go find your sister," Scott told her.

"Oh yeah before I forget." Rachel said walking closer to Scott. "The next when you ask my sister on a date can you please not run off like you did on Friday night then making her get a lift from your friend. I just don't like to see my sister upset the way she was on Friday and also next time why don't you come over and not send Stiles to do your dirty work."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't feeling good, and I didn't think."

"It's not me you've got to say sorry to it's my sister," Rachel told him. "Don't ever hurt my sister in any way because I'll make it my job to hunt you down." she smiled at him before turning back to Stiles. "I'm going to go to class now, but I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course," Stiles answered.

"Good." Rachel kissed him on the cheek and hurried off before Stiles could say anything.

Stiles touched his cheek where she kissed him and couldn't help but smile. "I feel like this is all just a dream, and I'm going to wake up." He told Scott. "Like come on did that happen? Did Rachel seriously ask me on a date, well it might not be a date but I don't care I'm going to think it is and no matter what anyone says, and she kissed me, so I want you to pinch me on the arm so that I know I'm not dreaming."

Scott shook his head at his best friend and pinched him on the arm. "There you are not dreaming."

"You know I didn't really want you to pinch me on the arm." Stiles rubbed his arms. "Anyway don't you think you should be going to find Allison and tell her you're sorry? You don't need a reason to make a Rachel angry again do you?"

"You're right," Scott said.

"Of course, I'm right. I'm always right."

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel was at home and getting ready to go in a batch that she has been looking forward to since she got home but it looks like it will have to wait as the doorbell decided it was time to go like crazy.

Someone sure had a death wish if they thought it was a brilliant idea to come over when all Rachel wanted to do was relax.

As the doorbell was still going off like crazy, Rachel put her clothes back on because there was no way she was to answer the door in just her bathrobe. And there was no way her parents or her sister would be able to answer the door since her mom and dad are out on a date or something like that. Her sister is in her own room with her headphones on so she wouldn't be able to hear the door going, so it left Rachel to get the door.

Rachel ran down the stairs to get the door. She hoped that it wasn't Scott or Lydia at the door for her sister because she wasn't in the mood.

When Rachel opened the door, she was met with Stiles who was holding a pizza box and a bag with something. "Did you miss me or something?" she asked. "Stiles you better have a good reason for coming here and ruining my bath time and if I was in a good mood and I knew you were coming I would've baked you a cake or something." She held the door open some more for him to come inside.

"Next time, I'll send you a text so you can bake me a cake since I love." Stiles walked inside taking a look around before looking back at Rachel. "I'm sorry for ruining your bath time and if you want you can take your bath now, and I'll wait for you."

Rachel shook her head. "No, don't worry I'll have to take a shower in the morning." Rachel closed the door. "What's in the bag and why did you bring me pizza?"

"I thought you and I could have dinner together, just think of it has my way of making it up to you for making me lunch today." Stiles held the bag up. "In here is red bull and a movie for us to watch. With the night I've had, I need someone to talk to, and you were the first person I thought of."

"Well, I am hungry, and you're lucky I haven't had my dinner yet or else I'll make you eat the pizza by yourself then you'll get sick, and I'll have to be your nurse for the night."

"I wouldn't mind you be my nurse." Stiles playfully winked at her. "Now I'm just thinking about eating it all so you can be my nurse."

"Of course you wouldn't mind." Rachel said taking the bag from him. "So which movie did you bring with you?" she looked in the bag. "I don't think I'll need to ask anymore. I believe you brought Superman. It's your way of telling me that you think he is better than Batman. I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before you change that mind of yours."

"You wish." Stiles glared at her taking the bag from her. "You love to be evil don't you?" He made his way up the stairs before Rachel got a chance to say anything.

Rachel sighed and followed him up the stairs, she met him at the top of the stairs just standing there not knowing where to go after all it was Stiles first time in her house, and he didn't want to walk into the wrong room.

"Come on grumpy." Rachel took his hand and took him to her room.

Lucky for Rachel her room wasn't a mess like it was the day she moved in all she had were a few boxes out that still hadn't been unpacked. Rachel made her way to her bed, sitting down waiting for Stiles to set everything up.

"Stiles why don't you put the movie on and come sit down beside me," Rachel told Stiles who was standing in the middle of her room not doing anything. "Hurry up please I want to watch a movie with you and eat pizza, and I hate eating cold pizza so hurry your cute ass up." She patted the space beside her.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat the pizza down then he started to get everything set up. "Now I know you stare at my ass since you think it's cute." He sat down on her bed beside her holding the remote. "Right before I even think about pressing play. I want you to say Batman is better."

It was Rachel turn to roll her eyes at him. "I'm not going to admit anything and don't you think it's best if we don't get into this again."

"I'm going to win someday." Stiles picked up the casing of the movie to show her it. "I bought Star wars for us to watch and it's the one you haven't seen."

Rachel grabbed the casing from him and sat it down on her bedside table. "I think you should've brought the first one for us to watch because I don't remember any of it."

"Now you tell me," Stiles said. "We'll just have to watch this one then go back to the first one."

"Okay." Rachel grabbed his chin and turned his head to face the tell. "Can you please press play before I end up smacking you over the head with my pillow."

"Don't be rude." Stiles pressed play then both of them got relaxed to enjoy their movie and pizza.

The movie wasn't even over when Rachel and Stiles ended up falling asleep. Somehow they both ended up cuddled up together on Rachel's bed.

Stiles had his arm Rachel's waist and their legs tangled together, and Rachel had her head resting on chest.

Allison found them like that later on when she decided to check on her sister before she went to bed and she did what she thought was best, taking out her phone to take a picture of them so she could show and tease her sister the next morning.

 


	3. Chapter 3

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel woke up late for school which caused her to rush around her house like a headless chicken getting ready, so she didn't miss any more classes than she already has.

If only Rachel and Stiles didn't stay up chatting on the phone, she couldn't even remember what time she fell asleep. She woke up with her phone still at her ear.

Rachel didn't even time to dry her hair once she got out a shower, so she had to go to school with wet hair. Not only that but she had to phone for a cab which ended up taking longer to get to school as the driver was slow and wouldn't shut up about something and because Rachel was a nice person she didn't once tell the driver to shut up and drive faster, she just let him talk.

When Rachel finally did get to school it was full of cops, and the school bus was covered in blood, she felt like she had stepped into her very own crime scenes from CSI.

Rachel had to forget about the bus and get to her class before Mister Harris gave her hell for being late, She only could hope that Harris was in a good mood today and not give her into any trouble, but that was asking for a miracle to happen.

Mister Harri was already giving Stiles into trouble for something, and that gave Rachel some hope that she could sneak inside without getting noticed.

"So happy you could join us, Argent," Harris said to her once she stepped into the classroom. "Would you care to explain why you were late."

"Do I have to?" Rachel asked Harris as she was not in the mood to deal with anything.

"No, I rather you stand there and look stupid."

"Well, I don't think anyone can look more stupid than you." Rachel said without thinking which got some of the class to laugh. Not waiting for Harris to say she continue if he wanted to know then she was going to tell him. "But if you must know I was late because I slept past my alarm. I fell asleep last without realizing I was still on the phone, you see I'm starting to think it was their perfect voice that got me to sleep." She shook her head, she didn't mean for that to come out and she knew Stiles was smirking or something. "Anyway that was not the only other reason I was late, it was because I had to wait for a taxi to pick me up and the driver that I got loved to talk and was driving slow. I've not had my morning coffee so I'm grumpy and the worst think about all this is that I had to come to your class and deal with an awful teacher like you."

By the time Rachel was done with her speech the only person she could make eye contact with was Stiles. He gave her a thumbs up. He even had that stupid smirk on his face and Rachel would have given him the middle finger if they were somewhere else and not in the middle of the class waiting for mister Harris to give her hell.

"Since you love to be a smart ass how about you be one after School for detention with me," Harris told her. "And don't worry about letting your parents know, they'll be getting a lovely phone call from me later. Now take a seat before I decide to give you detention for the full week."

Rachel didn't need to be asked twice she quickly made her way over to the empty seat beside Stiles and she couldn't even help but look at him when she sat down. "Can you get that stupid smile off your face." She buried her head in her hand on the table. "I can't believe I just did that. I know for a fact that when my mom and dad find out then, they are going to give me hell and then lock me away in some tower to keep me out of trouble." she sighed closing her eyes. "It was nice knowing you Stiles."

Stiles took Rachel's hands away from and her face then placed them on the top on the table, he still had a hold of her right hand. "Don't feel too bad, he had it coming, Harris since he is a dick," he told her. "If you end up getting locked away in a tower then I'll be your hero and save you."

"So you'd climb a tower to come rescue me and then what we'll run away together and live happily ever after."

"Yes, that's about right." Stiles put his finger under Rachel's chin moving her face, so she was facing him. "One another thing, thank you for telling everyone you think my voice is perfect and if it means anything I think your voice is beautiful just like you."

Stiles didn't look like he was joking when he said that in fact he was smiling and it was like they both forget they were in the class where anyone could see and hear them.

"I was stating a fact because your voice is perfect," Rachel told him. "Thank you for your compliment Stilinski. You are not so bad yourself, in fact, I think you are handsome, and I might be falling in love with you." The last sentence she said was meant to be a joke, and It might have just made her sound weird.

"Glad I'm not the only one feeling it," Stiles said confusing Rachel.

"I think they found something." Some girl from their class shouted out breaking Rachel and Stiles apart.

Stiles got up from his seat and dragged Rachel with him to the window to see what was happening.

A man who was hurt was getting wheeled to the ambulance by two paramedics when suddenly he shot up screaming.

Rachel step back out of shock, and she managed to trip over her own feet causing her to nearly fall on her ass if it wasn't for Stiles being there and still holding her hand then she would have.

This town to Rachel is getting more creepier.

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel was in the line at lunch waiting to pay for her food which she hated to do if only she phone either her mom or dad to bring her some food she wouldn't be in this mess, to begin with.

After Rachel paid for her food, she looked around the hall looking for Stiles and Scott since she sits with them. She spots them just as Lydia and her group decide to sit down with them and she wasn't going to join them she rather sit on her own than sit with the popular crowd.

Allison is the only one to spot her sister she waved her over which Rachel shook her head. Allison being Allison said something to Stiles, so he started to get up from his seat making his way over to her.

Rachel did the first thing she could think of and turn around and headed for the door as fast as she could although she wasn't fast enough as Stiles put his arm over her shoulder turning her back around and started guiding her over to their table.

"I thought you liked me?" Rachel said to him. "Why are you making me go over there when I don't want to. so if you care about me, then please let me go." She then tried her hardest to get out from his grip but it was no use, and he wouldn't let her go.

"I do like you, and I wasn't going to let you eat by yourself," Stiles said. "So you are going to take one for the team and join us."

Rachel rolled her eyes then stop struggling as it looked like she wasn't going to win no matter how much she begged.

Stiles sat down back in his seat when they got back to the table leaving Rachel just standing there.

"Okay, this has been fun and all, but I think I'm going now." Rachel sat looking at some people at their table. "I hope I never have to see you again bye."

Stiles pulled Rachel back before she could get away. "Don't think about it please sit down."

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't want to die of boredom."

Allison rolled her eyes at the way her sister was acting. "Rach can you sit down," she said before Stiles could say anything. "If you don't want to sit beside anyone then I'm sure Stiles wouldn't mind if you sit on his lap. Right, Stiles." She winked at Stiles causing Stiles to choke on his water that he was taking a drink from.

The girl who was beside Stiles decides to save Rachel and Stiles by moving down a seat so Rachel could sit down. At least it was better than sitting on Stiles' lap although Rachel did want to make him feel a little bit awkward for dragging her over here.

Rachel thanked the girl then took a seat down beside Stiles and bumped her knee against his. When Stiles glanced at her, she put her hand on his leg and sent him a wink before she turned back to everyone at the table. "So anything interested happened before we got here." Not once did Rachel take her hand off Stiles' knee.

"We were talking about going bowling as a group date," Lydia said. "You know since Jackson loves to bowl."

"So you are going on a double date with them?" Rachel asked her sister and Scott.

"Looks like it," Scott said, and by the sounds of it, he wasn't at all happy with the idea.

"Why don't you and your boyfriend join us," Lydia spoke up. "Do you like bowling Rachel?"

"No, I hate it." Rachel didn't hate bowling she just didn't want to go on a group date. "Wait, who am I meant to be dating I never knew I had a boyfriend."

"She is talking about you and Stiles," Allison told her. "Lydia, Rachel loves bowling, in fact, she the best and I think it's a good idea for her and Stiles to come along."

Rachel was going to have some words with her sister when they both are alone.

"No, I'm sorry I don't want to be like Romeo and Juliet." Rachel said talking about her and Scott. "You might want to have a bad date but you see Han Solo, and Princess Leia don't. We've got a movie date night planned for tonight with a takeaway at his house, and if you didn't get the answer by that, then I'll tell you my answer is hell no but thanks for asking." She smiled and started playing around with her food with her fork.

"Oh, what movie are you going to be watching?" Lydia asked which was odd.

"Star Wars." Stiles and Rachel said at the same time.

"Which one?"

"The third one I think," Rachel replied. "Why do you like star wars Lydia?"

Lydia shrugged. "Yeah they're not that bad, I've only seen the first two. But I prefer the notebook. Do you like the notebook Rachel or is it just Star wars you like."

"Haven't seen the notebook," Rachel told her which got her an odd look from Lydia, in fact, the all the girls on the table expect from her sister was giving her an odd look. "And I watch other movies but I just prefer horror movies or thrillers, and I like a bit of mystery, and the only movie you'll see me cry at is Titanic and Marley and Me."

"I can't believe you've not seen the notebook," Jackson said to her. "What girl has not seen the notebook? I've even seen the notebook, and I'm a guy, but that might have something do with the fact Lydia makes us watch it all the time."

"It's a good movie," Lydia told them. "Rachel I'm going to get you to watch that. You haven't lived until you watch that."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Rachel said. "Allison hasn't seen it either."

Lydia looked at Allison shocked. "You haven't seen it either?" Allison nodded. "Oh my god, that's it I'm coming over to your house one night, and I'm going to make both of you watch the notebook."

"Okay let's stop talking about movies," Rachel spoke up wanting to get the topic over. "Ally tell mom and dad I won't be home after school because I got detention with Harris."

"What do I say when they ask me why you've got detention," Allison asked.

"I think they'll know since Harris is going to be phoning them about me being a smart ass in class today." She stood up taking her try and bag. "I'm going to the library before class starts." she glanced down at Stiles. "Are you coming or are you staying here."

Stiles nodded. "I think I'm going to come with you."

"Me too," Scott spoke up as he didn't want to stay at this table with his friend by his side.

Rachel waved bye to her sister before following Stiles and Scott out the lunch hall.

~#~#~#~#~

Detention was the worst hour Rachel has wasted in her life. Harris decided to make her a ton of worksheet as it was his way of dealing with her being a smart ass and if that wasn't enough, he gave her more homework to do.

After detention was over Rachel was walking out the school getting ready for the long walk home when she spotted Stiles leaning against his jeep.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she made her way over to him. "Not that I mind but don't you have better things to do right now than wait for me."

Stiles shook his head. "I'm picking you up."

"Why?"

"Have you forgotten already that Princess Leia and Han Solo have a date tonight." Stiles opens the passenger side door open for Rachel. "I'm hurt that you forgot already."

"You know I only said that to get Lydia and my sister of my back," Rachel told him. "Are you sure you want to go on a date with me Stilinski."

"Yes, I'm sure," Stiles replied. "Now get in so we can get on with the date."

Rachel rolled her eyes but got in the jeep anyway. "At least I can tell you how much of a dick Harris is."

Stiles closed the door and made his way round to the diver side, getting in then started the engine. "I already know what a dick he is. You don't have to tell me something I already know."

"I think he hates me."

Stiles laughed. "I'm glad I'm not the only one he hates."

~#~#~#~#~

While Stiles was downstairs getting menus to order food for them. Rachel was up in his room for the first time, and she decided to be nosy and look at the games he had.

"So tonight, You've got a choice between Indian or Pizza." Stiles came back into the room holding two menus in one hand and a phone in the other. "So pick one then I'll order."

Rachel turned around with a game in her hand. "Pizza since I don't like Indian food."

"I'll need to remember for next time to not order you that," Stiles said. "Alright I'll order, and you choose the movie." Stiles was going to go back out the room but stop when he noticed what was in her hand. "Unless you want to play that before the movie. Well, that is if you can play."

Rachel looked at the game then back at him. "I can play. I've played it before with my sister and my dad, and I'll have you know I'm the best at this game nobody can beat me."

Stiles moved closer to Rachel. "I feel like you are challenging me."

"What if I am? Are you going to the take the challenge or are you going to back down like a coward because you are afraid to lose to a girl like me."

"We will see who the loser is after we play." Stiles took a step back. "Right now I'm going to go order pizza before I forget while you get everything set up for us."

Rachel ended up losing the game which made Rachel think that she was only good and beating her father and her sister or maybe they are not good at the game like she is.

Stiles was sure not going to let Rachel forget about her being a loser.

After another couple of games, they decided to pick and movie to watch while they ate their pizza.

It was late when her phone went off with a text from Allison letting her know she was outside waiting for her. Rachel texted Allison a before telling her to pick her up once her date was over.

Rachel got up from Stiles' bed to put her shoes and coat on even though she didn't want to move as she was comfortable with laying on Stiles' chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow at School," Rachel told him as she finished putting her coat on. "Don't worry about me phoning you tonight since we both need our sleep and I don't want to be late to school tomorrow."

"I don't mind you calling," Stiles said coming to stand beside her. "I like it when you phone. Your not the only one who can't get to sleep."

"So do you want me to phone you before I go to bed?" Rachel asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah if you want if not then we'll just talk tomorrow at school."

"I will phone, but I'm going to set my alarm for tomorrow in case I do sleep in." Rachel leaned forward kissing him on the cheek.

A few minutes passed before Rachel's phone off reminding her that Allison was outside waiting for her. "I better get going. Don't want to keep my sister waiting she doesn't like that." Rachel picked her bag up from the floor. "So I'll call you sometime tonight."

"If you don't, I'll know you've fallen asleep."

"I feel like you know me so well." As Rachel got the bottom of the stairs, she was suddenly pulled back by Stiles who ended giving her a quick kiss on the lips that caught her by surprise. "What was the for?"

Stiles shrugged. "I felt like doing it." he smiled. "You better getting going don't want to keep your sister waiting."

With that being said Stiles headed back up the stairs to his room leaving Rachel standing there confused.

 


	4. Chapter 4

~#~#~#~#~

 

Rachel was sitting up on her bed reading her book she, and because she was hooked on it, she still hasn't gone to sleep, and she was halfway through it. She was about to move to the next chapter when her phone rang, so Rachel had to put her book down to answer her phone. 

Rachel checked the caller ID before answering it. "This is a surprise." she went back to her book so she could place her bookmarker on the page she was on just in case the phone called lasted longer. "Don't say you miss the sound of my voice already Stiles?" 

There was a some of some movement coming from his side followed by a banging sound. "Yes, Rachel I miss the sound of your voice. I can't believe you caught me out." Stiles replied. "But I couldn't sleep. I tried but just couldn't seem to fall asleep but I think that might have something to do with us always falling asleep on the phone with each other. So what are you doing?" 

"I was reading." 

"What are you reading?" 

"A book." 

Stiles sighed. "And here I thought you were reading a dictionary to get your smarts up."

"You are lucky you're not with me right now." Rachel said. "Or else I'll be attacking you with my pillow." 

"Oh, a pillow fight. I've always wanted to have a pillow fight." Stiles said causing Rachel to roll her eyes. "But I've got to ask why do you always love to hit me with a pillow." 

"Because it's softer and I don't want to hit you with something hard like a book because I don't want to damage that pretty face of yours." 

"Frist it was my ass being cute, then it was my voice being perfect, and now I've got a pretty face," Stiles said sounding like he was enjoying hearing all these things. "You got anything else you want to me." 

Allison came into Rachel's room before she could answer Stiles question." Rachel guess what?" 

"What?" Rachel asked, and Stiles said something thinking she was talking to him. "Sorry, Stiles I was asking my annoying sister who just came into my room without knocking." 

Allison rolled her eyes. "I only came here to tell you that dad is going out to pick up Kate because he car broke down."

Rachel sat up straighter at the mention of the person who ruined her life, and she didn't even know that Rachel knew all her deep dark secrets. 

"I should care about this why?" 

"Because she is our aunt and it's time you get over this hate you've got for her," Allison told her.

"Your funny you should seriously think about being a stand-up comedian." Rachel said to her sister which caused Stiles to laugh a little bit, and she forgot he was even on the phone.

"One of these days I'm going to lock you and her in a room together so you can talk," Allison said. "Now I'm going to go to bed since it's late goodnight." 

"If you end up locking me in a room with her, I'll end up killing her, and I'm not joking either." 

"Whatever," Allison said before returning to her room, she'll never get why her sister hates their aunt so much, but she'll find out one day. 

"So where we?" Rachel asked Stiles. 

It was silence for a moment where Rachel thought Stiles fell asleep until he started talking. "Oh, you were about to tell me what else you think about me."

"No, I'm pretty sure I was going to say goodnight." 

"No Rachel I want to hear what-

"Goodnight Stiles." Rachel hung up on him before he could finish. 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel was sitting in class not paying attention to anything or anyone around her. 

Rachel's test was placed on her table, and it turns out she hasn't done as well as she thought she was doing meaning she would need to study some. 

"I don't know!" Scott's voice startled Rachel when she glanced over at Stiles and Scott it looked like they were both embarrassed about what just happen. Rachel just shook her head at them and started to tap her pen against the table. 

Rachel leans across to Stiles table tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. 

"Yes, Rachel?" Stiles said to Rachel with a smile on his face. 

"I wonder if you would like to study with me tonight?" Rachel asked even though she had other things on her mind than studying but that means if they were studying they could talk and maybe just maybe Rachel can kiss him for real this time.

"You want to study with me." Stiles pointed to himself. "Why have you failed your test or something." 

Rachel showed him her test result to where a C was on her paper. "As you can see I'm not doing well as I've had too much on my mind and you know if we study we can do something else as well." She winked at him playfully. 

"I feel like you're asking me on a date again."

"If you want it to be a date then it will be a date," Rachel told him. "So Stiles would you like to go on a study date with me tonight?" 

"Yes, I would like that." 

Scott was sitting on his seat glancing between both of his friends. Something was going one with them. When Stiles looked at him, Scott gave his best friend a knowing look. 

"Shut up Scott." Was all Stiles said before going back to talking to Rachel. 

~#~#~#~#~

The school was finally over, Rachel and Stiles were going to go to Stiles house so they could study and talk but it looked like their plans were going to get messed up as someone stepped out in front of Stiles jeep and fell to the ground just as Stiles was getting ready to drive off. 

Stiles got out of the jeep leaving Rachel confused about what was going on. A moment later Scott came rushing over panicking. 

Rachel is not one to leave things alone hurried out the jeep to check on whoever was laying on the ground in front of Stiles jeep and not only that she felt like she knew him he looked familiar to her. 

Stiles looked between Rachel and Derek this was not how he wanted her to find out about werewolves, in fact, he wanted to keep her safe from it all. 

Suddenly Derek's eyes went from his number color to blue. "What the hell?" Rachel thought she was seeing things. 

"What are you doing?" Scott panic as he saw what Derek's eyes were doing. "Stop that." He looked around in case anyone saw or even decided to come over and see what the hold up was. 

Rachel stopped listening to what was going on around. She didn't even remember Stiles helping her in the backseat of his jeep before anyone could see what was going on and Stiles didn't need both Argent sister finding out about werewolf one was bad enough. 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel would rather be home right now than stuck in a car with a dying man and Stiles. 

"Try not to bleed on my seats," Stiles said to Derek, he didn't want to have to clean up blood from his seats. "We're almost there." 

"Almost where?" 

"Your house." As it the only place Stiles knew to take Derek. 

Rachel couldn't listen to them argue you anymore she had enough. She stuck her head between the space the front seats. "Why don't you take him to the hospital." She said to Stiles. "A hospital is where you take people who look like they are dying. They could fix him up better than we can."

Derek glared at Rachel like it was her fault he got shot in the first place. 

Rachel decided to lay down on back seats since she wasn't going to get an answer even though it wasn't safe but she didn't care. 

Stiles glared at Derek then glanced at Rachel. "You've got to trust me, Rach, The hospital is not the safe place for Derek and if I could take him to the hospital, then I would." 

"Here's an idea Stiles. Why don't you explain to me to so I can understand better." 

"No, I can't I'm sorry." 

"I'm going to walk home." Rachel said sitting up. "So call me when you're ready to explain all this." She pointed to Derek. "And when you are ready to explain why he looks like he is going to die you can phone me or whatever." 

"You can't walk home," Stiles said to stop her from leaving. "Please, Rachel trust me." 

"I do trust you, I trust you more than anything, but I don't get what you are going to do if he does die are you going to leave him in your jeep. Hoping your dad won't find him. You do know Stiles nothing good comes out when you keep secrets trust me I know." 

Stiles turned back to glance at Rachel. "Why don't you tell me who Kate is and why you hate her so much then I'll think about telling you about what is going on here. And to answer your other question about leaving him in my jeep if he dies my answer to that is going to be no because I don't want my baby to go through, I don't want it to smell like him and death." 

Rachel glared at Stiles wanting to cause him some pain for even bringing up the witch. "I would tell you if it had anything to do with you." 

Stiles rolls her eyes. "It's good we can agree on things like how whatever is going here has got nothing to do with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Why don't you phone Scott, see whats taking him so him and please find out where we are meant to take the dying man. Do you think you can do that without being without asking any more questions." 

"How about this I tell you later about my aunt, Kate." Rachel said. "If you tell me whats going on?" 

Stiles glanced at Derek then to Rachel. "You've got yourself a deal." 

Rachel took the phone from Stiles had and dialed Scott's number. "It's Rachel." She said once Scott picked up the phone. "Stiles wants to know what we are meant to do with the dying man you left us with? Even though I still think he should be going the hospital, but that's just what I think." 

"No!" Scott and Stiles yelled at the same time. 

Rachel moved the phone from one ear to the other as she was pretty sure Scott made her deaf in on ear. "No need to shout." She glared at Stiles. "What are we supposed to do with him? None of us have the answers, and he's starting to smell bad Scott, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to throw up soon." 

Stiles was nodding his head agreeing with half of what Rachel was saying. Even though he wished he was somewhere else right now like in his room with Rachel studying and talking like they were supposed to but once again his plans are ruined. 

 _"Smells like what?"_  Out of the things Rachel said that's the one he choose to asks. 

"What do you think he smells like Scott?" Rachel asked. "He smells like death since he's dying." She felt like she was talking to herself. "Scott, what are you even doing?" 

 _"I'm having dinner with your family,"_  Scott replied.  _"It wasn't planned or anything it was your aunt Kate's idea, and your mom and dad weren't happy about you missing your aunts first night in town, and they weren't happy when Allison decided to say you were out with your boyfriend."_

"I'm going to kill my sister." Rachel was even going to make her sister pay. It was like Allison was liking the idea of teasing her about Stiles. "I think you should hurry up and get back to us and tell us where we're supposed to take Derek since you're the one with all the answers here!" Great now she was the one yelling in his ear. 

Stiles went to take to the phone, but Rachel slapped his hand away before he could reach his phone. "Don't even think about it, Stiles." She warned him. "Scott, I'm waiting for you to come up with a plan here." 

 _"Alright, take him to the animal clinic it's where I work,"_  Scott told her. " _Stiles will know where to go."_

"I can't believe you want us to take him there." That sounded like a stupid plan to Rachel. "I'm not sure if you this but that's where you take animals not humans and if you haven't noticed Derek is not a dog."

Stiles snorted when Rachel said Derek not being a dog and only if she knew he wasn't fully human. Stiles covered up his laughter with a cough when Derek gave him a death glare.

"What are we meant to do if your boss is there? He's going to call the cops on us all if he sees us bring us a dying man to his place of work and Scott I don't want to go to jail I'm way too pretty for jail" 

Scott sighed.  _"Don't worry about my boss he won't be there. You will find the spare key in a box behind the dumpster."_

"Are you sure I'm this."

_"Yes Rachel I'm sure now can you hand the phone over to Stiles please."_

"Alright." Rachel went to give Stiles back his phone when Derek snatched it out of her hand before Stiles could take it. "Well, you're rude." 

Rachel didn't want to listen to anything that was being said between Derek and Scott and lucky for her she was saved when her phone rang. She cursed to herself when it was her mothers' name, and she knew she was going to get hell for missing dinner. 

"Hello, mom." Stiles gave Rachel a look, but she ignored it. "I know you are angry, but I've got a reason for not being home." 

 _"Your right I'm angry."_  Her mom did sound angry although she was used to it. "Where are you? You missed dinner." 

"I'm a Stiles house we lost track of time with study." Rachel lied. "I'll home soon." 

 _"No, Rachel you'll be home now."_  her mom said.  _"You haven't spent time with your aunt yet who came to see us."_

"Mom I'll be home soon." She didn't want to spend time with Kate. 

_"You'll be home now, or you'll be grounded."_

"Then I guess I'm grounded, I'll see you later mom." With that, she hung up and turned her phone off since her mom and dad will be calling her nonstop. 

At least if Rachel was with Stiles and Derek, she could find out what everyone is hiding from her. 


	5. Chapter 5

~#~#~#~#~

 

Helping a dying man was not how Rachel wanted to spend her night, in fact, she wanted to spend her night laying in her bed watching reruns of Buffy it's better than this at least she won't be facing jail time if she was in her own house. 

Rachel ended up tripping over nothing like the clumsy person she was, and if her night couldn't get re worse, she ended up falling into who didn't have enough time to stop her, so they both ended up on the floor with Stiles on top of her. 

"Stiles if you wanted to be on top me so bad then all you had to do was ask." Rachel couldn't help the smart comment to out of her mouth. "I wouldn't have minded at all, I kind of like you being on top." 

Stiles's cheeks were red, redder than they've ever been before. "I'll keep that in mind for next time." He smirked at her. "But right now is not the time or the place for the conversation to be happing." 

"So I'll bring it up when we are alone then." 

Stiles got back on his own two feet and held his hand out for Rachel to take which she took without saying anything. He ended up pulling her a little too hard as she was the one to fall on top of him nearly but this time he managed to steady her. "Now I feel like fate is trying to tell us something maybe someone out there wants us to be on top of each other." 

"Where do you get your pick up lines from." She was about to say something and knowing her it would be a smart comment. He shook his head. "You know what I don't want to know since it is not the time or the place." 

Rachel stepped even closer to Stiles placing her hand on his chest. "Why don't we make time." she moved, even more, closer that their lips were inches apart close enough to him something she wanted to do again more than anything. "Don't you want to make time?" 

"Please leave your flirting for another time," Derek said causing Stiles and Rachel to pull apart. "I don't need to see that when I'm already dying." 

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all" Rachel glanced at Derek before looking back at Stiles. "I'm just going to stand over there-" she pointed to the other side of the room away from Stiles and Derek. "Before I do end up not caring about where we are and jump Stiles." She winked at Stiles then hurried over to the other side of the room. 

Stiles phone went of alerting him it was text from Scott at least he saved the awkward silence that was going on. "Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" he asked Derek reading the message from his phone. 

"It's some wolfbane or something like that," Rachel answer instead of Derek. "Why would you want to know something like that?" 

"Because I know," Derek said. "We'll need that bullet." He told Stiles. 

"Why what's special about this bullet? It's not like a bullet is going to save your life." Rachel was getting confused about this whole thing. "What are you going to when you get the bullet are you going to put on some magic show for us." 

At least Stiles thought she was funny, Derek just glared at her again. "No don't be stupid. I need the bullet because I got shot for a member of your crazy family it's going to save my life. It's not like you would care." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rachel crossed her arms and matched Derek glare with one of her own. "You know nothing about my family so why don't you shut the hell up after all we are the ones who are trying to keep your ass alive." 

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You know what your Kate did all they years ago, and that's the reason you hate her so much." Derek knew she had her there when he managed Kate. "So you might not be like your family right now, but in the future, you and your sister will turn out like the rest of your family." 

Stiles was glancing between them both wondering what was going on. "Rach, what is he talking about?" 

Rachel glanced away from Derek to look at Stiles. "Nothing don't worry about it." she looked back at Derek "Yeah your right I know what she did, and for that, I am sorry for what my family has put your family through. I don't know why Kate did what she did.  Also, I didn't tell anyone when I found out.  I was a scared little girl, and Kate is not the only one to blame there is someone else you've got to be worried about who doesn't care about hurting anyone who gets in there way including me." looking back at Stiles. "I will tell you when I'm ready to talk about it, but right now it is safe if you didn't know so why don't you text or phone Scott and tell him to hurry up with that bullet."

Stiles nodded and went back to texting Scott.  

~#~#~#~#~

Scott was taking his sweet ass time getting here, and if he doesn't get here soon, then Derek was going to end up dead. 

Rachel was feeling sick looking at Derek's arm, and before she knew it, she ended up being sick all over Scott's bosses clean floor. 

Stiles abandoned what he was doing and rushed over to Rachel pulling her hair back away from her face and rubbed her back. He helped her over to one of the chairs. "You alright?" 

Rachel nodded her head. "looking at his arm made me sick." she laughed. "I know I'm weird." 

"No, you're not weird. Let me tell you something needles make me pass out I'm not a fan of them." Stiles took her hand in his. "We can be weird together." 

Rachel smiled at him even at her lowest he knew how to make her feel better. "I'd like that." she glanced behind him to see Derek holding a handsaw. "Tell me, Stiles, why is Derek holding a saw? he's not going to kill us is he?" 

"Don't he's not going to kill even though I think he wants to kill us," Stiles told her. "He only wants one of us to cut off his arm, and that is only if Scott doesn't get here in time with the bullet." 

Rachel leaned closer to Stiles and lowered her voice so Derek wouldn't hear what she was going say even though he could hear her but she didn't know that. "Doesn't he know cutting off his arm is not going to save him it is only going to kill him. He will end up bleeding to death not only that he won't even have an arm." 

"He knows that he just doesn't care." 

Stiles looked calm with everything that was going on like it didn't matter to him that someone was about to die and asking them to cut off their arm. Yeah, he might look calm on the outside but the inside, he was freaking out and hoping that Scott here fast before it was too late for everyone. 

~#~#~#~#~

Waiting, waiting and more waiting that is what they were all doing waiting for Scott. 

Rachel was getting dizzy again just by watching Stiles pace up and down the room. She were still sitting down on the chair Stiles placed her on, and Derek wasn't doing anything after he couldn't do much but wait and hope he doesn't die. 

"Stiles this is crazy. You know he is going to die." Rachel said. "He is going to lose a lot of blood if we cut his arm meaning he is going to bleed to death."

Stiles stopped his pacing to look at Rachel. "If you didn't notice already Rachel he is already dying. What else are we supposed to do?  Like you can see there is nothing." 

Rachel threw her hands up She was done with all this. she was fed up with not knowing things. "alright, don't blame me when he dies." 

Derek was starting to get annoyed with the teenagers in the room. He would rather be somewhere else right if he had a choice he would pick anywhere else. "If you are done with your pathetic argument can one of you get their asses over here and cut my freaking arm off before I die listening to you both talk."

The teenagers turned to glare at Derek, and Rachel was the one who was done with waiting, so she got up from her seat and walked over to Derek. "I'll cut your arm off if it gets you to shut up." she picked up the saw. "It's your funeral just don't think about hunting me." she put the saw on his arm and was about to turn the saw on to cut.  She wasn't looking forward to doing, after all, she is cutting through flesh and bone, and she was sure she was going to have nightmares for weeks. 

Stiles grabbed Rachel's wrist stopping her from doing anything. "What if he bleeds to death. What are we supposed to do if that happens?" 

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Stiles. He had to make his mind up. First, he was all for cutting Derek arm off, and now he's using her words against her. 

"Don't tell me you fain at the sign of blood like your girlfriend." Why does everyone keep assumed Rachel and Stiles were a couple. 

"She's is not my girlfriend." Even though Stiles wished she was. 

"I didn't faint, I was sick there's a big difference," Rachel stated, and she felt proud of herself for correct him. "And F.Y.I. Derek, you should think about being nice to us since we are the ones helping you even if you keep looking at us like you want to kill us." 

Whatever Derek was going to say was put on hold when he started coughing and vomiting something black. 

Stiles and Rachel jumped back out of the way. "What is that!" "Oh god he's dying I told you so!" Both of them started to freak out. 

"It's my body trying to heal itself, So it means one of you have got to do it now before it's too late." 

Rachel picked back up the handsaw. "Move out my way Stiles it's time I get my doctor on." she placed the saw back on Derek's arm and once again getting ready to have nightmares for the rest of his life." 

"Stiles, Rachel!" Scott sure knew when to pick his time to show up at least he was saving them both from doing something deadly. "What the hell are you both doing?" He didn't know what to think when he enters the room seeing Rachel holding a saw getting ready to cut of Derek's arm and Stiles standing looking like he was about to pass out. 

Rachel slammed the saw on the table. "We were giving a dying man his wish." She pointed to Derek. "He was the one who told us to cut his arm off we were only doing what he asked. You stopped us just in time and saved from going to jail for killing a man." she moved to the other side of the room and sat down on the floor.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked Scott. 

Scott nodded reaching into his pocket and pulled out the bullet he had to steal from Kate which was not an easy thing for him to do. He hands it over to Derek. 

Derek took the bullet. He was about to do something with when he suddenly passed out making the bullet go somewhere. 

Rachel shot up from the floor and rushed over to Stiles' side. "Is he dead! Please don't tell me he is dead. What are we going to do now oh god I'm going to jail, my life is over." She was freaking out because she was scared. "Why are you standing there not doing anything? for god sake do something Stiles!."

"What the hell am I supposed to do Rachel?!" 

"I don't know anything!" 

"You do something." He faced her waving his arms about. "I don't even know what to do!" 

"Shouting at each other won't make things go fast so why don't you both do something while I try and get this bullet!" Scott announced from the floor he was trying to get the bullet out from the drain. 

"Punch him." Rachel said. "Yeah Stiles punch him as hard as you can that should work." 

Stiles knelt down the floor leaning over Derek he already had is hand in a fist to punch him. "Please don't kill me for this." 

Rachel rolled her eyes as Stiles punched Derek across the jaw which seemed to the trick as Derek woke up with a gasp. 

Where Derek was back to normal after doing something weird with the bullet something that wasn't human. He then left with Scott to show him something. So Stiles and Rachel were both left behind to clean up the mess they made. 

Rachel put the mop back after she cleans the floor. "Okay Stiles, time is up. I think you tell me what is going on." she stood in front of the door blocking him in with her just in case he wanted to escape and he looked like he wanted to. 

Stiles sighed. "I like to make a deal. I'll tell you what is going on if you tell me what's been going on with you." 

"You've got yourself a deal now please tell me."

"Right you might not believe me when I tell you this it sounds crazy so you might think I am crazy. But werewolves are real and Scott and Derek they are werewolves. "Stiles paused to watch Rachel reaction when her face was blank he had to think if it was the right idea to tell her the rest.  meaning he'll have to tell her about her family which he didn't want to do he also didn't want her to find out this way but he did think she had the right to know. "There something else.. the night of Scott first full moon you remember the night he ran out and left Allison at the party." Rachel nodded. "Well on that night your dad shoot Scott with an arrow he with a few other people. What I'm trying to say is that your family hunt werewolves their hunters."

"I believe you after everything I've seen tonight with Derek it doesn't seem so crazy," Rachel told him. "And as for my family, it doesn't surprise me after all my dad is never home some days he always seems to be out somewhere, so I believe you on that one."  Now she didn't know how she was going to keep this a secret from Allison. "Since you told me I guess time for me to tell you what I know.. Right as you know what happened to Derek's family what you don't know is who set his house on fire and that someone just happened to be my crazy aunt Kate and the reason I know this is because I used to be a nosey child. I happened to overhear her talking to someone on the phone one day bragging about burning the Hales house to the ground with the family inside she felt so proud of herself. She sounded happy about ending a family she didn't care about how she caused Derek pain of losing his who family. Like what kind of person feels proud of something like that she didn't care she laughed about it like it was some joke and it wasn't. I wish I went to my father or my mother when I heard her bragging on the phone maybe they would've done something and Kate wouldn't still be walking around a free woman." She sat down on the floor with her back against the wall. "I'm so stupid I should've done something." 

"Hey, this is your fault." Stiles sat down beside her. "Don't blame yourself. I'm not going to let you blame yourself. You didn't set fire to the Hales house that was all Kate and whoever helped her." he grabbed her hand. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you, and if you want we can talk to my dad, he'll be able to do something, and if you don't want to say anything, then I'm going to help you bring her down. I'm with you. I'm always going to be with you." 

~#~#~#~#~

Victoria and Chris were pissed at their youngest daughter for not being how when she was supposed to be and he angrier when she turned off her phone making them both worry about her. 

Sometimes Victoria thinks it would be best if Allison and Rachel got train to be a hunter at an early age so they would be able to protect themselves. 

Charis was the one who against them learning about the hunters' world since he wanted them live a normal life, to grow up without having to worry about werewolves or whatever else was on there. But being an Argent and a hunter was always hard as they were well known and something or someone was always out there to get them. 

Victoria was in the kitchen while Chris was in the living room with his sister discussing the werewolf problem that was in Beacon Hill and going over what happened with Kate the night she came back to Beacon Hill as they needed to know who the alpha is and kill it before it kills anyone else. 

The front door slammed shut meaning Rachel was back home, so  Victoria went to heat up her dinner while Chris was the one to go to her. 

Rachel was trying her hardest to keep herself under control which didn't seem to be working all she wanted to was break down and cry until she had no more tears left to cry. 

"Where have you been?" It looks like Rachel wasn't going to escape at the sound of his father anger she knew she was in trouble. 

Rachel sighed then turned to face her father. "Can you please ground me. All I want to do is go to bed, You can yell at me tomorrow." 

Chris shook his head. "where have you been Rachel? We were worried about you." 

"Like I told mom, I was at Stiles house studying, and we lost track of time." Rachel lied. "Now you know can I go to bed." 

"When your mother tells you to come home then you come home, you don't hang up and turn your phone off causing us to get worried in case something had happened to you," Chris said. "Now you can follow me to the kitchen where your mother is waiting for you." 

Rachel threw her bag somewhere then took her coat off and threw that to the side before following her dad to the kitchen where her mother and Kate are. She pulled out a stool and sat down next to Kate. 

Vitoria placed a plate full of food and pushed it towards her daughter. 

Rachel takes one look at the plate then pushed it back towards her mother right now she wasn't in the mood for food. "Not hungry." 

"Are you feeling okay," Kate asked placing a hand on Rachels' arm. 

"Of course I'm okay. I'm just hungry." Rachel shrugged her hand off. "It is it a crime for not being hungry if it then throws my ass in jail. You know somewhere where you belong." 

"Rachel." Her mother and father warn her. 

"What?" she glances at both her parents who were glaring at her. "I was only answering her question next time I won't say anything." she glanced at Kate. "I am sorry what I meant to say is that your a bitch and I don't like or trust you, I'm not ever going to nice to you when I don't have to be." she leans a little closer to her. "I know what you did, and I can't wait until everyone finds out." she got up and glanced back at her parents. "Now if you excuse me I am going to bed so goodnight." 

 


	6. Chapter 6

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel was sitting on Allison bed trying to convince her to sister to take a day off school and spend the day with her, but it was it was no use since Allison had her heart set on going to school, she wanted to be a good girl and make their parents proud.

Now Rachel was grounded her parents grounded her because she made them worry and for the way she talked to Kate.  If that wasn't bad, she got made to apologize to Kate with her father watching just to make sure she didn't back out. It was the worse thing she had to do. Being all nice to her was even worse. On top of all that Rachel has been ignoring Scott and Stiles, she felt bad for ignoring them, after all, it wasn't there fault all she needed was time and space to get her mind set on werewolves being real and that her family is a family of hunters. 

"Come on Ally be bad a girl for once in your life and take a day off with me." Rachel said. "It's your birthday, and you deserve to spend it a home with me your favorite sister in the whole universe." 

Allison rolled her eyes. "Of course you are my favorite sister after all your my only sister, and I don't wanna be a bad girl like you, I would rather stay a good girl thank you very much." Allison grabbed her bag from her bed. "If you skip school your going to give mom and dad more reason to  ground you some more instead of it being a week  it'll be for a month at most." 

"Well, it's a good thing I don't care at least they don't think I'm having sex." Rachel ended up finding out what happened at dinner with their dad and Scott and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her sister embarrassment, and at least it wasn't happening with her. 

"Wait until you and Stiles have the awkward family dinner then it will be my turn to laugh at you." 

Rachel can't understand why everyone keeps thinking that about her and Stiles. "Where did you get this idea about Stiles being my boyfriend? as far as I knew is that he was my friend and only my friend." 

"But you want him to be more than your friend right?" 

"Well yeah I might want him to be more than my friend, and I might be falling for him and his cute smile and his handsome face. He makes me feel things I've never felt before I've never had this sort of feeling before." Rachel paused to think about what she just admitted. "Oh god I think I'm falling in love with Stiles, I'm turning into you Ally." she fell back on Allison bed. "I'm screwed why did I have to catch feelings for someone. I'm not meant to be falling in love with someone this soon. What am I going to do now?" Do I tell him what I'm feeling or keep it to myself? Yeah, we might have kissed but we never did talk about, and he was the one to kiss me so does that mean he likes me? Allison help me out here you should know what to do after all your in love with Scott." 

Allison sat down on her bed and smiled at Rachel she was happy at how her sister finally admitted her feelings. "I think you should follow your heart and do whatever makes you happy. Screw what other people think and do it for yourself because you are not going to know what's going to happen until it happens." 

"I guess you are right. Right now I don't think  Stiles will want to talk to me since I've been ignoring him." 

"Rach if he likes you the way I think he does then he will forgive you," Allison told her. "You've got to be the one to go to him first since he probably thinks he's done something wrong and you know he's might just me confused as you are." she stood up. "I've got to go, and you should think about getting ready for school." 

"Wait before you go I've got something to give you." Allison watched as her sister ran out her room and coming back with a gift bag.

"Happy birthday." Rachel smiled and handed over the bag. 

Allison opened the bag looking inside before she took out a photo frame that had a picture of her and Rachel when they were kids. She then took out a small square shape box out of the bag, opening it to reveal a silver charm bracelet with an arrow on it. "Rach this is beautiful you know you didn't have to get me anything but thanks."  

"I've never missed your birthday, and I'm not about to start now." 

"Thanks." Allison put the photo where all her other pictures were and put the bracelet on her wrist. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one giving presents," Kate said as she enters Allison room. 

"That's my cue to go." Rachel glared at Kate. "I'm going back to bed."  she left her sister and Kate alone. 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel was in her bed with the covers pulled over her head and her headphones plugged into her phone and blasting music to block out the sounds around her. 

Chris entered his daughter room and yanked the covers from her. 

Rachel sat up taking off her headphones. "Are you going to ground me again?" 

"I would like to know why you aren't at school where you are supposed to me." 

"I'm not feeling well, my heads sore so can you maybe think about letting me have this day off I promise I will go to school tomorrow 

"That act might work with your mother but it's not going to work with me," Chris told her. "Now you are going to get up go get ready then meet me downstairs in ten minutes where I will be driving to school and making sure you go in." 

"You do know it takes me longer than ten minutes to get ready and you'll be waiting longer because I am not going to school no matter what you say.  so please dad don't make me go for once let me have a day off it's not like I'll be making a habit of it." 

"For someone whos not feeling well you still have the time to be a smart ass." Chris sighed as he gave up. "Fine, you can stay off from school. I'll phone in and let them know your not well just don't make a habit of it and at least you told me instead skipping school because if you did you would be in even more trouble."  he held his hand up when Rachel was going to say something. "But don't think for one second you can lazy about the house all day. You can do some cleaning up there's dishes and washing to be done you can do that and clean your room it's a mess in here. Later tonight your mother and I would like to talk you and find out whats got you acting strange, and we better hear good things about you tonight from your teachers." 

"Okay, that sounds like a deal." Rachel got up and hugged her dad. "Thank you, and you might not hear good things about me from Harris since I don't think he likes me and I don't think he's going to get over me being late and being a smart ass towards him." 

"Let me deal with him." Chris kissed his daughter on the head. "Before you even do any cleaning I want you to get some sleep you look like you need it and if you've got homework to do then do it and text your sister or someone to bring any work home for you." 

"I'm meant to be ill here dad, and you are making me work." 

"I know I'm evil." Chirs laughed and left the room. 

~#~#~#~#~

Stiles' time at school was not going well as Rachel hasn't turned up at school and Scott has disappeared somewhere.  He was also worried and pissed at Rachel for ignoring his calls and making him think he's done something wrong. 

Last night Jackson and Lydia ended up getting attacked by the Alpha, so Lydia is MI and Jackson has been acting strangely. 

After class was over Stiles called Rachel first as he needed to know why she was ignoring him but it wasn't a surprise when his call went straight through to voicemail. 

"It's Stiles again if you haven't noticed. I don't understand why you've been ignoring me or why you are not in school but can you please call or send a text to let me know your alright I'm worried about you.  Please, Rachel I just want to know your alright." 

Stiles glared at his phone after he hung up then he called Scott, and if he didn't answer, then they were going to be hell to pay.  "Finally at least you picked up," Stiles said. "Have you been getting any of my texts?" 

"Yeah, like all nine million of them." Was it ignoring Stiles day or something today?

"Do you have any idea what's going on," Stiles asked. "My girl- I mean Rachel has been ignoring me for some reason, and she hasn't even shown up for school the same with Lydia. Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face. Another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it." 

"Like what?" 

"Something." 

"Okay, I'll deal with it later." Later wasn't good enough for Stiles and before he had a chance to tell Scott that the call was disconnected. 

Stiles once more glared at his phone then putting it in his pocket. He had no idea if he should check on Rachel after a moment of thinking he decided against it, if Rachel was going to ignore him then he was going to ignore her and let her be the one to come to him he was done with chasing. He decided to go to Lydia's to see if she was alright and find out if she saw anything at the video store. 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel got a few hours of sleep and then she did the homework she had before doing the cleaning up, and after everything was done, she spent the rest of the day watching movies.  She always likes having the house to herself as she didn't have to worry about anyone bothering her. 

Rachel was watching Titanic on the couch with a blanket pulled over her and eating popcorn when her sister came back on home and sat down on the couch next to her and pulled the cover over herself as well.

"This has been the worst birthday ever."  

It looks like Rachel time to herself is over. "Why what happened?" she paused the movie. 

"I ended up getting grounded tonight all because I skipped school to spend the day with Scott. My day was perfect until we got back to the school tonight where three angry parents were waiting for us." 

"I thought you didn't want to be a bad girl ally." Rachel teased sister. "Although it's kind of your fault. You should've known mom and dad were going to find out they always do it's who they are. I don't think you should bitch about it. You did get to spend time with your boyfriend." 

"You are not still mad at me for not spending the day with you?" Allison asked. 

Rachel shook her head. "I'm over it, and I was never mad at you, to begin with, I thought you needed a day off from school." 

"I wasn't going to take the day off, but Scott asked me, and I couldn't say no since he didn't know it was my birthday and this was his gift to me," Allison said. "And it was going great until we go back to school." 

"How did he find out it was your birthday if you didn't tell him," Rachel asked. "Why didn't you tell him?" 

"He found out because of Lydia," Allison said. "And I didn't want to tell him because I'm a year older and you know what people used to always think when they found that out." 

"How the hell did she find out. Yeah, I know, but I also remember how you never gave a crap about what the people thought about you so why start now."

"You're really asking me how Lydia found out when it's Lydia she always finds out everything it's pretty hard to hide anything from her she smart even though she pretends not to be." 

"Alright, you've made your point." 

"So did you talk to Stiles today," Allison asked as she took a handful of popcorn. 

"No, I'm still ignoring him, and I don't think I'm going to tell him how I feel in fact I'm going to keep it to myself," Rachel answered. "Why tell him how I feel when I know he's in love with Lydia. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at her like she his whole world. How can someone get over one person he's been in love with for such a long time and fall for someone else who he just met months ago."  

Allison only thought Stiles liked Lydia she didn't know he was in love with her. "Haven't you ever thought that maybe he doesn't have feelings for her like that anymore since you walked into his life. You noticed him where Lydia acts like he doesn't exist." 

"Allison that only happens in movies and books." Rachel said. 

"Remember what I said to you this morning?" Rachel nodded. "Then get your ass over to his house declare your love for him before it's too late or better yet go over there and kiss the shit out of him then he will know how you feel about him." 

"Yeah, you're crazy." Rachel throws some popcorn at her sister. "Remeber I'm grounded, and I can't-do anything when I'm grounded." 

"I'll cover for you." 

"No it's fine," Rachel was going to play her the movie again when the remote was taken from her. 

"I think you should go see if Stiles is alright," Allison said. "Something happened at the school tonight, his dad got hurt, and I think he could use you right now and you can tell him what your feeling." 

Rachel forgot about her movie what she wanted was information on Stiles. "What how did that happened." 

"The mountain lion that was running around town attacking well it ended up at the school everyone started to panic. I nearly got hit by a car, but Scott saved me guess nobody managed to save the sheriff getting hit, but our father saved us all by shooting the mountain lion."

Of course, they set a mountain lion loose so everyone would believe it was doing all the attacking. Rachel hated how she couldn't tell her sister the truth.

"I don't understand why you couldn't have started out with that." Rachel got up from the couch to put her shoes and coat on. "Now I need to go make sure he is alright and maybe just maybe I'll take your advice." She looked around if she was looking for someone. "Ally where is your car keys?" she stopped looking when Allison pulled her keys from her pocket and handed them over. she grabbed then ran out the room and nearly knocking her over dad over in the process.

Chris looked at the front door then went to the living room where Allison was now laying down the couch getting herself comfortable. "Where has gone?" 

"She went to make sure her boyfriend was doing," Allison answered not glancing at her father. 

"Rachel has a boyfriend?" Chris asked confused. "Since when did your sister have a boyfriend?" 

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, but she might have one by the time she's home, and I hope she finally tells him how she feels." 

"I'm too tired to keep up with teenage love." Chris left and went back to the kitchen where his wife and sister were. 

Allison took the bowl of popcorn and put the movie back to the beginning. She ended falling asleep halfway through Titanic. 


	7. Chapter 7

~#~#~#~#~

 

Rachel was parked outside Stiles house for about half an hour going over in her head what she was going to say to Stiles. She had no idea what she was going to say to him. She didn't even know if she should take her sister advice and get over her fears and tell Stiles how she feels about him.

After about five or ten more minutes of debating with herself, Rachel finally got out the car and slowly made her way up he Stilinksi pathway. She took a deep breath before she raised her fist to knock on the door although it didn't make contact with the door it made contact with Stiles' chest. A very annoyed Stiles.

"I heard what happened with your dad. I come over to see how he was." Rachel said awkwardly.

"He'll be fine," Stiles said. "Now is that all because I've got things to do and I don't have time to talk to someone who has been ignoring me making me think I did something wrong."

"I'm sorry," Rachel told him. "I seriously am sorry, I just needed time to get my head around werewolves and hunters."

Stiles stepped outside and closed his front door behind him. "I get that you needed time and I would've given you time if you told me you needed it. Instead, you didn't, and you made me think I did something wrong. I told you, Rachel, I would help you with anything. I even would have kept my distance if you told me you didn't want to see me again but ignoring me the way you did it hurt. I care about you, and I don't like to see you unhappy so next time maybe tell me, so I don't have to worry."

"I care about you too that's why I came over here to see if you were alright and to say sorry for ignoring you." Rachel said. "I'm not asking you to forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you." she ran her fingers through her hair she didn't know if she should tell him yet or wait. "Can I ask you something? I mean can I tell you something and you promise not say anything until I'm finished, and when I'm done, and you don't want to talk to me again then I'll understand or we can go back to acting like I never said anything."

"I promise I won't say anything."

"I'm not good at this since I've never done this before and my sister gave me the advice to go for it and tell you how I feel so here I am standing in front of you getting ready to tell you how I feel." Rachel took a breath before she went and ruined her friendship. "I like you... there I said it I like you Stiles Stilinski. I've got feelings for you and not in a friend way either. I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship in case you didn't like me back. I'm not expecting you to like me back I just needed to let you know." At least Rachel told him. "So I'm going to go home now and let you think about what I said. You've had a long night, and I'm sure you want to spend time with your father." Without waiting for Stiles to say anything she turned and went back to her sister's car she couldn't wait to get home and just wish this night never happened she didn't want to think about her friendship being ruin because she took her sister advice.

"No, Rach wait.." Stiles tried to get her to stop it took him a second to finally process that he wasn't the only one with the feelings, she felt the same way he did. it wasn't normal for him since girls like Rachel don't fall for guys like him and the only way he was going to let her know he feels the same way is by telling her or showing her.

Stiles was going to do something he's never done before. He rushed to her before she could open her car door he grabbed her by the arm getting her to stop, and there was no backing out now.

Before Rachel could question Stiles on anything his lips were on hers and he was kissing her, and it wasn't like before it wasn't rushed like before it was slow and sweet.

Not once did Stiles break the kiss when he slowly moved them backward until Rachel lower back was pressed up against her car.

Stiles pulled back first. "That was my way of telling you I like you too," he told her. "This is all new to me as well, I've never done this before, and I've never kissed a girl before until you came along. I mean I've only liked one girl my whole life that I never thought I would even think about another girl the same way. Then there's you. You change that for me so yeah what I'm trying to ask here is if you want too... I don't know maybe try the whole dating thing see how it goes?"

Rachel smiled. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Stiles?"

"Yes yes, I am," Stiles said. "Do I have to get down my knees and beg you."

Rachel shook her head and laughed. "No, you don't have to get down on your knees, and you don't have to beg." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "My answer is yes I would like to be your girlfriend as long as you want to be my boyfriend?" You should know I can be quite a handful, I mean I'm going to correct you when you are wrong. I'm still going to arguing with you about Batman and Superman, I'm never going to choose Batman, and I'm going to make you watch Titanic more than once."

"I can live with that, well I can't live with you choosing Superman. I'll never get over that." Stiles said. "But I can live with the other things."

"Good." Rachel smiled. "Now why don't you kiss me again."

"I can do that." Just as Stiles leans in to kiss Rachel, her phone decided to go off and ruin the moment.

Rachel groaned and unwrapped her arms from around Stiles' neck to get her phone out her pocket. "Whoever it is better have a good reason for ruining this moment." she looked at the message. "Okay they do have a good reason since it was my dad telling me to get my ass home." she put her phone back in her pocket. "I'm not meant to be out the house, after all, I'm grounded."

"You're grounded?" Stiles asked, and Rachel nodded. "Why? What did you do?"

"Oh you know I was helping a dying werewolf." Rachel said sarcastically. "Not like I told them that I just hung up on my mother and turned my phone off causing them to worry about about me and I was a bitch to Kate in front of my parents."

"At least you only got grounded," Stiles said. "How long are you grounded for? because I would like to spend time with you outside of school."

"Not for long I hope, but I better get home soon."

"Yeah, you should. I'll call you later?"

"I'd like that then we can talk more about us or whatever." Rachel pulled him closer giving him one last kiss before she got back in her sister car and drove home.

~#~#~#~#~

When Rachel got home, she went straight to her sister room to tell her the good news. "You'll be happy to know that I took your advice and told Stiles how I felt and believe it or not he feels the same way. He is not officially my boyfriend, but we are taking things slow to see where things go."

"I'm glad you took my advice," Allison told her sister as she types something on her laptop. "Now I believe it's time for me to tell you I told you so."

"Don't think you are going to get credit for all of this."

"I am going to get credit, and in future, you are going to tell your children that their aunt Allison is an awesome person and that she is the reason why their mommy and daddy got together."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she walked over to her sister and sat on her desk. "So are pissed at mom and dad?"

"I'm not pissed at them. Why would I be? What gave you the idea that I was pissed at them." Allison hit the buttons on her keyboard angrily. "It's not like they grounded me on my birthday because I was spending the day with my boyfriend having a good time. why would I be pissed at them for that."

"I would like to see what you are like when you're not pissed." Rachel said causing Allison to slap her on the arm. "I'm just saying." she noticed a necklace on Allison desk one she hasn't seen before. she picked it up looking it over. "I've never seen this before. where did you get it?"

Allison looked away from her laptop to glance at her sister. "Oh, Kate gave it to me to me this morning. She told me it's a family heirloom. It was a nice gift, but yours was better." She pointed to the middle of the pendant. "She told me that has something do with our family, but she wouldn't tell me what. I've got to do my own research if I want to find out."

"If you want to find out about our family history then it's better to ask mom or dad." She can't believe Kate is playing dirty to get Allison in on the family secret.

"I rather do it myself. I know something is going on with our family like we are being lied to and I'm going to find out what." Allison said. "The only one who seems to be wanting to give us the answer is Kate."

"I wouldn't trust Kate if you want real answers then ask our parents. I trust them better than anyone else." Rachel said, placing the pendant back on her desk. "Now I'm going for a shower then I'm going to get into my bed. And call my boyfriend." More like she was going to rant to Stiles about how her aunt is a manipulative bitch.

 


	8. Chapter 8

~#~#~#~#~

 

Chris and Victoria didn't expect anyone to be in the kitchen at this time since Rachel was also up before anyone else and out the house before anyone else. Allison was usually up and about in her room getting ready, and Kate was never around. So when they walked into the kitchen to see their youngest daughter up and about and making breakfast, it was a shock to them they never thought they would see the day where Rachel would cook for them in the morning. 

The parents shared a look with each other and sat down where Rachel smiled and put a plate in front of them. "Are you feeling alright Rachel," Victoria asked her daughter. 

"Yes, of course," Rachel answered. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Because you are cooking us breakfast, it's not like you," Chris said. "So you've either done something wrong, or you want something." 

Rachel shook her head. "No, I don't want anything, and I've not done anything. I'm just happy, I know today is going to be a good day today." 

"Why are you happy," Chris asked. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Rachel packed her lunch for school. "Now that you manage about me wanting something. Can I borrow your car for today mom or you can give me my own one back it would be easier for me to get to school. Instead of taking the bus or getting a ride from Allison." 

"I knew she would want something. She never this nice in the morning." Chris said to his wife. 

Victoria hid her smile behind her cup of coffee. 

"Your evil dad." Rachel grabbed her bag putting her school books in before angrily zipping it back up. "Now are you going to give me a car because I would like to know before I miss the bus." 

"No, you are not getting a car we don't trust you to drive yet," Victoria told her. "And you are not taking the bus today you are going to go to school with your sister." 

"I rather take the bus." 

"Why?" 

"Because if she gets a ride to school from me, then she won't have a reason to make out with her boyfriend in the backseats before school starts," Allison said as she enters the Kitchen.

"Seriously Ally." Rachel glared at her sister. "Why do that? You are meant to be on my side. Plus I don't have to have a car to make out with my boyfriend, If I wanted to make out with him, anywhere without you or anyone else judging me now shut up." 

"You've got a boyfriend?" Of course, Kate chooses the perfect moment to walk in the kitchen. "How did you manage that." 

Rachel glared at kate for judging her. "Yes, I've got a boyfriend, his name is Stiles, and he is perfect for me, and you of all people don't get to judge me." she grabbed her stuff and pushed past Kate making sure to bang her shoulder against Kate's on her way out. 

Allison grabbed a piece of toast and rushed out the room to catch up with her sister. 

"Seriously Kate are you damaging to make her angry all the time," Chris said to his sister. 

Kate shrugged, "It's not my fault she can't take a joke." 

Allison caught her sister before she got to the door, she put her arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me." Rachel said. "But if you want to make it up to me then let me drive us to school." 

Allison took her car keys out her pocket. "I was going to let you drive." she pulled them back when Rachel went to grab them. "Don't crash or drive too fast and if you kill us, then I'm going to find a way to make your life hell in the afterlife."

 "You have so much faith in me." 

~#~#~#~#~

"I hate her. I hate that I've got to be all nice to her." Rachel was putting things away in her locker and ranting to Stiles about Kate. "Why can't she go away or better yet go back to hell where she came from." She slammed her locker close to look at her boyfriend who wasn't pay attention. "Hello earth to Stiles," she snapped her fingers. "You're not listening to me. Why aren't you listening to me?" 

"I am listening to you. I get it you hate Kate she is the devil who belongs in hell." Stiles faced his girlfriend. He's never going to get used to calling her his girlfriend. It still feels like a dream to him, and he's going to wait up, and none of this would be real. "Now, why don't you listen to me and talk about how we are going to ignore Scott today after all we are mad at him." 

"I'm not mad at Scott I don't have a reason to be mad at him." Rachel knew Stiles was about to go off on one so she bet him to it. "Look, Stiles, I know you're angry at Scott but maybe talk to Scott hear him out." 

"You know this whole relationship thing we've got going on means you are meant to be on my side after all you are my girlfriend. I know we are new to this but shouldn't you be with me on this?" 

"Stiles." Rachel took his hand. "I'm your girlfriend but Scott is always my friend, so I'm not going to choose between the both of you since it's not my place to get involved when it's got nothing to do with me." 

"Unbelievable, You know I would've picked your side. So guess what I am going to do right now?" Stiles said. "I'm going to walk away before I say anything else you might not agree with." 

"Oh come on Stiles don't be like this." Rachel watched her boyfriend speed walk on the hallway without waiting she went after him. "Stiles can you stop walking away from me," she called out to him, it was no use he was still walking away. "If you don't stop walking then I'll never kiss you again, and I mean it." she stopped as she was done chasing after him. 

Stiles came to a stop and turned to face Rachel. "You wouldn't. I know you are not the evil."

A few students who were still at there lockers were watching the couple like they were watching an episode of their favorite show.

"Oh I would, and you know I will."  Rachel smiled to herself she was feeling proud of herself, and she didn't care that people were watching them. "Guess what Stiles since you walked away I think you've given me a good enough reason not to give you a goodbye kiss so I'll see you at lunch." she gave him a wave before going the opposite direction and this time it was Stiles turn to chase her. 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel spotted her Stiles and Scott as she walked into the cafeteria she made her way over to them and slammed her books on the table getting there attention. "Are you two talking now?" 

"Kind of," Scott answered from behind a book he was hiding behind. 

"At least you are talking." Rachel leans across the table to remove the book from Scott's face only for her to get her hand slapped away by Stiles. "What you'd do that for?" 

"Because Scott is using the book to hide from your sister."  Stiles nodded his head to the table where Allison and Lydia were sitting, and by the looks of it Allison was reading something to Lydia and Lydia looked bored. "Derek told him to stay away from her."

"In case he decided to eat my sister," Rachel said, and Stiles nodded and laughed. "But he does know the book won't do any good hiding him." 

"Just let him think it's working. don't take that away from him." 

"I can hear you," Scott said. "Can you two stop talking like I'm not here." 

"We know, We just don't care." 

"Don't listen to him Scott, We do care," Rachel told him. "He's just mad that he didn't his goodbye kiss." she was still felt proud of herself. "Isn't that right Stiles?" 

"Did I ever tell you how evil she is Scott because she is very evil." Stiles grabbed Rachel's apple. "But since we are talking about you not kissing me. You left me standing there like an idiot." 

"And you left me standing like an idiot when you walked away from me because you didn't like my answer to something." 

Stiles wanted to bang his head against the table to prove his point that he was annoyed with the whole thing. "I had my reason for leaving the way I did, and you know maybe if you agreed with me or picked a side. Remeber you are my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend." He pointed between himself and Rachel. "I thought that's what we are meant to be doing or maybe I've got the whole relationship it is still all new to me." 

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm new to this as well, and I'm pretty sure we don't have to agree with everything. I did tell you before we got together that I would correct you when you were wrong. I promise next time I will pick your side if it makes you feel better." 

"It doesn't make me feel better," Stiles said. "But It'll have to do." 

Scott was confused listening to his two best friends argue. He had no idea they were dating in the first and right now they are arguing like an old married. "Why don't we get back to my problem now, I am the one who needs help." Right now he wished he kept his mouth shut when the new couple was looking at him like they wanted to kill them. 

"No!" Rachel and Stiles said a little longer now half the cafeteria were staring at them like they were doing this morning in the hall. 

"I think we should talk about this later when we are alone." Rachel covered her face with her hands. "This is embarrassing." 

"Agreed." Stiles nodded his head. "Now Scott we can go back to talking about you before Rachel came along." 

"I love it when you agree with me." 

Stiles tilted Rachel face to face him so he could kiss her. Now that was something none of them were ever going to get fed up with doing. 

"Do you even have a plan yet?" Scott asked Stiles bring the subject back to him. 

"Think so." Stiles once again stole Rachel's apple from her hands when she took it back from him. He took a bite from it and winked at Rachel when she glared at him. 

"Does this mean you don't hate me?" 

"Yeah. I'll be your Yoda." 

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." 

"Your Yoda, I will be." 

"Seriously Scott, haven't you ever seen Star Wars?" Rachel asked, and of course, Stiles had to quote Star Wars in a moment like this. 

"No he hasn't, and it makes me angry." Stiles glared at his best friend. "And you know Scott? I definitely still hate you." he started packing up his stuff and stood up. "Oh yeah." He grabs Scott's book before rushing out the cafeteria. 

Scott started to panic when he saw Allison getting up from her seat. So he quickly rushed out the cafeteria going after his best friend. 

"He stole my apple." Rachel said to herself and jumped when he Allison slammed her book on the table and took the seat Scott was on moments ago. 

"Scott has been ignoring me all day today," Allison said. "Do you know why? Has he said anything to you?" 

Rachel shook head, "He's probably got a good reason why don't you ask him in class later. So what's with the book?" 

"I told you I was doing my own research and this is my research," Allison said. "Do you want to hear what I've found out so far. I read it to Lydia, but she got bored and then freaked out when I showed her something." 

"Well, I'm not Lydia so read away." 

"It's about the beast of Gevaudan. It's quite interesting." Allison opens the book to the page she was reading to Lydia. "A quadruped wolf-like monster prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the king, Louie XV, sent one of his best hunters to try to kill it." Allison glanced up to see if her sister were still listening and unlike Lydia, she seem to be intreated in what she was hearing. "Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan. Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid. While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shapeshift into a man-eating monster. It is believed that La Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. Guess what his name was." 

"Let me guess Argent." 

Allison nodded. "Yeah and look at this." she flipped through the book to get to the page she wanted and showed it to her sister. 

Rachel took the book from her sister to get a closer look at the beast. "Our family killed that thing? It's huge." 

"Makes me want to learn more about our family." 

"Our family are now famous in some weird way." Rachel said. "I'm going to find Stiles before class are you going to be okay on your own" 

"Yeah." Allison waved her hand. "Go find your boyfriend while I go find mine and see what his deal is with ignoring me." 

~#~#~#~#~

"Either of you heard the story about the beat of Genvaudan?" Rachel asked Stiles and Scott, walking in between them to their next class with her hand in Stiles'

"The beast of what?" Stiles asked. 

"The beast of Gevaudan," Rachel repeated. "Allison was telling me about the beast. Our family killed it. The only reason she's reading about it is because Kate has been filling her head with things." she ran her free hand through her hair. "It all started with her giving Allison a necklace then it got my sister asking questions."

"Kate's not going to be here much longer Rach," Stiles said. "Her time will come."

"It better be soon." 

As soon as they walked into the class Rachel sat down and Stiles was about to sit down beside her until Scott started to panic when Allison entered the room and begged Stiles to sit behind but Allison ended up beating him to it. 

Stiles sent his best a sorry look then sat down near Rachel. 

"In a weird way, my sister and Scott remind me of Romeo and Juliet," Rachel whispered to Stiles as she watched her sister Scott talk. 

Coach slammed a book down on his table getting everyone attention. "Let's settle down and let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." Most of the class put their hand up in the air. "Greenburg, put your hand down, everyone knows you did the reading." he glanced around the room stopping at Scott. "McCall." 

"What?" Scott snapped out his fault glancing up at the Coach.

"The reading." 

"Last night's reading?" 

"How about, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?"

"What?" A few of his classmates laughed enjoying what they were seeing. 

"It's called sarcasm, you familiar with sarcasm McCall?" 

"Very." Scott glanced at Stiles who give him a proud smile.

"Did you do the reading or not?"

"I think I forgot." 

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a 'D' in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a 'D'.  Something beeping got Rachel attention she glanced at Stiles to notice he was looking at something under the table. "How about you summarize, the previous night's reading? No? How about the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read... In your entire life?" Coach continued when it looked like Scott wasn't going to say anything. "No? A blog? How about, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything?" As Scott heart rate pick up, Stiles showed Rachel the phone. "Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading." 

"You are a dick." Rachel said to Coach once he was done yelling at Scott." 

Coach paused looking at Rachel. "Excuse me?" 

"You are a dick," Rachel repeated. "I mean you were a dick to Scott, and you didn't have to be maybe next time be a little bit nicer." 

Coach shook his head. "I'm going to walk away and forget you ever said anything because I'm not in the mood to give you detention right now." 

"You do that coach." Rachel gave him a thumbs up. 

~#~#~#~#~

Stiles and Scott ended up getting detention from Harris after school, so Rachel's plans to hang out with them were ruined because of Stiles and his stupid plan to make Scott angry. 

So what Rachel did to pass time was join the gym, and the reason for her joining is because she wanted to something with her life. She was even planning on training herself to fight and learn to shoot a gun so she could protect herself and protect the ones she cared about. She didn't want to be weak anymore she wanted to be stronger. 

Rachel was in the middle of a run when she ended getting a message from Stiles asking to meet him at the school. Lucky for Stiles that she was closer to the school because if she weren't then, she wouldn't even think about meeting him at the school in the middle of the night. She had to remind herself later to make her boyfriend make it up to her.


	9. Chapter 9

~#~#~#~#~

 

Rachel has been wandering around the school in the dark looking for her boyfriend, and at the same time she was thinking off ways to make him suffer for making her come to school at night. She felt like she was in a horror film and at any moment someone wearing a mask is going to jump on and kill her. 

She was too busy looking at her phone when she turned the corner that she didn't notice someone rushing her way causing her to crash into that someone not only that her phone ended up flying out her hand and landing in the pool. 

"Thanks for scaring me half to death jackass." She glanced up at her attacker to see her sister. "Seriously Ally what are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be on a date with Scott?" she glared at the pool then back at her sister. "You owe me a new phone." 

"I was meant to be out on a date," Allison told her sister. "Then I ended getting a text from Scott asking me to meet him at school." she handed over her phone to Rachel. "He just called me and told me to get to the lobby he never told me why." 

"You got a message from Scott asking you to meet him here." Allison nodded answering her sister question. "Well, this has just got weird. I got a message from Stiles who told me to meet him here, but it was a strange number. I would show you, but you made me lose my phone in the pool. Thanks for that by the way." 

Allison rolled her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I will buy you a new one tomorrow, or I can give you my old one." 

"Well, it's better than no phone at all." 

"Do you think Scott and Stiles are messing with us?" Allison asked. "Maybe they wanted to try and scare us." 

"I sure hope not." Rachel dialed Stiles number. "I'm calling Stiles to see what's going because this is not funny anymore." 

"Allison, why aren't you here yet." Of course, it had to be Scott to answer the phone. Nothing was ever easy these days.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it's Rachel. Can you give Stiles the phone I want to talk to him please." 

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Why does nobody ever listen to her anymore?

"Sorry don't have time for catch up so please can I talk to my boyfriend. Don't make me ask again because I'm not in the mood." 

"Alright here." There was some talking then Stiles was on the phone. 

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked the same thing Scott asked moments ago. "You should be a home right now where it's safe." 

"You texted me and told me to meet you here," Rachel answered. "Why did you and Scott text us asking to meet you here?"

"What -- Meet me in the lobby, and I'll explain and please hurry." Stiles hung up before she could say anything 

Rachel sighed and gave her sister back her phone. "Looks like we're going to lobby." she took her sister's hand. "Now let's go before something kills us." 

~#~#~#~#~

When the sisters got to the lobby, Rachel went straight to Stiles and dragged him over to the side so she could talk to him alone. "So are you going to explain what's going on?" 

"The Alpha is here and Derek's dead," Stiles told her. "That's why it's not safe for you and or Allison to be here." 

"Your joking right." Stiles shook his head. "I wish you were joking right now. I need to get my sister out of here. I can't let that thing kill her, I've got to keep her safe." 

"Believe me I wish I were joking, but I'm not." Stiles took her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I know you want to keep her safe and I want to keep you safe so trust me when I say this. That we'll all get out of this alive alright?" 

"I trust you." Rachel pulled away just in time for Lydia and Jackson to enter the lobby. "This is all we need them here." 

Jackson glared at Rachel. "Is there a reason why you two are here?" 

Sometimes Rachel wanted to punch Jackson in his stupid face. "I could ask the same thing about you, but I rather not so do us all a favor and shut up." 

Jackson steps forward. "Why don't you come over here and make me." 

Stiles held Rachel back in case she decided to go over there and punch him. 

Before Rachel could do something a noise from above them stops her from doing anything. "Oh I would be honored to shut you up, but I'll leave that for later. Right now I think we should get the hell out of here before we get killed." 

~#~#~#~#~

They managed to get to the cafeteria safe without getting killed. 

Scott, Allison with the help of Lydia and Jackson were blocking the door with chairs like it was going to stop the Alpha from getting in and killing them all. 

Stiles was trying to get there attention about the windows and Rachel has had enough with them talking over him and not listening so she did the first thing she could think of and that was scream. 

"Thanks, Rach" Stiles rubbed his ear. "Why didn't I think of that. Now my ears are ringing." At least her screaming got everyone attention. "Now back to what I was trying to tell you four. Excellent work really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the twenty-foot wall of windows?" He gestured to the wall of windows.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Allison asked. "I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why." she glanced between her boyfriend and Stiles then looked at her sister hoping she would know something. 

"Don't look at me," Rachel replied. "I'm in the dark here, but I don't think anyone can tell you what is going on here." 

"No, I think Scott and Stiles can tell us what's going, after all, it's their fault we are here in the first place." 

"I guess you are right, Why don't we ask them and find out." 

Everyone was now looking at Stiles and Scott waiting for one of them to give them the answers they were looking for. 

While the two friends were looking at Rachel thinking she as crazy for putting them on the spot like that. 

Stiles decided to be the one to answer the question even though he didn't want to. "Somebody killed the janitor." 

When Scott chose to accuse Derek of all the murders and traping them in the school that was when Rachel decided not to listen anymore. She was not going to stand there and listen to him accuse someone who is just as innocent as them.

~#~#~#~#~

If Allison was going to get the answers she wanted, then she was going to go the one person she knew who wouldn't lie to her. 

"We need to talk." 

Rachel looked at her sister weird when she tugged her over to the far end of the cafeteria away from everyone else. "What about? Are you alright." 

"No, I'm not alright, but I will be once this is all over," Allison told her. "I wish I knew what was going on because I've got a feeling Scott is lying to me and I know you know something. So I'm asking you as my sister to tell me the truth." 

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Ally. But I'm the same as you, I don't know what going on here and I don't know who has trapped in this school." Rachel lied. "What I do know is that it's not Derek, so that was a lie." She took her sister's shaky hands in her. "Everything is going to be fine we'll make it out of this together." 

Rachel stumbled and almost fell if it wasn't for her sister grabbing her arm to steady her.

"You okay?" Allison looked her sister over who looked pale like she was going to pass out at any moment. 

"Yeah, I just didn't eat much today" Rachel answered even though she worked herself too hard that she forgot about eating. She was going to eat, but she ended up getting trapped in the school with an Alpha on the lose to kill them, but she couldn't tell her sister that. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." 

"I'll always worry about you." 

"Okay, assheads." Jackson rudely interrupted Stiles and Scott.

"Why does he always have to be such a dick to everyone." Rachel said to her sister and moved over to stand over to stand beside Stiles. 

"New plan, Stiles' calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. We good with that?" 

It seems everyone was on board with Jackson idea expect Stiles and Rachel. 

"No, I don't think I'm good with that plan." Rachel said stepping in front of Jackson. "That plan is stupid. It's like you want his Dad to get killed but if you want maybe we should call you dad. I don't know maybe he could sue the killer to death." she was seriously rethinking about punching him. "Why do you need to be such a heartless dick?" 

"If I wanted your opinion then I would ask for it." Jackson glared at Rachel. "Now please back off I don't think your boyfriend needs you have his back. he's a big boy he can handle it himself." he shoved her back a little too hard causing her to crash into Scott, and if it weren't for Scott steadying her, then they would both be on the floor by now.

Stiles surprised himself and everyone else and punched Jackson. "Don't touch her." He then took out his phone to call his father. 

Rachel watched her sister comfort, Jackson, while his own girlfriend stood off at the side of the room watching them.

Someone slamming against the door brought Rachel back to reality she even jumped when felt Stiles taking her hand. 

"We need to get out of here before we all get killed." Rachel said. 

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell," Stiles said agreeing with his girlfriend. 

Scott nodded his head. "Which only goes up." 

"That's better than staying here to die." Rachel tightened her hold on Stiles' hand. "Now let's go." 

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked when they were all safe in one of the classrooms which just happens to be the chemistry room. 

"Five, if someone squeeze on someone's lap," Jackson answered. 

"I don't think anyone is going to be able to fit in your car it's too small," Rachel said, and Allison just had to agree with her after all she had to sit in the back to get to the school. "And if you haven't noticed there is six of us, not five." 

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out of without drawing attention to." Stiles said before another fight broke out between Rachel and Jackson. 

"What about that." Scott nodded over to a door past the teacher desk. "It leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like seconds." 

"That's a deadbolt." 

"The janitor has a key." 

"The dead Janitory." Rachel said, "What are you going to do Scott? Search the poor guy's body, so you can get the key to get us out of here."

"If I have to then yes that's what I what I'm going to do," Scott whispered to his two friends. "I can find him by his scent, by blood."

"And die in the process. So good plan Scott, why didn't we think of that sooner." Rachel said sarcastically. 

"I'm getting that key, and I'm going to get us out of here." 

"Ally can you please knock some sense into your boyfriend for me. He wants to get the key so we can get out of here." Rachel said to her sister. 

"What no, You can't be serious Scott." At least someone was going to agree with Rachel. "That's a crazy idea." 

"It's the best plan, and someone has to go get the key if we want to get out of here," Scott said still not backing down. 

"You can't go out there unarmed. You are going to get yourself killed." 

Scott looked around the classroom then grabs the pointer stick. "It's better than nothing." he defends himself when they were all giving him weird looks. 

"Going out there with that thing is going to get you killed," Rachel told him. "Couldn't you have found something better. Even though I don't think there is anything in this room that could help you unless we throw Jackson out." 

"There is something," Lydia spoke up looking over at the chemical closet. 

"What are we going to do? Throw acid on him." Stiles said sarcastically. 

Lydia rolled her eyes at him. "No, we are going to make a firebomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-lighting Molotov cocktail. 

"Self-igniting ---" 

"Molotov cocktail." Lydia finished for Stiles. "What I read it somewhere," she added when Jackson was giving her a weird look. 

"Then let's get to work." Rachel said. "We don't have any more time to waste." 

~#~#~#~#~

Lydia was making the Molotov cocktail with some help from Jackson. Allison was still trying to get Scott to change his mind about going ahead with his crazy idea. 

Rachel was away from everyone else as she wasn't feeling too good. She was feeling sick and dizzy. 

Stiles standing next to Rachel was rubbing her back as he did back at Deaton's when Derek was dying. "What's wrong." 

"Nothing just tried." 

"It doesn't look like nothing," Stiles said. "You look pale like you are going to pass out. Why don't sit down instead of standing." 

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'll be fine just being here it is all too much. thinking that any moment one of us is going to die and to top all that I hate lying to my sister the one person I swore I would never lie to, and here I am right now lying to her." 

"Nobody can stop you if you want to tell Allison the truth," Stiles told his girlfriend. "But Scott might not like you for telling her." 

Rachel glanced at her sister. She hated seeing her so broken. "Maybe it's not the right time to tell her, I don't think it will ever be the right time, but she is close to figuring things out. She might find out sooner with the way Kate's going on." she moved away from the wall only to stumble again. "You know maybe I should sit down." She but she ended up passing out which Stiles caught before her body could hit the floor. 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel woke up in the back of the ambulance with Stiles sitting beside holding her hand in his. He looked like he was going to fall asleep any minute. "Stiles." She softly said to get his attitude.

Stiles smiled at her squeezing her hand. "You okay? You scared me when you went down like that, lucky I caught you before you did any more damage to yourself." 

Rachel brought her other hand up to her head. "My head hurts."  She sat up. "Why does my head hurt? Why am I in an ambulance?" she took a look at his face he was just staring at her, he looked guilty about something. "Wait why are we not in the school, please tell me everyone got out of there safe, and the Alpha didn't kill anymore. Is my sister alright." 

Stiles sat up straighter in the chair. "Wow slow down don't go passing on on me again. Don't worry about anything since everyone is safe including your sister. She is outside talking to Scott." 

"So what did happened?" 

"Well, Scott went out like he already planned then Jackson had a freak out in the classroom. He had claw marks on his neck I think I'm not really sure, I couldn't see much. Then -- 

"Scott locked us in the classroom." Stiles and Rachel glanced at the entry of the ambulance to see Allison walk in. "And the cops showed up end of story." She walked over to her sister checking her over. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like someone hit me over the head with a baseball bat," Rachel said. "What about you? You okay?" 

"No, I'm not okay." 

"Do you want to talk about it." 

Allison glanced at Stiles then back at her sister. "We'll talk about it later." 

"I've got to go," Stiles spoke up, standing up. "I'll call you tomorrow to see how you are doing?" he kissed her on the forehead then left the ambulance so the sisters could talk. 

Rachel moved over and patted the space beside her so her sister could lay down with her. "Tell me what's wrong?" 

"I broke up with Scott." Allison lay down next to Rachel. "I don't know if it was the right move, but after tonight I just needed space. I don't know why he was lying to me. Or why he locked us in that room like he did. Do you think I made the right decision." 

"Here's what I think. I think everyone went through a lot tonight and we all need sleep, and I think Scott locked us in that room because he wanted to protect us in his own way and if you need time to think about what you want. Then take all the time you need, and when your ready, you talk to Scott and work things out and if you don't want to get back together with him then he's going to have to accept that. I know it will hurt the both of you, but you never know Ally what the future is going to be like." 

Allison was quiet for some time that Rachel thought she fell asleep. "I guess your right. I'm going to need you on my side and not Scott's with whatever I decided." 

"You're always gonna have me, Ally. Your my sister and I'm always going to pick your side when it comes to boys or anyone for that matter, so you don't have anything to worry about. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

~#~#~#~#~

 

Ever since what happened at the School, Rachel and Allison have been sharing a room it was something about them both wanted to there for each other. Allison hasn't been herself ever since she broke up with Scott and Rachel has been feeling guilty for lying to her sister. She still hasn't made her mind up if she was going to telling Allison everything.

Right now Rachel was in her own room getting ready for School and once she was ready she grabbed her bag and coat for her bed then heading to her sister room. As she was about to open the door to Allison's room, it was already getting opened from the other side by her aunt Kate AKA the devil from hell as Rachel likes to call her. 

"Are you going okay at school?" Kate asked, sounding like she cared, but anyone could fake to care for someone, and she was one of they people. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Rachel answered. 

"Good." Kate patted Rachel on the shoulder then left her standing there. 

Rachel shook head trying not to think about Kate. "You ready to go?" She asked her sister who was putting her coat on. 

Allison nodded. "Yeah let's get out of here, I don't want to be late." 

The sisters made their way downstairs where Chris was already waiting for them holding his car keys. "I'm going to be taking you both to School today." 

"Dad don't you think we are old enough to go to school on our own," Allison said. "And if you're worried about us then you don't have to be because we are fine." she glanced at Rachel. "Tell him, Rach?" 

"Listen to her dad." Rachel said agreeing with her sister. "We are fine. We made it out of the school alive that night." 

Chris wasn't going to change his mind. He wanted to keep them both safe from everything that's been going. He didn't want to drag them both into his world where it's going to get them killed one day, and if he could then he would pack the family up and move somewhere it's going to be safe from them all. "You can keep telling me your fine for as long as you like. But I'm not changing my mind about driving you both to school you can fight me on this one, but you won't win. Now let's go before you late." 

~#~#~#~#~

"Thanks for the ride to school dad." Rachel said to her dad as they pulled up at the school. 

Rachel and Allison tried to open their door to get out the car only to find out that it was locked. "Are you going to let us out?"

Chris was looking up at the window of the school that was bored up. "Kate, what's your opinion on homeschooling?" he asked his sister. 

"Well, you know I'm more of a learning by doing kind of girl," Kate said. 

"What's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughter's lives?" Allison asked her aunt. 

Kate gives her brother a look before reaching over to unlock the doors for them to get out. 

"Thanks." Allison grabbed her bag then got out the car and waited for her sister to join her. 

"Just to let you know dad, I don't think you've ruined my life." Rachel knew her dad was trying his hardest to keep them safe. "Don't worry about picking me up after School. Stiles is going to be driving me home." She picked her bag up then got out the car to catch up with her sister. 

Chirs was watching them walk into school. "Chirs-" Kate started to say. 

"Don't." Chris cut her off since he already knew what she was going to say. "Your look communicates it perfectly. Yes, I underestimated the danger. Yes, we should've acted sooner. Yes, I should've listened to you. Anything else? Or does that cover it." 

"All I was going to say is you need to stop and get some gas." Chirs looked at the gas meter to see it was nearly empty. "But I do want to ask you if you think Rachel know anything about the family business."

"I know Rachel knows something since she was a noisy child and she still is. We can't keep anything hidden from her these days." Chris answered. "Why?" 

"No reason, just asking." 

~#~#~#~#~

"Nobody going to blame you if you want to go home," Rachel told her sister, they were sitting in the cafeteria. 

"I don't need to go him I'm going to be fine," Allison told her even though she was lying to herself. "I can't go running away just because I had a messy break-up." she gave her sister a smiled then took out her lunch. 

"Have you talked to Scott today?" 

"No, he tried though," Allison said. "I feel like a bitch for acting the way I'm acting."

"You are sad that doesn't make you a bitch. Your just a normal girl trying to get over her first ever break up." Rachel glanced around the cafeteria looking for her boyfriend who hasn't even shown up yet. 

Jackson sat down next to Allison with a try of his own food. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him because since when does he sit with them without Lydia and the rest of them. 

"You got something on your," Jackson said to Allison pointing to something on her lip. Allison tried to get herself but couldn't so Jackson took over. "Here let me." he reached over and wiped it off her lip with his thumb then stuck it in his own mouth. 

"Well, that is one way to put someone of their food." Rachel throws her half-eaten sandwich back in the brown paper bag. Not in the mood to eat anymore after watching Jackson trying to flirt with her sister. She needed Stiles to come and save her. 

Allison said something to Jackson, and he looked like he was lost in his thoughts, or maybe he just heard her ask something else. "What?" 

"She asked you if you would like a bite," Rachel answered. "Since you loved sucking it off your own thumb." 

"No, thanks," Jackson said to Allison and ignored Rachel who was looking at him funny like she knew something was up with him. 

"You doing okay?" Allison asked Jackson like the nice person she was. "I mean since the other night?" 

"Better than I thought I would be." Jackson glanced at Rachel. "What about you? are you feeling any better?" 

Something must be seriously wrong with Jackson if he was asking how Rachel was. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better thanks, I think?" 

Jackson smiled at Rachel then turn back to Allison. "And what about you? Are you still thinking about what happened?" 

"Mostly about Scott." Allison has been thinking about Scott ever since they broke up. "I haven't talked to him." 

"Probably a good idea." 

"You don't think I made a mistake do you." Rachel will never understand why her sister would ask Jackson that question. 

"No.. In fact I think he got exactly what he deserves." 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel was putting her books she didn't need into her locker when her boyfriend decided to slam her locker close, at least her hand wasn't inside the locker at the time. "Now you better have a good reason why you thought it was a good idea to slam my locker close like that." 

"I'm sorry, but I've got some good news to tell you." Rachel stood there with her arms crossed waiting for him to tell her his good news. "I made first line." 

Rachel smiled at him. "Congratulations." She pulled him into a hug, "At least you got what you wanted well I think you got what you wanted., Does this mean you will get to play?" 

"Thanks and yeah I guess it does but I don't really care," Stiles said. "All I care about is the fact I made first line. And I'm not good enough to play the game." 

Rachel lightly punched him on the arm. "Who cares if you are good or not. There are people out there in the world that is bad at something and good at the other. It would be kind of sad and boring world if everyone were good at the same thing. You know I bet there are people out there that can't do the things you can do." 

"Like?" 

"Well if I tell you then we would be here all day since there is a lot of things you can do." Rachel said. "I for one know that you are smart, caring. Like you care more about other people than you do for yourself. You are a good friend to Scott for putting up with everything he's been going through. And you are an even more awesome boyfriend, and I'm lucky that I get to call you mine." 

"Stiles smiled. "Thanks." he kissed her on the check, 

"Your welcome." Rachel smiled back at him. "Now I was wondering if you would like to go on an adventure with me after school?" 

"What kind of adventure are you talking about here." 

"Now you are just going to have to wait and find out." Rachel said, taking his hand, "All you've got to do is meet me at your jeep after school, and I'll tell you everything you need to know because if I tell you now, then you might not want to go." 

"Okay now you've got me worried, but I will go with you." 

"Thanks your the best." 

~#~#~#~#~

"I still think this is a bad idea," Stiles said to Rachel as they were sitting inside his jeep which was parked outside the hospital. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"I don't know anymore." Rachel didn't even know why she wanted to come in the first place. "I feel bad for them. It was my family that put them there and caused them all that pain." 

"You've got to stop doing this to yourself. It's not your fault what happened to any of them you didn't light the fire, that was Kate so stop blaming yourself." 

"It's hard not to blame myself, after all, I knew what she did, and I did nothing about it, I could have told someone. I mean I should've told someone. Instead, I was a scared little girl who did nothing." 

Stiles sighed. "Well, you are going to have to stop blaming yourself because nobody is blaming you. Derek is not blaming you so stop it. 

"Okay, I guess you are right." 

"Of course I am right, Now what do you say about us getting out of here and go back to my house. Where we will be alone where we can kiss, and I mean do a lot of kissing and cuddling." 

Rachel smiled. "Your such a gentlemen. But we are not going to yours for a make-out session, we are going to your so we can hang out, but they will be no kissing involved." 

"That's what you think, do you want to know what I think?" He didn't wait for her to say anything as he continued. "I think your lips will be touching my lips before we make it to my front door." He winked at her then started the engine as he was about to pull out of the Hospital parking lot, Rachel had gripped his arm stopping him from doing anything. "What's wrong?" He gave her a confused look. 

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could drive and if you let me drive, then I'll give you. " 

"So you are blackmailing now?" Stiles asked. "And no you are not going to be driving the only one who will be driving this jeep is me."

"Oh come on Stiles don't you want to kiss me and make me happy." Rachel still hasn't taken her hand off his arm. "I promise you nothing is going to happen and I promise I'll be careful." 

Stiles had to think for a minute since he doesn't anyone drive and if he said, then she would be the first one ever to drive his car. He looked at her, and she was giving him her best puppy dogs eyes that made him give up. "Fine, but if you crash, I'll not be happy with you." He sighed and got out the car. 

Rachel climbed across to get to the driver side instead of climbing out the car like a normal person, but she doesn't like doing things regularly. "Buckle up Stiles because you are in for a bumping ride." She warned her boyfriend when he got back inside the car. Once he was safely in, she took off and didn't listen to Stiles urging her to slow down. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

~#~#~#~#~

 

"Why did I even let you drive." Stiles complied about letting his girlfriend drive as he was pacing back and forth near his jeep which was now stuck in a ditch thanks to Rachel and her driving. 

"Oh stop complaining Stiles," Rachel told him, she was leaning against a tree watching him not bothering to help. "We'll get it out the ditch in no time we just have to figure out how." 

Stiles looked at Rachel to glare at her. "You mean I'll figure out how while you just stand there and look pretty." He kicked at the dirt at his feet. "Who even let you drive in the first place?" 

"I'll have you know that I am a good driver if I wasn't then I wouldn't have passed my driver test," Rachel told him. 

"If you were a good driver, then my car wouldn't be in a ditch, and we would be a house doing more important things right now."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What like kissing?" she moved away from the tree she was leaning against. "Why don't we give someone a call to come pick us like Allison and come back for your jeep later on and I'm sorry I don't know how many times I'll have to say it but I am sorry." 

"I'm not leaving my car here I'll just have to figure out on my own, and I don't care how many times you are sorry I'm not going to forgive you." Rachel knew that was a lie. He could never stay mad at her for so long. "

Rachel came up behind Stiles wrapping her arms around his waist. "Your car is going to be fine it's only in a ditch. At least I didn't crash into a tree." maybe she shouldn't have said that because that wasn't going to make him feel better. "And I'm sure you've driven it into a ditch once or twice." she moved her hand to his coat pocket where his phone was, she was going to take it out when his hand stopped her. 

Stiles moved her arm and turned to face her. "Don't take my phone we are not calling anyone. We are going to stay here and figure out how to get this out even if it takes all night." 

"Don't forget you've got to help Scott tonight since it's the full moon." Rachel reminds him. "So why don't you go and I'll stay here with your poor jeep." 

"You want me to let you stay here all night with my jeep on your own?" Stiles asked his girlfriend to which she nodded to answer his question. "No, absolutely not. You are out of your mind if you think I am going to let you stay here all night on a full moon where anything could happen to you. So no we will find a way out of this, and I will still have time to go to Scott's." 

Rachel sighed and gave up she wasn't going to stand there and argue with him when she knew she wouldn't win with him. When Stiles gets his mind set on something, then he's never going to change his mind. 

Something seemed to catch Rachel eye in the distance more like someone caught her eye. A girl with black hair and looked a little like Derek was leaning up against a tree and staring at them. So Rachel being the curious person that she was decided to get a closer a look and left Stiles there rambling to himself as she went to talk to the girl to ask why she was staring with at them. The girl never moved when Rachel walked closer to her. 

Stiles still talking away to himself more like talking to Rachel well he thought he was talking to. When he turned around, he notices his girlfriend wasn't where she was meant to be instead she was walking to towards someone. "Rachel!" she didn't even turn back to his yelling. "Damn it." he cursed to himself he looked at Rachel to his jeep then decided to go off after his crazy girlfriend and abandon his jeep. 

Stiles was out of breath when he caught with Rachel. "Seriously Rach why did you run of like that?" he looked at her, but she was busy staring at someone when he took a closer look at who it was his mind went back to the night him and Scott deciding to go digging up half a dead body. "What?" he rubbed his eyes in case he was seeing things. "You're dead." 

"Stiles, are you okay?" Rachel placed her hand on her boyfriends. 

Stiles nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." he looked at the other girl. "How are you here right now? The better question is why can we see you?" 

"You know her?" Rachel asked looking between Stiles and the mystery women. 

"Yes." Stiles shook his head. "I mean I don't know her, but I know of her. She is meant to be dead." He pointed to women. "That is Laura Hale as in-" 

"Derek Hale, sister." Rachel finished. "But that's impossible if that's her then why can we see her? as far as I'm aware you can't see ghosts that is just crazy." 

"Yes I know that thanks for stating the facts that we already know," Stiles said sarcastically and by the looks on Rachel's face, she wasn't happy with his reply. "Why can we see you?" he decided to ask the now alive Laura Hale. "Are you alive because if you are, then I'm not surprised because if werewolves are real, then I'm sure ghosts or whatever the hell you are is real." 

"I'm not alive," Laura stated. "If I was then other people would see me so I'm shocked that you can see me." 

"You are not going to hunt us now?" Rachel asked. "I don't want to get hunted because I've seen paranormal activity and it's not pretty." 

Laura rolled her eyes because if she wanted to hunt them then she would have done it by now. Instead of staring at them watching them for a distance arguing over something so normal. something she missed to do. She was just as confused as they were, If she wanted one person to see her then it would be Derek not complete strangers. 

"Ignore her." Stiles said nudging his girlfriend gently in the side, "This is her first time seeing a ghost so she confused just like me." 

"No that's not true, It;s not my first time seeing a ghost," Rachel told her boyfriend. "I used to have this first who was a ghost when I was younger but they disappeared after we moved out of that creepy house we used to live in. Maybe it's me, maybe I'm the one that brings the ghosts out to play and I'm dragging you into it with me Stiles." 

Stiles laughed, he loved when Rachel rambled. "Well it's my first time seeing a ghost so excuse me if I'm little freaked out here." he glanced back at Laura. "I'm Stiles and the crazy girl next to me is Rachel." 

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why is it that you both can see me and not Derek," Laura said. "I mean it would be better if he was the one who saw me and not strangers like you. We've been trying to get him to see us." 

"How many ghosts are out there," Rachel asked. 

"Just me and someone else, that I know of" Laura asked. "Do either of you know where Derek is because we can't seem to find him anymore." 

the couple exchange a look with each other and Rachel was the one who decided to tell her. "I haven't seen him since that day he got shot by some crazy." she wasn't going to tell a ghost how she was related to Kate that wouldn't end well for her. "And Stiles hasn't seen him since the night we and few other people got locked inside the school and got chased by the Alpha the same alpha who attacked Derek." 

Laura narrowed her eyes at that. "Why would the Alpha want to chase you?" 

"Because he wanted my friend to kill us and get him to join his pack," Stiles answered. 

"And why would he wanted Scott to kill you all?" 

"Scott his their new beta. He got bit one night I dragged him out to the woods." Stiles told her. "Do you know who the Alpha is?" Stiles felt bad for asking her about the Alpha since they were the who killed her. 

"No, I don't remember anything about that, It's all still it weird for me. none of this feels real." Laura looked around like she was looking for someone. "I'm sorry but I've got to but it was nice meeting you both and I'm sure this won't be the last time you see me and someone else when I tell them about you." 

Rachel wanted to know who the other ghost was going to be, but she never got a chance to ask anything else as Laura just disappeared right before there eyes. "Okay, can we get out of here now this is all creepy for me." 

Stiles nodded. "Yeah I agree with you and tomorrow we can figure out how we can now see dead people." 

"You make it sound like we are in that movie that Brue Willis was in and I don't even remember the name." Rachel took his hand. "

"You mean the horror movie that our lives have now turned into." At least they agreed on something.

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and because her phone woke up her up going off for the third time in the night meaning it was going to be someone important like Stiles calling her because he couldn't sleep. 

"I think it would be best if you got that or turn it off." Rachel was putting her lamp on when some strange voice said something one she doesn't recognize. 

Rachel sat up on her bed pulling the covers closer to her to her body and turn to whoever decided to break into her house in the middle of the night. A girl who looked about her age was sitting on her desk chair, spinning around on it like she had no care in the world. "Who are you? how did you even get inside my house without anyone noticing you?" 

The girl stopped spinning and smiled at Rachel. "Sorry didn't mean to be rude. I'm Paige and I got inside your house because Ima ghost so there your answer. It's nice to finally meet you, I've been looking forward to meeting you when Laura managed you." she went back to spinning on the chair and making Rachel dizzy just watching her. 

Rachel threw back the covers and got off the bed and put her hands on each side of the chair to get Paige to stop spinning. "That doesn't really answer my question, How did you get in my room when you had no idea where I lived."

"I wanted to meet you Rachel so I appeared out of nowhere," Paige answered. "Laura is paying your handsome boyfriend a visit right now, she is going to be with him while I'm with you and both of us are going to help you with the Alpha problem and maybe just maybe we'll stick around after that." She lean back. "Now ask me why I'm the one that's here and not Laura. Ask me how I know who you both, come on I'm begging you. I'm not that into mysteries." 

"I know the answer to why Laura not here, she found out I'm an Argent Paige nodded. "She doesn't trust me because I'm part of this family and to the other question, I don't know how you know us so you can tell me that one." 

"For the record yes Laura knows who you are thanks to me but she doesn't hate you and she doesn't blame you, she knows who at fault with tearing her family apart." Paige told her. "I know who you are because I'm been watching you, I know that sounds creepy with the way that came out but I know who Stiles is because I was there when he and his friend decided to dig up the other half of Laura body up then frame Derek for her murder which wasn't a smart move to make. and ever since I've been keeping an eye on everyone including you but I only found out about you when you help save Derek's life so really I found out about you when you found out about werewolves." 

Rachel moved away from Paige. "That's good to know." she rubbed her head, this was getting too much for her for one night, "You know when Luara said there was someone else besides her I thought she was joking now I can see that she wasn't." 

"If she was joking then don't you think she would have laughed." 

"Well at least one thing, you are going to fit in well with me and Stiles after all you are sarcastic." 

"I know, it's it great," Paige said. "So do you want to know anything else or is that all for one night?" 

"Yes, who are you exactly?" 

"That one is going to stay a mystery until I'm ready to tell you that plus you don't have to know that right now after all we've got an alpha to catch." 

"Okay, I can deal with that." she climbed back into her bed. "Now, I'm going to go back to sleep since some of us need sleep and have school to get to." 

"I'll be here, I've nowhere else to go." Paige wet back to spinning on the chair. 

Rachel going to have to do research on ghost and find out everything about them since it looked like Paige and Laura were here to stay. Her life has been like a rollercoaster since she moved to beacon hills.

 

_A/N - This is where my story gets a little AU. Strange things are going to start happening to Rachel and Stiles._

 


	12. Chapter 12

~#~#~#~#~

"I'm bored Rachel," Paige said to Rachel again she's been doing that all night, complaining to Rachel when fed up with doing something right now she was standing at the window looking up at the sky. 

"Yes, Paige I know you are bored you keep saying. So why don't you go do something that doesn't bore you." Rachel is at her desk reading about ghost a book Stiles ended up giving her. And she thought the book was useless, so she tossed aside and started doing her own research.

"We should be doing something fun." Paige decides to go through Rachel's clothes in her closet. "Like maybe a car chase, You know something like your boyfriend is doing right now with his best friend and Laura. Why didn't you go with them, if you did then you would get to drive Derek's car and try to get away from your crazy aunt." 

"Yeah, and what do I say when someone like my dad or someone who knows me saw me in Derek's car?" Rachel asked because that would be hard to explain when she is meant to not know anything about hunters or werewolves. "I'll be in trouble, then they'll find out what I know. And Kate will put the pieces together about me knowing about the fire, so no I'm not going to go out and help them, but if you want to go then nobody stopping you." she waved her hand to the door for Paige to get the hint. 

"I'm leaving you, I choose to stay with you, and that's what I'm going to do," Paige said. "Think of me as your guarding angel, I'm going to keep you safe." 

"How are you going to keep me safe when your a ghost and I hope you don't plan on staying around when I'm with other people because it would look weird to them if they see I'm talking to myself and before you know it my parents are locking me up in echo house." 

"Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I can't keep you safe," Paige told her, ever since the day she found out who Rachel was and what her story was she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to protect her. So when Laura told her about there being two teenagers who could finally see them and when she told Paige who there were, she jumped at the change to go to Rachel while Laura went to Stiles. "And you don't wanna get locked up in Echo House trust me it's not a nice place to stay." 

"Why what's so bad about it?" 

Paige stopped going through Rachel's clothes to look at Rachel who was still trying stuff on her laptop more like still doing researches on ghosts. "You'll find out if you ever get locked up there or maybe do your own research and find out for yourself." She turned back around and went back to go through Rachel's clothes. 

"It must be bad if you are not going to tell me." Something hit Rachel on the back of the head, she stopped tying and spun around in her chair to face Paige who for her to get a top whacking her in the face. She looked at the top that was now on the floor to look back at the ghost who was messing up her closest. "Do you mind not throwing my clothes about and messing up my closest I'm the one who has to clean it up after." 

Paige rolled her eyes. "If it helps I'll clean it up later." 

"Thanks, still doesn't make me feel better how you're messing it up in the first place but I guess it will have to do for now." Rachel went back to typing on her laptop. "Got to ask how are you even touching things? I mean you are a ghost and ghost can't touch things well maybe they can, I've watched the movie ghost before, and it took him some time to be able to do the things you can do. But that was anger that got him to do that." 

"Never seen 'ghost' so you are going to have to watch it with me so I can do what you are not about. Being dead for a long as I have then you get to learn to do things and yes it was anger at first then it just changes after that. When I died and woke up in a strange a place. I was confused I didn't even know I was dead, I didn't remember anything about my death, so you know waking up in a strange place and trying to get people to talk to me when they couldn't see or hear me was when I realized I was dead. After I got everything under control I started to learn, I even had to learn Laura all about the basic about being dead."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, I don't know what it must felt like to go through any of that. I know if it happened to me then I would've given up a long time ago." Rachel admitted. 

"I was going to give up, someone changed my mind if it wasn't for them I would have given up a long time ago," Paige said. "Then Laura came along, and I had someone to talk to, now we have you and Stiles to talk, so it's not all bad being a ghost anymore. But I've got to warn you there is some unfriendly ghost out there who will want to make your life hell so don't think all ghosts are friendly." 

"I'll have to take your word for it. But I don't think we are going to run into any un-friendly ghost anytime soon.

"Good." Paige now getting bored with going through Rachel closet and went to look over her books. Most of Rachel's books were Jane Austen meaning that must be her favorite author or something and the rests were just mystery, thriller and some horror books. Paige looked at a few more and picked up the one that looked interesting to her, showing it to Rachel. "So I'm going to read this book, I've got nothing else to do since you don't want to go out and have fun." 

Rachel rolled her eyes but never took her eyes off her laptop scream to see which book Paige was holding up. "You can do whatever you like as long as it gets you stop throwing my clothes at me and messing up my room so yeah go ahead." 

"If it makes you feel better then I could throw the book at you when I get bored with it." Paige got her self-comfortable on Rachel's bed. 

"Make sure you don't hit my face I don't want to have to explain to my family or my boyfriend how I got the bruise." It will also be weird if someone came into her room and seen a book floating and the paging moving on there own, yeah that will be an awkward conversation to have. 

"I'll remember that." 

Rachel signed and closed her laptop she was done doing research for one night. She got up and sat at the end of her of her bed. "How old are you?" 

"I'm in my twenties," Paige said, glancing up from her book to see the look on Rachel's face. "Yeah I know I don't look it, but I am, I died when I was about your age. Don't ask me how I died because I'm not going to tell you since it's really not just my story to tell. If I tell you then I'll have to tell you everything, and I mean everything so please don't ask me about my death Rae." she went back to reading and paused for a moment. "Wait you don't mind if I call you Rae do you?" 

Rachel shook her head. "No, go ahead call me whatever you like I don't care." 

"Well, that's good." 

Rachel was now bored so she had to find something do and she was hungry. "I'm going to go get something to eat, I promise I won't be long and don't worry about anyone walking in my room, my parents are out and Kate.... well you know where she is, and Allison is asleep, and she won't wake up she can sleep through anything these days." 

Paige gave Rachel and knowing look, "You are bored." 

"Shut up." Rachel walked out her room she could hear Paige's laughter all the way down the stairs.

~#~#~#~#~

When Rachel came back up the stairs. Paige was standing at the top of them with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. 

Rachel gave her new friend a weird look. "Okay, what is the matter with you?" 

"Someone is breaking into your room," Paige told her. "Now you've got to go back downstairs and get yourself something to protect yourself with like I don't know a frying pan. and you better hurry they are still in your room." 

Rachel was still looking at Paige weird, "What am I supposed to do with a frying pan?" 

Paige sighed crossing her arms. "I don't know it was the first thing that came to my head. But if you like you could fry there head like a fried egg." She told her sarcastically. 

"You know you are weird." Rachel looked around to see if there was anything she could use then she spotted the vase on the table with flowers. It was better than anything at least it wasn't a frying pan. She took the flowers out the vase and sat them on the table. 

"Okay, I guess that will have to do." 

"Of course." Rachel held the vase up and slowly open her bedroom door at the same time whoever was in her room open it from the inside. 

"Rachel" The familiar voice called out to her and grabbed her wrists before the vase could make contact with their head. 

"I should have just stayed in your room Rae then you wouldn't be nearly bashing your boyfriends head in with a vase," Paige said, she was leaning against the wall now. 

"Sorry." Rachel apologized to her boyfriend, she put the vase on the floor then that was when she noticed Scott was in the room as well standing at the window. "Now who wants to explain to me why you are breaking into my room at night where anyone in my family could have caught you both." she crossed her arms. "Have you both forgotten whose house you are breaking into." 

"Sorry, I knew it was a bad idea," Scott told her. "But it wasn't my idea I wanted to wait until tomorrow to ask you.." He pointed to his best friend. "He was the one who came up with the idea of breaking in not me." 

"Ask me what?" 

"If you could get us Allison's necklace." Stiles said instead of Scott, "We don't want it, Derek is the one who would like the necklace, You know the necklace Kate gave her." 

"Let me get this straight, you want me to steal my sister's necklace so you can give it to Derek?" Stiles and Scott nodded. "No, I'm not going to steal anything from my sister. You are on your own." 

"You can't be serious babe." Stiles wanted to do things easy for Scott so he wouldn't have to since he is trying to give Allison the space she wants. "It would be so much easier if you were the one who got it." 

"Of course it would but who likes doing things the easy way. Plus Derek didn't ask me, he asked you two." Rachel gestured between her best friend and boyfriend. "You know if you don't understand what I'm saying I could maybe say it in another language you both would understand." 

"No don't bother we get it, doesn't mean we have to like it." 

"That's good at least you are learning." she smiled at him grabbing him by the arm and pulled him closer to her. "Are you going to give me a kiss before you go?" 

"I don't think I should be kissing you." Stiles lean closer. "After all you are not nice." 

"Alright then." Rachel moved out the way. 

"Doesn't mean I wasn't going to." Stiles pulled his girlfriend back to him and kissed her. 

"I think this awesome," Paige said, she was sitting on the bed watching the whole thing like she was watching some sort of romance movie. "It's like I'm watching a live action love story right in front of me now if only I had some popcorn then I'll be ready to go." 

Scott was looking elsewhere as long as he was not looking at his best friends making out right in front of him. 

"I'm glad I'm not the one stuck with her," Stiles said, as he pulled back. "Scott and I are going to go now, and maybe tomorrow you'll have the necklace." 

"I'm not getting you that necklace Stiles, Now go." Rachel pushed Stiles towards the window where Scott was already climbing out of. 

"You never know you might surprise us." Stiles was out the window before Rachel could come up with any sort of come back. 

Rachel looked at Paige who was now fast asleep in her bed, she didn't even know ghost could sleep then again Rachel didn't know anything about ghosts. It was all new to her just like everything else in her life. 

Five minutes later Rachel ended up going to bed and fell asleep right next to Paige, only getting about half an hour sleep before she woke up from a nightmare that didn't seem to want to go away every time she closed her eyes. 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel had the worse night of her life, she kept on having a dream about fire like she was getting burned alive, but it didn't feel like her dream it felt like someone else's. And if that wasn't bad enough she was burning up and looked like she was sick. At least her parents didn't notice anything wrong, but they did look at her weird when they saw her talking to herself this morning in the kitchen if only they knew she was talking to a worried Paige, who made a fuss over her all morning. 

Rachel spotted Stiles and Scott in the cafeteria sitting at the table, they looked like they were having a debate. 

"You shouldn't be in school," Paige said, from the side of her. "Rae go home you look like your going to pass out." 

"I'll be fine," Rachel whispered she made sure nobody was watching her. 

"No, you won't." 

Rachel ignored the ghost and made her way over to Stiles and Scott's table, taking a seat across from Stiles and of course, Paige followed her taking the seat next to her. Stiles gave her a strange look, but she shook it off. 

"Did you have a sleepless night as well Stiles," Paige asked Stiles. "You and Rachel look unwell." 

"You okay?" Stiles asked his girlfriend.

"If I say yes that will be a lie and someone else will probably tell you." Sometimes Rachel wishes that other people could see Paige so she wouldn't look crazy. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I couldn't sleep last night, I kept dreaming about fire for some reason, What about you? You okay?" 

"He looks like he's going to pass out just like you Rae," Paige answered for Rachel. 

"I don't look like I'm about to pass out." Stiles jump when Rachel kicked him in the leg. "But anyway I had a weird dream as well." 

"This all started happening to us when two uninvited guests showed up so let's blame them." Rachel said. "Anyway let's talk about something else.. Like did you get the necklace? 

Stiles shook his head. "Nope, Scott didn't have any luck, and it would've been much easier if you asked her for it or I don't know take it from her." 

"You're the sheriff son, and you are asking me to break the law you should be ashamed of yourself." Rachel smiled and stole some of Stiles' chips when he glared at her. 

"Guys he's watching us," Scott spoke up. 

"Who?" Rachel and Paige asked even though Scott could hear Paige, but he did hear Rachel. Paige even glanced around the cafeteria to see who was watching them. 

"Jackson." 

"Who's Jackson?" 

"He's a jackass that's all you need to know," Rachel told Paige. Scott gave her a weird look. "I mean why is he watching us like some creep. 

Scott narrowed his eyes at Rachel, she was acting strange to him, in fact, so has Stiles. He's caught his friend talking to himself a few times. Something was going on with his friends, and he wanted to find out. "He thinks I can get him the bite and if I don't get him what he wants, then he's going to go to Allison and tell her everything." 

"So he's threatening you?" Rachel asks to which Scott nods. "Okay, it's time someone taught this jackass some manners. 

"I don't think that's a good idea, Rae." Stiles grabbed his girlfriend hand from across the table as she stood up. "You could get hurt." 

"She won't get hurt she'll have me with her." Paige got up and was going to go with Rachel she wanted to see something fun, and this look liked fun to her, "And don't use my nickname Stiles." 

"I'll be fine, it's not like he can do anything in school." Rachel removed Stiles' hand. "Plus if anything happens Scott will know since he hears everything." she made her way over to Jackson who wasn't hard to find him since he was staring at their table like some creep. 

"This isn't going to end well." Scott had to agree with Stiles on that one. 

"What is your problem?" Rachel asked Jackson, standing in front of him blocking his view of Scott. "No don't answer that, I already know what your problem is. You are a bully. So please do me a favor and leave Scott alone." she stepped closer to Jackson even Paige stepped closer just in case. "And stay the hell away from my sister." 

"Why are you afraid I'll let Allison know how you've been lying to her and you know her boyfriends secret." Jackson took a step closer with a smug look on his face, one she wanted to wipe away. "I wonder what would happen if Allison found out everything." 

"What you think if you tell Allison what you think you know about Scott and she will what... Thank you for telling her by being with you or whatever you want to happen with her because let me tell you something Jackson Allison won't thank you. No she will hate you, and if you tell her what you think you know about me, she won't hate me for long it will be for a day or two then she will forgive me, she'll know that I was protecting her the same with Scott."  Rachel sighed. "You seemed to want everything that Scott has first you hate how he's better than lacrosse than you, then you try to steal Allison away from him and now you think he has some sort of special power and you want that too. It would be best if you leave things alone go back to worrying about your own life and leave Scott and my sister the hell alone, or you'll have worse things to deal with." She was going to go back to her table when he arm was suddenly grabbed, and she was yanked back towards Jackson. 

Jackson was pushed back by an invisible source before he had the change to snap at Rachel. "What the -" he looked around confused about what just happened. 

"Looks like I've got myself my own guardian angel." Rachel smiled her eyes went to Paige for a moment then back to Jackson. 

"I can't believe I just did that, I've never done that before." Paige looked at her hands in shock, she tried to push Jackson again, but her hands just decided to go through him which confused her even more. "Okay that's odd, how can I be able to touch things but I can't have any contact with humans, that sucks." 

"Remember what I said, Jackson." Rachel patted Jackson on the shoulder "It was nice chatting with you bye." She hurried out the cafeteria with Paige not far behind her. 

~#~#~#~#~

Noah was leaving his house just as Rachel was walking up his front path. The girl looked like she hasn't been to sleep for a while. "Hey, Rachel how are you?" 

Rachel gave Noah a tired a smile. "I'm great thanks, Is Stiles home?" 

"Yeah he's in his room, he's acting weird, but that's my son for you," Noah answered. "So, will I be seeing you at the game tonight." 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, after all, it is Stiles first game where he might be playing. I hope he's playing, they will be mad not to let him play." 

"Good, I'll see you there then," He glanced at his watch. "Go straight on in Stiles will be happy to see you, I've got to get to work now."

"Sheriff." Noah glanced back when Rachel called out his name. "Be safe." 

Noah nodded. "I'm always safe." 

Rachel made her way inside and to Stiles room when she walked in she didn't expect to see Derek there sitting in a chair reading a book while Stiles was doing something on his laptop. And not only that Laura and Paige where they're sitting on Stiles' bed and they were the only ones who looked bored. But they were watching Derek. 

"What's going on?" Rachel closed the door moving closer to her boyfriend. 

Stiles spun around in his chair to face Rachel. "I didn't know you were coming over." he looked her up and down. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm burning up." Rachel walked over to her boyfriend and sat on his lap, so they were facing each other. She didn't care about the werewolf or the two ghosts that were in the room with them all she cared about was her boyfriend. "Not getting any sleep is annoying, these dreams are killing me." 

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Stiles has been having the same problem as Rachel, but he hasn't been waking up like he was on fire. "What are you doing here? I don't mind you being here, but I thought you would be at home getting ready for the game tonight. You are still coming to the game right?" 

"Yes I am still coming to the game I wouldn't miss your first game. After all, you are first line, and you should be playing well I hope you are playing if you don't I'll be having strong words with Finstock and make him let you play." Rachel told him. "Now what is going on?" she looked over Stiles' shoulder to Derek who was still reading a book acting like he wasn't paying attention. Laura wasn't paying attention to anything but her brother and Paige well she was watching the happy couple like she did the last time. "Is there something I should know?" 

"Derek came over to find out who sent the text to you and Allison. You know when I say Derek came over I mean he more like sneak into my room, scaring the crap out of me and I've had enough people sneaking up on me." Stiles said talking about Laura who came into his room in the middle of the night scaring him. "Danny going to come over and help us trace the text but instead he thinks he's coming over to do lab work." 

"So we've got to sit here in awkward silence to wait for Danny."

Stiles nodded. "Pretty much yeah." 

"I've got a better idea for us." Rachel got up from Stiles lap and held her hand out to him. "Come on." 

Stiles frowned. "Where are we going?." he took her hand and let himself get pulled off the chair. 

"Somewhere we can be alone." Rachel said, dragging her boyfriend out the room. 

"Does that mean we are going to make-out?"  

Rachel laughed. "Shut up." 

"Where are they going?" Laura asked Paige. 

"They are away to the bathroom so they could make out without getting creeped out by a werewolf and two ghosts watching them," Paige answered. "Although I hate how I've got to miss out." 

"Your such a prev you know that right?" 

Paige nodded. "Of course but watching them, it makes me miss being alive. I hate how I've missed out so much in my life." 

"Yeah, I know the feeling." 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel and Stiles were finally back into the room, and Stiles got what he wanted, so he was happy, now they both were happy that Danny was here so they could get it over with. The sooner they find out who sent the text they will soon find out who the alpha is. Then their lives can go back to being normal again. 

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked, confused why they were making him do this. 

"He wants you to trace a text for us." Rachel sat down on another chair she stole from downstairs. "If you want to know how he knows you can hack is because he read your arrest report because he's a nosy person." 

"Everyone knows how nosey he is, but I didn't come over here to do anything other than lab work. Since he's my lab partner." Danny said. "And I was thirteen, the charges were dropped." 

Rachel and Stiles sighed at Danny's answer since it looked like he wasn't going to back down anytime soon. 

"See what did I tell you, Laura, watching them is the best thing," Paige said, looking around Stiles bedroom and carefully making sure she didn't touch anything or make anything fall over because that would be hard to explain to everyone. 

"I'll make you a deal Danny, we'll change lab partners, and I'll be Stiles lab partner," Rachel said, hoping Dany would say yes since she hated who her lab partner was right now. "Only if you trace the text for us." 

Danny sat on the seat beside Stiles, "I'm not going to take that deal, and I'm still not going to trace a text. So let's do the lab work I'm here to do." 

Rachel decided to give up trying and decided to let Stiles take care of it. 

"Who's he?" Danny asked them when he noticed Derek sitting in the corner. 

"My cousin... Miguel." Stiles lied. "Yeah he's my cousin Miguel, I would ask him to say hi, but he's not much of a talker." 

"Is that blood on his shirt?" 

"Yes its blood," Rachel answered "He gets these awful nosebleeds from time to time." she glanced back at Derek, "Hey, Miguel-" she was going to get used to using the fake name for him now, even though it will piss him off. "Remember Stiles said you could use one of his shirts." she nodded towards the dresser.

Derek slammed the book closed throwing it on Stiles' bed and went over to the dressers and pulled his shirt over his head. 

Stiles lightly smacked his girlfriend on the arm to get her attention away from looking at Derek that she didn't even know she was still staring. "You are not meant to be staring at him," he told her then glanced back at Danny. "Anyway back to what we were talking about, we all know how great you are at hacking so --" 

"Stiles." Derek interrupted causing Rachel and Stiles to look his way. "These don't fit," he told him holding up one of Stiles shirt. 

"Then try a different shirt," Stiles told him when he turns back around he noticed the way Danny was eying Derek and then an idea came to him that was going to get him hurt, but he didn't care. 

"I can help you look for one if you like," Rachel said, she was going to get up and help Derek, only for her boyfriend to pull her on to his lap, wrapping his arm around her waist and blocking her view from a shirtless Derek. "Or not." she sighed and leaned back resting her head on Stiles' shoulder. "You've got to stop being jealous babe, I still like you better." 

"I'm not Jealous, I just don't like you looking." Stiles stated, "That one looks good right?" he said to Danny and put his hand over his girlfriend's mouth as she was about to answer his question which was asked to Danny. "What do you think, Danny?" 

Danny shook his head. "Huh?" 

"The shirt?" 

"It's not really his color,"  

Derek still annoyed with the whole thing took off the shirt and threw it to the side and searched for another one. 

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy." Stiles was playing a dangering game even Rachel knew he was going to in trouble later for it. 

"You're a horrible person." And that was how Danny gave in and decided to help them. 

Rachel removed Stiles' hand from her mouth. "You are just finding this out now, I thought you already knew that. He probably gets off on the whole thing." Just like before Stiles covered her mouth to stop her from talking. 

"It keeps me awake at night," Stiles felt proud of himself. 

"Stiles!" Derek hissed. "None of these fit." 

"So about that text....." Stiles trailed of giving Danny a look. 

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and exact time of the text." Danny got to work, and about fifteen minutes or so later he was done. "There, the text was sent from a computer." he points to the screen. "This one." 

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked, he now had a new shirt on. 

"No, no, no." Stiles not believing what he was seeing the account that sent the text to both Rachel and Allison was sent by Melissa. "That can't be right."

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel sat in between Laura and Paige in the backseats of Stiles' jeep. While Derek sat in the passenger seat as Stiles was on the phone talking with Scott, at least the phone was on speaker so Rachel could hear the conversation. 

 _"Did you get the picture?_ " Scott asked, He was talking about the picture of Allison's necklace, he managed to steal. 

"Yeah, and it looks just like the drawing," 

"Hey, is there something on the back of it?" Derek asked Scott, "There's gotta be something, An inscription, an opening, something." 

 _"No, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing."_  Scott answered before Derek could ask anything more about it.   _"And where are you, Stiles, Rachel you both are meant to be here, and you're first line Stiles."_

 _"Where the hell is Bilinski?"_   They heard Coach asks Scott.

 _"Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start,"_  Scott told his best friend. 

"I know." Stiles sighed, yes he wished he was at the game but he had to be here, he had to find out about the alpha. "Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." he hung up. 

"Stiles, if you want to you, can go to the game," Rachel told her boyfriend, she wanted him to play. "I can stay behind and help Derek, I know how much this game means to you." 

Stiles glanced at Rachel from the rearview mirror. "I won't make it, and I'm not leaving you behind." 

"You didn't tell him about his mom," Derek said to Stiles. 

"Not until we find out the truth." Stiles looked out the window to the hospital. 

"By the way, one more thing." 

"Yeah," Stiles was caught off guard when Derek grabs him by the back of the neck and slams his face forward against the steering wheel. "Oh, God! What the hell was -" 

"Yes, Derek what the hell was the for." Rachel leans forward. "Have you forgotten about how he's human and not a werewolf, he doesn't heal like you." she put a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "You okay Stiles." 

"I'm fine, I think," Stiles said, opening the door, he glanced back at Rachel. "You staying here or coming with me." 

"I think I'll stay here." Rachel glanced at Laura hoping she got the message that she wanted her to go in with him just to be on the safe side in case something happened. 

"Okay, I shouldn't belong." Stiles left with Laura while Rachel sat in the jeep with Paige and Derek. 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel decided to wait outside the jeep for Stiles as she needed the air and it was better sitting in the car with Derek as the werewolf wouldn't say anything but glare out the window. 

"It's a nice night," Paige stood next to Rachel, staring up at the sky. 

Rachel was staring at the hospital waiting for her boyfriend to come back out, something didn't feel right and the more waiting around, the more she worried. "Something doesn't feel right." 

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine." 

"If you say so." Rachel said. "Now can we stop talking, I feel weird talking to you, when nobody can see you and there is a werewolf in my boyfriend's car who can hear people talking like a crazy person." 

"Oh don't worry about Derek he's on the phone." 

Rachel glanced towards the jeep where Derek was indeed on the phone with someone and not a moment later he was rushing out the jeep and running towards the hospital. Rachel looked back at her friend. "I think I've got a right to worry now." 

Before Paige could say anything Laura appeared in front of them "Peter, he's the Alpha. my uncle is the one who killed me." 

"Are you sure?" Paige asked taking a step closer to her closest friend. 

"What do you mean am I sure?" Laura questions not believe she got just asked that. "Of course I'm sure he's in there right now with his crazy bitch of a nurse, he's in there with Derek probably killing him. Oh god, I left my brother in there with our crazy uncle who could be ripping him apart right now I-"

"What about Stiles?" Rachel asked, worried about her boyfriend being in there when there was a crazy alpha on the lose. "He's okay right?" she was going to run in the hospital just to make sure he was okay. 

Laura nodded. "He is fine, Derek came before anything could happen to him, and now my brother and uncle are fighting." 

"Then what are you doing out here with us. You should be in there with Stiles." 

"What can I do Rachel! I'ma ghost nobody can see me but you and Stiles. How am I meant to protect him when I can't do anything but watch. I can't do what Paige can, I've only been dead for a short while." 

"Okay-" Paige cut in, not wanting an argument to take place between them. "How about we don't argue it's getting us nowhere." 

"Rachel!" 

The three girls turned around to see Stiles running out of the hospital and towards Rachel, he took her hand and began walking to his jeep. "We need to find Scott and warn him." 

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as soon as they got in his car. "You are not hurt are you?" 

Stiles shook his head. "I'm fine, Derek turned up before anything could happen then he started fighting with his uncle, and I left before anything else could happen, and now we've got to go get Scott." 

"Our lives have turned into an episode of supernatural." 


	13. Chapter 13

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel got woken up in the middle of the night to someone trying to wake her up. She sat up gasping for air she felt like someone stepped on her chest. 

Paige sat on the side of Stiles bed looking at Rachel. She was concerned for both of her new friends. It turns out Rachel wasn't the only one to wake up from a nightmare, and Stiles looked as bad as she felt. 

"Okay that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Paige said to Rachel. "I mean you and Stiles looked like you were having the same dream or something." 

"Yeah, and you both look like death," Laura added. 

Rachel wasn't paying attention to anything but her own hands she was trying to get them to stop shaking. She flinched a bit when Stiles held her hands, getting her to calm down. "Whatever is happening to us, all started when you both showed up. I would like to have a good nights sleep again. You know sometimes I wished my family didn't move here." 

"You and me both," Stiles said, rubbing Rachel back. "We are going to get through this together." 

"Or wait until it makes us both go crazy, after all, it is already driving me crazy." 

"We can help as well you know," Paige told them which she got an odd look from the couple causing her to roll her eyes at them. "We can ask around, we do know other ghosts, so maybe we can talk to them. But first, we are going to go and let you both get some sleep." after that Paige and Laura disappeared leaving the couple to talk. 

"At least she said something helpful," Stiles said. "Now let's do what she said and try to get some sleep and if we can't then we've got Netflix to keep us entertained for the rest of the night." He pulled Rachel down with him and put his around her, pulling her closer to them to try and get some sleep. 

~#~#~#~#~

"I hate this plain." Rachel was sitting the back of Stiles' jeep with Scott and Stiles sitting in front. They were driving to save Jackson from her dad. As he thinks Jackson could be the beta that they are all looking for. "Hate how I've got to come with you both to save that Jackass, can't we just leave him for my dad to deal with. If we do that, then we won't have to deal with him anymore." 

After not having much sleep last night, both Stiles and Rachel weren't in the best of moods, and the couple has been arguing, and Scott has been stuck in the middle all day not knowing what to do or say in case they start on him.

"I don't see why you are complaining, It's not like your dad will be able to see you," Stiles said more like snapped at her. "So maybe stop complaining because you are giving me a headache." 

"Don't need to be an ass again." Rachel glared at the back of her boyfriends head 

"I think both of you sh-" 

Stiles slammed hard on the brakes cutting Scott off from what he was going to say. "I've got an idea, Rae if you don't like the plan then why don't you get out because nobody is stopping you."

"Guys come on can -" 

Once again Scott was cut by Rachel this time. "I think that has been the best idea you've had all day." She unfastened her seatbelt. "I don't know why I didn't think about that." she then got out the car thanks to Scott moving out her way even though he had no choice in the matter. "I can't believe I'm going to say this right now, but you are a bigger jackass than Jackson." she slammed the car door closed which just pissed Stiles of even more. 

"Don't take your anger out on my jeep," Stiles yelled, and in return, Rachel flipped him off and kept on walking. "Well, that could have gone better." 

"Don't you think you should be going after her," Scott said when it looked like Stiles was going to start the jeep up again and drive off without caring about his girlfriend. 

"No, I don't think I should." Stiles was stubborn like always. "I mean why should I?" 

"Well for the one you both have been arguing all day, and I've been stuck in the middle of it, and you should be the first one to say sorry," Scott said, and it looked like Stiles wasn't going to back down. "And second do you really want her walking home by herself when the Alpha is out there who hates her family and would do anything to make her family suffer." 

"Sometimes I hate it when you are right." Stiles gave up and got out the car and went after Rachel. 

Rachel didn't get far when Paige suddenly appeared in front of her causing her to stop walking. She wasn't in the mood to deal with ghosts right now. "I hate when you do that, and I hate when you show up when I clearly don't want you here." 

"I would say sorry if I were you," Paige said. "Now I'm here because I think you and Stiles should stop arguing over stupid things." 

"If I wanted your opinion, I would ask for it." Rachel snapped. "Why do you even care?" 

"Because I care about you two and you are my friend, isn't that what friends do for each other? They look out for one another and don't abandon them. Also, you and Stiles are acting like kids arguing over things so stupid." 

"Well aren't you such a friendly ghost." Rachel said sarcastically. "But you are wrong, You are not my friend, you are just a ghost that came into my life and won't leave me alone so why don't you go away and go back to where you came from." As soon as the words left Rachel, she regretted them straight away. "Paige I'm-"

Paige held her hand up to stop Rachel talking. "Don't worry about it. Please talk to Stiles and sort things out." She disappeared after that leaving Rachel alone. 

"Rachel." Rachel turn around to see Stiles standing in front of her. "I think we should talk." 

Rachel crossed her arms and glared at him. She was just as stubborn as him when it comes to these things. 

Stiles sighed. "I guess I'll be the bigger person here and tell you I'm sorry for snapping at you so can we just go to... You know being us." 

"So your sorry for being an asshole?" Rachel asked to which Stiles nodded. "Okay then, I'm sorry for being a bitch. Remember you were the one who told me to get out the car so I'm not sorry for that or for complaining about going to save Jackson from my father because it's his own fault he brought it on himself, and I don't care about him." She linked her armed with his. "Now let's go before Scott comes over here and decided to knock our heads together." 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Now he knows what it's like to be stuck in the middle of someone else's relationship." 

~#~#~#~#~

"Time for you to hide babe," Stiles told Rachel. She got down and made sure she was well hidden from her dad as Stiles pulled the jeep to a stop where her father and Jackson were standing beside Jackson's broke down car. 

"Everything okay?" Scott asked Chris and Jackson, Chris was the only one who looked unhappy to see them. 

"Hey, Scott." Chris greeted Scott in the nicest way he could. "Your friend here was having car trouble. We're just taking a look." 

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck." 

"Yeah, You want a ride?" Stiles suddenly spoke up. Jackson hesitated for a moment. "Hey, come, Jackson, you're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." To stop herself from making a sound, Rachel had to cover her mouth. 

"Hey boys," Chris said as he reached into Jackson and turned the engine on. "Told You I knew a few things about cars." 

After Chirs was gone, Stiles looked down at Rachel. "You can come out now." 

"What, are you following me now?" Jackson asked them as soon as Scott, Stiles, and Rachel got out the jeep. 

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot." Scott hissed at Jackson "You almost gave away everything, right there." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"He thinks you're the second beta." 

"What?" 

"He thinks you're me!" Scott then angrily turned around and slammed his fist down on the hood of Stiles's jeep. 

"Dude my jeep." Stiles now was annoyed that his girlfriend and best friend kept on hurting his jeep. 

Scott ignored Stiles. "I can hear your heart beating from a mile away - literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you, so he doesn't kill you too!" 

Rachel steps forward pushing Scott away from the jeep as he was about to hit it again. "How about we stop hurting Stiles' jeep, can't you see that you are upsetting him." She playful winked at her boyfriend who in returned glared at her. "If you want to punch someone then hit Jackson, it looks like someone needs to knock some sense into him." 

Jackson lightly pushed Rachel away from him. She didn't even notice she got close to him in the first place. "Shut up and mind your own for once Argent." 

"Okay that does it, if he doesn't hit you then I sure as hell will." Rachel shoved Jackson back and got ready to punch him only for Stiles to grabbed her wrists pulling her away from Jackson.

"Dude can you, please do something before my girlfriend does it for you," Stiles said to Scott while trying to keep Rachel back from hitting Jackson. 

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you," Scott told Jackson, he faced Stiles and Rachel. "I can't protect anyone." 

"Why are you looking at me?" The couple asked there best friend. 

"You know, now you have to do it," Jackson said before Scott could answer them. "Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself."

"No, you won't, just trust me." Scott was trying his hardest to get Jackson to listen to him, but it was like it was going in one ear and out the other. "All it does it make things worse." 

"Oh, yeah really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds to like a real hardship, McCall." 

Rachel went for Jackson again and just like last time Stiles stop her, pulling her closer to him. 

"Yeah, I can run really fast now - Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me!" Jackson glanced at Rachel for a moment like he was blaming her for everything her family has done. "And I can hear things - Like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me any more right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you. It ruins your life." 

"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you-" Jackson never got to finishes his speech as he was on the ground holding his now bloody nose. 

"Now I didn't need my guarding angel to do that." Rachel said shaking her hand. Scott was looking at in shock not believing what she did. Stiles was smiling feeling happy that someone else did and Jackson was glaring at him. "Can you start listening to what Scott is trying to tell you because believe it or not he is trying to protect you which I think he shouldn't be doing in the first place after all you don't listen to anyone but yourself. Someday you are going to ask the wrong person, and it is going to get you hurt or worse killed." she looked at Stiles. "I'm going to sit in the jeep while you two deal with Jackass if I stand here any longer I'll end up punching him again." she patted Stiles on the arm before climbing into the car. 

"Well, that was weird," Scott said to Stiles. 

"I know, and it was awesome." 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel decided to go for a walk at night to clear her head what she didn't expect was to go for a walk and end up at the Hale burned house that was even strange to her. "Why am I here?" she asked herself looking around. 

"I've been wondering the same thing." 

Rachel spun around coming face to face with Kate who was pointing a gun at her. "Kate, what are you doing here?" 

"Here I was minding my own business then you showed up." Kate waved the gun about before pointing it back at Rachel. "I was thinking about ways on how I was going to get you out of the way, and here you show up, so I call it a win win don't you." 

Rachel glared at Kate. "What are you going to do shoot me? You and I both know that you won't get away with it. My dad will find out what you did, and he won't be happy when he finds out that his sister killed his own daughter and don't get me started on Stiles finding out." 

"Your boyfriend won't be able to save you this time Rachel nobody will," Kate said. "Don't worry though I am not going to kill you." she smiled. "Well not just yet anyway but right now I need you out the road. I've alright got Allison right where I want her and I don't need you telling your sister or anyone else what you know about the Hale fire." 

Rachel laughed confusing Kate. "You can tell Allison all about werewolves and that you think they are monsters all you like but what are you going to do when she finds out that the real monster is you. So go ahead play your mind games all you want, someone is going to fill my dad in on what you've done. You see just because I haven't told my dad doesn't mean I've not told anyone else, they will make sure you get whats coming to you. Do whatever you want to me I don't care because you are going to get what's coming to you sooner than you think." 

"I guess your right, too bad you won't be around to see any of that happen. Keep in mind Rachel you brought this all on yourself if you minded your own business then none of this would be happening to you." Kate nodded to someone behind Rachel. "But right now it is time for sleeping beauty to go to sleep." 

Rachel didn't get a chance to question Kate on what she was up before someone hit on the back of her head with something causing everything to go dark. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

~#~#~#~#~

 

Kate was pacing back and force panicking about how Rachel hasn't woke up after getting knocked out. Right now the youngest Argent was tied to a chair.  At least Kate has text Chris and Victoria making up a lie about Rachel while pretending to be her. "How hard did you hit her?" Kate asked the hunter who had the job to knock her niece out. "If she doesn't wake up soon then everything won't go as its planed." 

The hunter rolled his eyes. "I only did what you asked, if we did it my way, then we wouldn't be having this problem." He moved closer to Rachel. Maybe it was because he hit her a bit too hard that she wasn't waking up. "So how are you going to explain this to your brother when he does find out you had something to do with his daughters disappearing?" 

"He's not going to find out anything about me if I have anything to do with it." Kate walked over to a table where Rachel's phone was laying, picking it up to check if anyone has been trying to get in contact with her. "She's a very popular girl." Rachel had missed calls and texts from everyone, the one who has been texting and calling a lot has been Stiles. "Not only do I have to worry about my annoying brother, but I've also got to worry about Rachel boyfriend who seems to know everything thanks to Rachel and her big mouth." she slammed her phone back down on the table. "Oh well looks like I'll have to get rid of him as well, shouldn't be too hard." she grabbed his coat and her gun. "If she wakes up then do whatever you have to do, I don't care if you hurt her, she not my problem anymore she is yours, Just don't let her escape, she has a way of tricking people." If only she had Rachel on her side the same with Allison then none of this would be happening right now, Rachel would be having time with her boyfriend and getting ready for the dance the night with her sister, but instead, she is tied to a chair unconscious with nowhere else to go. "I'll keep you updated on what is happening." 

~#~#~#~#~

When Rachel woke up her she had to blink a few times, it took her a few minutes to get a clear picture of where she was. She wanted to be home in her bed then she remembers what happened with Kate. She tried to both only to not be able to with her hands tied behind her back. "Could this get any worse." 

"Looks like sleepy beauty is finally awake." an unfamiliar voice said in front of Rachel. "Took a while but at least your awake now we get to have some fun." 

Rachel looked at the unfamiliar face one she hasn't seen before. "Who the hell are you? and where am I?" 

"I'm the one who knocked you out." The hunter said. "I must have hit you too hard if you don't remember what happened." 

Rachel ignored him to glanced around the small dirty room. "You can't keep me here someone is going to come for me when they realize I'm missing." 

"You've been gone for a whole full day so what makes he think anyone is going to come after you?" The hunter grabbed Rachel face in a tight grip causing her to look at him. "Face it, sweetheart, nobody is going to come you, not your family and not your friends, looks like they don't even care about you." he got even closer to her. "And most of all your own boyfriend doesn't care about you. I believe he will be on his way to that dance with that redhead girl. It must hurt to know that nobody is going to come to your recuse." 

"You can say whatever you want to me, I don't care because I know someone is going to come for me," Rachel told him, she wasn't going to give up. she wasn't that kind of person. "My dad coming for me." 

~#~#~#~#~

Allison life has turn upside down, her world has fallen apart, and the one person she needed right now wasn't anywhere to be found. After finding out the truth about her family and her boyfriend she wanted her sister who just so happened to be missing and everyone was acting like she wasn't missing and Allison was going to put an end to it. "Dad, where is Rachel?" 

Christ narrowed his eyes at Allison. "What do you mean where is Rachel?" he asked. "I thought she was staying with Sties after all that was what she told s when she sent the message." 

Allison shook her head. "If she were with Stiles, then I would've seen her with him at school and at the dance, but instead he took Lydia to the dance which confused me because why would he take Lydia and not Rachel it just doesn't make sense." Something was wrong she could feel it. "Now you can't make me go anywhere now when something could have happened to Rachel. I need to stay here and look for her, and I refuse to go with Rachel, she needs to know what is going on with this family." 

"I believe your sister already knows everything about the family and Scott," Kate told Allison coming out the house with her own bag. "She known way long before you." 

Chris glared at his sister. "Why don't you get in the car and let me deal with this." he looked back at his daughter who looked hurt and furious with being the last one to know about everything. "Rachel is going to be fine. Do you want to know how I know? it is because I will find her and if anyone has hurt her in any way then I'll make them pay myself." He didn't miss the look his sister made. "Now I need to keep you safe as well so you are going to go with Kate and soon your mother and I will sit you and Rachel down and tell you everything alright?" Allison nodded, Chris then kissed his daughter on the head and closed the passenger side. "Call me when you get there okay?" 

Allison nodded, and Kate drove off not before giving her brother a look. 

When the car was gone, Victoria walked up to her husband. "I've got a bad feeling about this. You don't think the Alpha has got Rachel do you?" She didn't want to think that she needed to have both her daughter safes. "Whatever you have to do then do it, find Rachel before it too late." 

"Don't worry, I'm going to find her and the Alpha, and I know who to ask." 

~#~#~#~#~

"You must love doing Kate's dirty work for her." Rachel said to the hunter she still didn't know the name. "You are basically her bitch, speaking of bitches why don't you give my aunt a call and tell her to get back here and do her own dirty work. Or better yet why don't you just let me go, and I promise I won't say anything to anyone." 

"You're not going anywhere sweetheart," The hunter was sitting on a chair with his feet up on the table. "I could be keeping you here because of someone else other than Kate." 

"Who else would want me gone other than Kate?" 

"Someone else you've pissed off." The hunter got up and walked over to Rachel and knelt down so he could look at her. "How about we make a deal sweetheart?" 

"What sort of deal?" 

"You tell me what you know, and I'll think about letting you go." 

"What do you even want to know?" Rachel asked. "I thought you knew everything." 

"I know some stuff, but I want to hear from you." 

Rachel glared at the hunter. "Fine, I guess I'lhumorur you and tell you whatever you want to know." 

~#~#~#~#~

Stiles night was getting worse. First Rachel goes missing, then Lydia gets attacked by Peter at the dance he was forced to go to by his best friend when he wanted nothing more than to find his girlfriend than go to a stupid dance. Then he got forced to go with Peter so he could track down Scott because Derek has gone missing as well Rachel and now he is with Jackson at the hospital getting ready to leave so they can find Scott and Rachel. They didn't get far as Chris, and few of his hunters' friends stopped them and forced to into one of the empty rooms to have a chat. 

Chris slammed Stiles against one the walls. "Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?" 

"No, I could put it on my to-do list, if you just let me go." 

Chris glared at Stiles he wasn't in the mood for games right now. "Well, I have, and the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon, Do you wanna know what happened?" 

"Not really." Stiles sighed. "No offense to your storytelling skills." 

"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?" 

Stiles shook his head. "No, And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select -

Chris cut Stiles off. "Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? did you have to lock  him up?" 

Stiles glanced at Jackson and the hunters before glancing back at Chris. "Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him!" 

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that." 

"Oh right Derek said you guys had a code, I guess no one eye breaks it." As it looked like Chris was going to say something, Stiles stop him before he could. "Or what about Rachel? I'm guessing everything she told me was a lie. If it was just rumor." 

"Where is Rachel?" Chris finally asked. "You were the last one who seen her and as far as I knew from her texts she was with you." 

"If I knew where she was then I would be with her right now, but I'm not," Stiles told him. "I'm going to tell you something, it's about time you knew, and now that I think about it I think your sister has done something to Rachel and Derek and the reason she might have done something to Rachel is that she knows about what Kate did to Derek s family. What I don't get is why haven't you been trying to find your daughter? I thought her and her safety meant more to you than finding Scott and the Alpha." As soon as they got rid of Kate and the Alpha, the better everything has been falling apart because of them. 

~#~#~#~#~

"Are you going to let me go?" Rachel asked. "I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get sick of seeing your face." 

"I know I told you I would think about letting you go." The hunter grabbed her face again. "But I lied sweetheart, I kind of like keeping you here." 

"Would you stop calling me sweetheart," Rachel said, and without any warning, she threw her head back then headbutted him full force it did enough to make him fall back a bit. She then threw herself backward and caused her and the chair to crash to the floor and if she wasn't in pain, she sure as hell was now. 

"Kate did warn me about you." The hunter got back on his feet moving over to Rachel. "She said I could hurt you if I like and guess what sweetheart I'm going to enjoy breaking you." he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to her feet. 

"Do whatever you want with me I don't care," Rachel told him trying to get out of his hold. "It's only going to be worse on you when my dad shows up."

"Rae seriously do you ever learn." Paige appeared in front of her. "Never tell someone to hurt you when you can't do anything to fight back. Don't worry Laura going to find Stiles then you'll be safe."

"About time you showed up I was beginning to think you forgot about me." 

The hunter glanced around seeing nobody else. "Who are you talking to." 

Rachel smiled at Paige. "My guarding angel." 

"I'm starting to feel like your guarding angel with how many times I've saved your life." Paige was walking around the table where all the weapons where. "This should be easy." When she got what she wanted she walked behind the hunter and knocked him out, she looked down at the hunter. "That should keep him down for a while." 

"Thank you." Rachel said turning her back to Paige. "Now do you mind untying me." 

"Yes, I can do that," Paige said. "Now all we've got to do is sit here and wait for help to come which shouldn't belong." 

~#~#~#~#~

"I thought you said it wouldn't belong." Rachel said to Paige, they both were sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall, waiting for Stiles or whoever else was meant to come save her. "I'm tired, and my head hurts." 

"Whatever you do just don't fall asleep," Paige told her, she was watching the hunter closing in case he woke up. Rachel tied him to a chair so he wouldn't get anywhere. 

"Why didn't I ever think about that." Rachel said sarcastically. "Allison and I didn't think we would be staying in this town for long after we didn't stay in one place for too long before we had to move. And now that we are here I don't think we would want to be anywhere else. We've made friends, and we've got boyfriends and not only that we are involved in the supernatural." she smiled a Paige. "Let's not forget about how I've made friends with ghosts which is weird."  

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Paige looked at Rachel to notice her eyes were closing. "Rae Don't fell asleep. Your prince charming is on his way to save you." 

"Frist it was sleepy beauty now it's prince charming." 

Paige didn't get a chance to say anything as the door busted open and banged against the wall making Rachel jump. "Well, it was about time you both showed up." 

Stiles ignored Paige going over to Rachel, he knelt down in front of her and grabbed her face with both hands to check her over.

"You took your time." Rachel said to Stiles. Happy someone was here for her. "You okay?" 

"I should be the one asking you that," Stiles told her. "I would have been here sooner but I didn't know where you were and it's not like I could have asked Kate." 

"She dead?" 

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, Peter killed her and then Derek killed him." 

"Thank god." Rachel stood up with the help of Stiles. "I had a feeling you would be the one to find me." 

"I always find you, Rae." Stiles hugged his girlfriend it felt nice to have her back in his arms. "I love you," he said for the first time, it wasn't how he wanted to tell her he loves her for the first time. 

Rachel pulled back from the hug smiling up at him. "I love you too." she glanced back at the hunter who was still tied to the chair. "Can we please leave this dump and leave him for my dad to deal with." 

Stiles looked back to where Rachel was looking. He didn't even notice someone else other than Rachel. "Yeah, let's go." 

~#~#~#~#~

The next day Rachel, Stiles, and Scott went to check on Lydia at the hospital to how she was and to see if the bite was heal. 

While Stiles and Scott were trying not be seen by anyone going into Lydia room, Rachel was the only one out of the three of them trying not to hide. She would have helped them with the door, but it looked like they were having fun. Both boys were happy when the door was finally closed. 

"You know I could've closed the door for you two?" Rachel told them. "It would have been easier than watching you both failing." 

Stiles glared at his girlfriend. "Yeah, you could have, don't understand why you didn't. Instead standing there watching us." 

"I thought it was more fun watching you two." Rachel held her hand out to Stiles, but he declined the hand and got up himself. "Alright, let's see what Lydia has turned into so we can get out off here." 

Scott careful lift the bang of a bit from Lydia side. Just looking at it Rachel felt sick.

"Is it completely healed?" Stiles asked Scott. 

"No, not at all," Scott answered. 

"I don't get it. The doctor said she'd be fine." 

"Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me," Scott said. "Which means." 

"She's not a werewolf." Rachel said. "If she not one then what the hell is she?" she asked them both the boys didn't know the answer to the question. "You know which these means right?" 

"What." Stiles and Scott asked. 

"It means that we all have to keep a close eye on her and watch her back because people will be coming after her when they find out about this." People meaning, Rachel's family of crazy hunters who doesn't go by the code. 

~#~#~#~#~

"When do you think they will find out?" Laura asked Paige. They were outside the old Hale house. Talking about everything that has been going on including Rachel and Stiles. 

Paige shrugged. "Soon I hope." 

"They might find out when it's too late," Laura said. "It's going to take them time to get used to it all." 

"And they will have people there to help them out when needed," Paige added. "Just don't like the idea of us having to leave, I was starting to like talking to other people other than myself and other ghosts. They made feel like I was alive again." 

"Yeah I know the feeling, but we do have to move on at some point Paige." 

"I know that, but I've still got things  to do before I can move on." 

Laura looked at Paige. "Me too, I need to talk to Derek, I need him to know that none of what happened is his fault and I know who I'm going to ask to help just let's hope they are up for talking to him for me."


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure they're not here?" Scott asked Allison as they were sneaking about, so Allison parents don't find out that they are dating. 

"Yes, I'm sure, they shouldn't be back for a few hours at least," Allison told him. "I've got Rachel looking out for me just in case they do come back. So stop worrying and kiss me." she smiled at him and grabbed him by his shirt to pull him in for a kiss then she started walking backward to her bed. 

Scott only managed to get his shirt off before the sound of someone clearing their throats from Allison door to get there attention causing the couple to pull away from each other. 

"Sorry to break this up." Rachel said she was leaning against the wall at Allison door with her arms crossed. "But mom and dad are on there way back home Ally." she picked up Scott's from the floor. "Meaning you've got to go before my dad shoots you." she threw him his shirt. 

Scott managed to catch his shirt before it hit his head. he hurried to put it on when he heard something outside "Do the right side brakes on your dad's SUV squeak a little bit?" He asked the sisters. 

Allison and Rachel nodded. "I told you they were on there way home." Rachel said lightly shoving Scott towards the window. "Now please go before you end up dead, and I don't want my father killing my best friend so go." 

You didn't need to tell Scott twice he quickly kissed Allison then hurried to climb out the window before he got caught. 

Rachel sat down on Allison chair at her desk. "So how is it sneaking around?" she asked Allison as she pulled out her phone to text Stiles to see if they were any news on Lydia. 

"Shut up." Allison got out her textbooks making it look she was studying. 

Victoria barged into Allison room without knocking and glanced around the room. "If you don't trust me enough to let me have a lock on my door, the least you can do is knock." 

"Did I interrupt something?" Victoria asked. 

"Yes, you ruined her happiness," Rachel answered for her sister. 

Allison pointed to her sister with her pen, "What she said." 

Victoria ignored them not in the mood to have the same argument with them again, she moved over to Rachel and took her phone from her hands causing the youngest Argent to glare at her. 

"Now you are trying to ruin my happiness." Rachel said trying to get her phone back. "What one daughter wasn't enough you have to ruin the other one's life as well. Can I get my phone back so I can talk to my boyfriend or is that against the rules as well." 

"Drop the attention Rachel, or I'll make sure contact with him stops as well," Victoria warned Rachel. "Now do you want to explain to me why you are not going to Kates funeral tomorrow." 

Rachel rolled her eyes she has already had this conversation with her father, and he was okay with her not wanting to go after all she knew what she was feeling, Rachel would be home instead of going to Kate's funeral the only one who seems to have a problem with it with her mother. "You want me to go to her funeral when she kidnapped me and tried to have me killed?" 

"I want you to the funeral if not for Kate then go to support your sister," Victoria told Rachel using Allison as a way to guilt her into going. "We don't people questioning us why one daughter goes, and the other one doesn't give a damn." 

"You do know mom, that we are already the talk of the town." Rachel said. "And it's all because she burned Derek's family and leaving him without a family, I think she got what she deserved, and if it were me, then I wouldn't have ripped out her throat, and I would've trapped her in a room and burned it to the ground. Just like she did to the Hales." 

"You don't know anything about what happened back then, so if I were you, I wouldn't repeat anything you just said to me to anyone else." Victoria didn't need her repeating any of that in front of the rest of the family. "I've left your dress on your bed in your room. Meaning you will be going tomorrow and no more arguments." 

"Sometimes I hate being a part of this family." Rachel grabbed her phone back from her mom before leaving Allison room to go to her room. 

Victoria sighed before turning to her eldest daughter. Who didn't like at all happy with her mother right now. "She'll get over it." well she hoped Rachel did. 

Allison shook her head. "No, she won't." She went back to reading her textbooks. 

~#~#~#~#~

When Rachel got to her room, her black dress for the funeral was indeed laying on her bed. "Who in their right mind would want to go to a crazy bitches funeral in the first place." she grabbed the dress from her bed and threw it on her desk. 

"People who want to get the gossip." Someone said from behind Rachel. 

Rachel didn't expect anyone to be in her room. She didn't even hear anyone when she turned around, someone she hasn't met before was standing in the middle of her room. "Who the hell are you." 

Her new guest gave her smile and sat her on chair crossing there hands on their chest. "You've heard a lot about me," they said. "I even killed the one person who was making your life hell. You should be thanking me for that." 

Rachel rubbed her head. "Peter?" 

"In the flesh," Peter replied. "Well, not really in the flesh since I'm dead and all." 

"Yes, I already know since I can see you and you got into my room without anyone seeing you or hearing you." Rachel said. "Now what I don't get is why are you here? Are you here to hunt me and make my life hell." 

Peter laughed. "Why would I want to hunt you? after all, you are my favorite Argent." 

"What is with all you Hales liking me better than the rest of my family." 

"Maybe because you aren't like the rest of your crazy ass family," Peter replied. 

"Not all my family is crazy." Peter gave Rachel a look as if he disagreed with her. "If anyone is crazy then it's you. You killed your own niece because you are a power hungry jackass." 

"I'd admit I'm crazy and that I killed my own niece, but I wasn't in my right mind when I killed her." 

Rachel scoffed. "I don't believe that for a second, I believe that you killed her because you wanted to become an alpha then you bit Scott because you wanted the power and help to go on a killing spree. I wonder what it feels like to know that you lost to teenagers and your nephew killed you and probably won't ever forgive you. What I don't get is why did you attack Lydia she had nobody to do with any of this." 

"Your smart I'll give you that," Peter said, standing in front of Rachel. "I had my reason for biting Lydia at least I didn't kill her." 

 "No, you left her bleeding in the middle of the field and threaten my boyfriend with her life so he could help you."

 "Rachel," Allison said as she came into her sister room after hearing her sister talking. "Who are you talking to." 

Rachel glance at where Peter was meant to be instead he was gone, and she was glad, she glanced at her sister. "I think it's about time I tell you something." 

~#~#~#~#~

"Here this was what she was wearing," Stiles said to Scott as he handed over Lydia hospital gown so Scott can track her by scent. "So shove the thing in your face and let's find her." he started his jeep getting ready to pull out of the hospital parking lot when Allison decided to jump in front of the jeep scaring him in the process causing him to slam on the breaks before he knocked her over. "What is it with everyone thinking it's a good idea to jump out on me." 

Allison rushed to the passenger side of the jeep as Scott rolls down the window. "What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." 

"I don't care. Lydia is my best friend." Allison told him. "And we need to find her before they do." 

"I can find her before the cops can." 

"How about before my father does?" 

"He knows?" Stiles asked. 

Allison nodded. "Yeah, Rachel and I just saw him, and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs." 

Scott glanced at Stiles thinking the same thing. "Search party." 

"It's more like a hunting party," Allison told them. "Now, do you see why I want to help you guys find Lydia before they do." 

Scott shared a looked with his best friend before opening the door for Allison to get in. "Why aren't you getting in?" He asked when it looked like she wasn't going to move anytime soon. 

Someone slammed their hands down on the hood of Stiles jeep scaring the boys inside the car which Stiles was starting to get annoyed with. "That's why." 

Rachel was standing at the front of the jeep looking amused that she scared them, she moved to stand beside her sister. "Thanks Ally for not waiting for me and making me run." she then winked at Scott. "Hello, Scott it's nice to see you with clothes on."

Allison lightly shoved her sister to get in the jeep. "Stop teasing him." 

"I can't help it," Rachel climbing in the jeep then leaned forward in her seat to greet her boyfriend. "Hey you." she greeted him with a kiss, and it would've lastest longer if Allison didn't grab the hood of her coat pulling her away from Stiles. "It feels nice to be able to kiss my own boyfriend without worrying about dad or anyone else seeing us." 

Allison elbowed her sister on the side and felt guilty after she hissed in pain grabbing hold of her side. "Still sore Ally next time be gentle." 

"Sorry." 

Rachel sighed laying her head on her sister's shoulder. "I know, but you are still evil." 

"I know." Allison smiled as lay her head against her sisters.

~#~#~#~#~

"All right, but if she's turning," Stiles said about laying as they were driving to find her with the help of Scott. "Would they actually kill her?" 

"We don't know. They won't tell us anything, all they say is -" 

"We'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here," Rachel added to what Allison said. "I still don't understand why we are having a funeral for her. It's like everything has forgotten what she put me and everything one through, it's like they don't care either." 

"Trust me, Rae, nobody is ever going to forget what she did," Stiles said, gripping the steering wheel a little too hard. He's not going to forget; he's still not over everything his girlfriend went through.

"You are not going to be on your own tomorrow Race." Allison took her sister hand in hers. "I'm going to be by your side the whole time." 

"What others?" Stiles asked bring the conversation back to what they were talking about. 

"We don't know," Allison answered. "They won't tell us that either." 

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on." 

"Tell us about." Rachel agreed with Stiles. 

"Scott are we going the right the way?" Stiles asked his best friend who has head out the window sniffing the air to track Lydia. 

"Take the next right!" Scott yelled back to him. 

Rachel lifted her head from Allison's shoulder to look at Scott. "You have no idea how many dog jokes I've got for you right now Scott." 

"Shut up Rachel." 

~#~#~#~#~

Laura and Paige have been keeping an eye on Derek, ever since he became the Alpha they both wanted to see what he was planning on doing. They didn't want him to go crazy like Peter and start biting random people. Right now they were at the cemetery where Derek was helping a young boy who was about Stiles and Rachel's age. 

"I've got a weird feeling about this," Paige said coming to standing beside Laura as they were watching Derek and the boy. "He's going to turn him." 

Laura nodded. "Yes I know, and it's not the time to go turning people when they are more hunters about to come to town for Kate's funeral tomorrow." 

"So what do we do?" 

"I think it's time we tell Rachel and Stiles," Laura told Paige. "At least they know what to look out for, and I think its time Derek knows about us." 

~#~#~#~#~

"Are you sure Lydia is here?" Rachel asked Scott as she looked up at the Hale house. 

"This is where the scent leads," Scott answered. 

"Why would she want to come here?" Rachel moves to walk with her sister. "Ally did Lydia ever come here with you at any point?" 

Allison shook her head. "Not with me. Maybe she came here on instinct like she was looking for Derek." 

Rachel nodded then started walking ahead of everyone. 

"You mean, looking for an Alpha?" Scott asked Allison. 

"Wolves need a pack, right?" 

"Not all of them. I don't even have a pack or an Alpha." 

Rachel suddenly stooped walking causing Stiles to crash into her causing them to nearly falling over. "What's wrong?" 

Rachel shook her head and moved to Scott. "You do have a pack, you have us, and we are not going anywhere." she placed her hand on Scott's arm to get him to stop walking. "And we are not going anywhere you can't get rid of us that easy and you can be our Alpha." 

Scott smiled at Rachel. "Thanks." 

"Your welcome buddy." Rachel patted him on the shoulder and went to Allison side. 

Stiles noticed something and went to investigate what it was, "Hey, look at this." 

Rachel and Allison went to either side of Stiles. "I think it's a tripwire." looked like Stiles and Rachel got the same idea as the both of the pulled the wire. 

"Guys," Scott called to get the couples attention.

When Rachel, Stiles, and Allison turned around to look at Scott, he was hanging off the ground thanks to Stiles and Rachel pulling the wire. "The next time you see a wire don't trip it." While Stiles and Allison were holding there laugh in Rachel was laughing finding it funny. "Rachel do me a favor and stop laughing." 

"I can't sorry," Rachel told him. 

Allison shook her head nudging her sister. "Come on let's get him down there before the blood rushing to his head." 

"Why can't we leave him," Rachel asked. "He looks like he's having fun just hanging there." 

Allison ignored her sister and went to get Stiles help to get Scott down. "Wait," Scott told them causing them to stop. "Someone's coming you've got to hide."  Scott gave Rachel a look when she didn't move. "Rachel." 

"I'm not leaving you here where you can easily get killed." Rachel crossed her arms. "So don't ask me to hide." 

"Rachel please." Scott pleaded with his best friend he hopes Allison or Stiles got the hide to help him. 

Stiles Sighed going over to his girlfriend and threw her over his shoulder since it was the only way to get her to move.

"Stiles put me down you ass."  Rachel kept on hitting Stiles'  back wanting him to put her down. Once she was back on her feet, she pushed him out the way to go back to Scott only for Allison grab her by the arm pulling her back. "Are you serious right now?" 

"Scott is going to be fine he can take care of himself," Allison told her. 

"Of course he can take of himself when he's hanging upside down." Rachel said sarcastically. "Give me a reason why we shouldn't go out there." 

"Because it could be dad and if he sees us he's going to know we lied to him about going out to the movies," Allison said. "Then he'll end up packing our bags and makes us move away again just to keep us away from everything to do with the supernatural." 

"I hate it when your right." 

They watched there dad, and few hunters talk to Scott, and when they were gone, Rachel Stiles and Allison move out from there hiding place to go back to Scott. "You okay." Allison and Rachel asked him. 

"It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad," Scott answered. 

"Well, at least he didn't cut your body in half." Rachel said. "That is not a way you want to die." 

Allison rolled her eyes. "Help me get him down." 

"Thanks." Scott used his claws to cut the wire getting himself down. "But I think I got it." 

"I hate you sometimes McCall." 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel was finally home, and all she wanted to do with go for a shower then go to bed, but as always things weren't that easy. As soon as Rachel walked into her room turning her light on Laura and Paige were already there waiting for her. 

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked them. 

"We think Derek is up to no good," Laura said getting straight to the point.  

"And that is?" Rachel moved to her dresser. "Also why are you telling me? What Derek does has got nothing to do with me." She took out a pair of pajamas. "He's your little brother you deal with him." 

"Tonight he helped a boy named Isaac after something attacked him," Laura told her. "And we think he might want to turn him into a werewolf." 

"And let me guess you want me and Stiles to keep an eye on Isaac?" 

Paige nodded. "Yes that's about right, but also we just wanted to warn you in case something strange happens at your School." 

"If Derek wants to go bitting random people then let him, but it will be his own fault when my dad or anyone else catches him." 

Paige looked at Laura. "We tired now tell her about the other thing." 

"What other thing?" 

Laura sighed, "I want you to talk to Derek for me. I want you to tell him about how you can see us." Rachel looked at her like she was crazy. "I'll go with you that way I can tell what to say to him, so he's got to believe you then." 

"What am I the ghost whisperer now?" Rachel ran her fingers through her hair. "But yeah sure I'll try to talk to Derek for you both, but I do not promise anything." 

"Thank you." 

"Yeah, yeah." Rachel started heading towards the bathroom. "Now I would love it if you go, I want to go for a bath and then phone my boyfriend before I go to bed after all I've got a lot to do tomorrow." 

"Well, that went well." Peter appeared when Laura and Paige left. 

"Go away." If Rachel could punch a ghost, then she would be punching Peter right about now. "I don't want you here." 

"Too bad you don't get what you want all the time." Peter sat on Rachel desk chair again. "I'm going to be your worst nightmare, Rachel. You won't be able to get rid of me anytime soon." 

"Why can't you go hunt someone else," Rachel asked him. "Better yet why don't you move on and go to hell where you belong." 

"I've got some unfinished business to take care of first." 

"Like what?" 

"Nothing that concerns you yet." 

"You know what do whatever you like I'm going for a bath please don't be here when I come back." For all the people that had to hunt her, it just had to be him she rather take Kate than have to deal with him, after all, she's been dealing with Kate for all her life. 


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel was standing in front of the Hale's old house with Laura standing beside her. This is what she agreed to do for her, two friends, to tell Derek that she can see his dead sister and Paige, whoever she was with Derek, she has yet to find that out.

Rachel doesn't think Derek would be crazy enough to come back, after all her dad and a few of his hunter friends have been seen hanging around. Laura was so sure of herself that her brother was going to come back. "Remember when I told you I would do this?" she looked around. "Well, I don't think I can do it anymore, I know I promised, but I bet he's going to think I'm insane."

"He's not going to think your insane." Rachel gave her a look. "Okay, maybe he'll think you're a little bit insane. But you're the only who can talk to him for us."

"I'm not the only one you know Stiles can do it as well." Yeah, maybe it's wasn't a good idea to involve her boyfriend that wouldn't end well for anyone. "How can you be so sure that he's going to come back here? Isn't he meant to be hiding."

"He's going to come here," Laura told Rachel. "I know my brother he can't stay away forever."

"If I was him, I wouldn't come back here to the place where hunters are camping out and using your old house as their training grounds." Rachel was wrong about him not coming back as she saw Derek standing not that far from her, he was watching her like she was watching him. The only difference is he not looking like a crazy person talking to herself. "Looks like your right, he did show up after all and now he's watching us talk. Well, he watching me talk to thin air."

"I told you so." Laura turned around and smiled when she saw her brother. "Looks like you've got to talk to him now."

"If I go missing because of you, then tell Stiles it was your idea, not mine." Rachel took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Derek. She gave him a small smiled when she was standing in front of him. "I know this is going to sound strange. I-" she glanced at Laura, who nodded her head for her to go on. "I-I can see your sister as in I can see her ghost, think of me as the ghost whisper or whatever. By the look on your face, think I'm crazy and you probably want to kill me and I'm sorry, but I'm telling you the truth once again I'm sorry."

Derek didn't know what to say or what to think as far as he was concerned Rachel was just another Argent wanting to turn his life more upside down. "Say I believe this crazy thing that you're telling me right now." He crossed his arms. "Why should I? You could be saying all this to get a rise out of me so the rest of your crazy family has more reasons for hunting me down."

"I get that you don't trust me because of what the rest of my family did to yours," Rachel told Derek. "But I'm not like that, I wouldn't do that to do and I certainly wouldn't use your dead sister against you as a way to get at you. Please you've got to believe me and I didn't want to do this in the first place since it would probably bring back memories for you, They were the ones that convinced me to tell you, they thought it was best you knew about them."

"They?" Derek swore she only said Laura name, he didn't hear her say someone else. Unless it's all a big joke to her. "Who are they?"

Rachel glanced at Laura once again and she was still wanting her to tell Derek, everything and when she says everything she means everything. "Laura and Paige they came to us a while ago helping with the Alpha and they haven't left yet and I've thought about that maybe they have some unfinished business to take." she nodded to Derek. "And I think you are their unfinished business." she grabbed her bag tighter, this wasn't going the way she wanted it to go. She feels like she causes him more pain by telling him all this. "I'm not really good at this whole thing, maybe I should've told Stiles what I was doing maybe he would be better than me."

"Right, I kind of believe you, but not enough." The only reason Derek believed was when she mentioned Paige's name and not many people know about his high school love, so he was going to give her a change. "Why don't I give you a lift to school and you can tell me everything. Make me believe you and if this is something more, that you and your little boyfriend made up then - well you know." He glanced around the woods and at his house before walking away not waiting to see if Rachel was following him, the sooner he got this over with the better.

"I told you everything would work out," Laura said smiling and walked the way her brother went.

"I'm going to die." Rachel hurried to catch up with Laura and Derek. She had to think of ways to explain, to tell Stiles why she's getting a ride to school from

~#~#~#~#~

Stiles and Scott were outside the school waiting for Rachel to show up, they were the only few waiting since Rachel was late and Stiles knew that since she already texted him telling him not to wait for her but when does he ever listen.

"Lydia ate a liver?" Scott asked Stiles after he told him the information he found out last night about the cemetery. He was feeling sick about learning about liver eating part.

"I never said anything about her eating a liver," Stiles swears Scott doesn't listen to half the things he tells him. "I said the liver was missing and even if she did eat it then so what. It's the most nutritious part of the body."

"I never ate anyone's liver." Even the thought of that made him feel sick. Scott slapped Stiles on the arm when he saw Derek's car pull up at the school, which was a shock to him since he's been hiding ever since that night he killed Peter, he was even more shocked when he saw Rachel inside talking to Derek like they were own friends. "Since when was Rachel friends with Derek?"

"Nice way to change the subject, Scott," Stiles said. "And Rachel is not friends with Derek, she only met him once. Why would you think that."

"Because she is getting out of his car right now." Scott gestured for his best friend to turn around to see for his self.

Stiles turned around to see that Scott was right and his girlfriend was getting out of Derek car and waving him off as he drove away. As Rachel turned around the smile fell from her face when she saw the looks on her boyfriend and best friend's face.

"I don't like this Scott," Stiles said to Scott. "Why is she with him?"

Scott simply shrugged. "I don't have the answer for that maybe she had a good reason for being with him. Maybe he gave her a lift when he saw her walking to school on her own." He stopped when Stiles gave him a weird look. "Okay, why don't you ask her?"

"Ask me what?" Rachel asked as came to stand Stiles.

"You and Derek." Stiles crossed his arms and glared at his girlfriend. "Why you were with him, inside his car."

"He offered to give me a lift to school when he saw me walking by myself." Rachel lied because it was easier to lie than give the real reason why Derek was giving her a lift. Beside Stiles would go crazy if he found out.

Scott gave Stiles a told you so look which he chooses to ignore. "You could've called me, I would've given you a lift."

"You know I was going to be late." Rachel shook her head. "Before I forget do any of you know Isaac Lahey?"

"Why?"

Rachel smiled. "No reason." She kissed Stiles before moving towards the school.

"She hiding something," Stiles told Scott as they walked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I know."

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel was walking to the library with Erica so they could use their free period to study together for the history project they got paired to do.

Out of nowhere Stiles and Scott dragged her into the boys' locker room the one place she didn't want to be, the only reason she was there was because they wanted her help with talking to Jackson. They didn't care that she was going to have to waste half of her free period to talk to Jackson about Lydia when it was clear he didn't care about anyone but himself.

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods," Jackson said to the three of them. "Why should I care?"

"Because we have a pretty good idea she might be -" Scott stepped closer to Jackson keeping his voice low. "You know, turning."

"Turning?"

"Yeah, turning?"

"Into-"

Rachel rolled her eyes with how Jackson was acting clueless when he knew what they were talking about. "Come on Jackass you can't be that stupid to not know what we are talking about."

Jackson looked at Scott ignoring Rachel. "What is she meant to be turning into?"

"A unicorn, what do you think dumbass." Both Rachel and Stiles said in sync, turning to give each other a weird look before folding their arms and continue to glare at Jackson.

"Well, I think if Lydia's turning," Jackson said, ignoring the weird thing that just happened. "She's not the one that's going to need help."

Scott furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh god, you've got it all backwards, McCall. When I was with Lydia, you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me." Rachel made a sound, they didn't need to hear about Jackson and Lydia's sex life. "What do you think she's gonna do with a set of real claws?" with that being said Jackson left feeling proud of himself.

"All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this," Stiles said coming closer to Rachel. "But he's right."

"We know."

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?"

Rachel furrowed this was new information to her. "What do you mean body part? When did she steal a body part?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't there when I told Scott," Stiles said. "But last night a liver went missing at the cemetery, I found out from my dad."

"Oh, right."

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel kept her head down as she slowly walked behind her parents and her sister at the one place she didn't want to be.

Chris walked over to Rachel, putting his arm around her shoulder, keeping her close to his side as he guided her through the crowds of reporters who showed up at Kate's funeral just so they could get a nice story.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Chris said to his wife when they were safely away from the reporters.

"Well, it wasn't my idea," Victoria told him.

"I tried telling him, but he insisted on making a point of it."

"Well, if he insisted then he can deal with this when he gets here."

"Who gets here?" Allison asked while Rachel was thinking the same thing. Their parents have been keeping more secrets from them.

"Someone who likes to make a big deal about the bitches funeral." Rachel said glancing around at everyone. "Why do we even have to have a funeral why couldn't we have just burned her body, it would be better than this."

"Rachel, can you please stop the attitude and both of you sit down," Victoria said.

Rachel didn't argue with her mother and took a seat beside her sister, she didn't even want to be here so the sooner this was over the better.

Allison took a hold of her sister's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting her know she was here for her to help her get through the day.

Rachel was staring down at her feet that she didn't realize someone introduced themselves to Allison, it was when she glanced over at her parents, she saw an older guy who looked familiar talking to them. "Who's that?" she asked her sister.

"His name is Gerard," Allison answered. "He said he's our grandfather. I think our parents were talking about him."

"So we need to be careful around him." Allison nodded. "More crazy family members must be where Kate got it from then."

~#~#~#~#~

Later that night Rachel was sitting on Stiles bed with a pissed of Stiles, who pacing about in front of her. She finally told him everything and he wasn't happy that she kept it from him for as long as she did.

"So are we going to talk or sit in silence for the rest of the night." Rachel was getting dizzy just watching her boyfriend. "Please Stiles sit down so we can talk."

"I don't know why you couldn't tell me what was going on from the start," Stiles told her. "I could've come with you this morning, you know I could've helped since you're not the only one do what you can do." he shook his head. "That's not even the worst part, it's Derek going around biting people that's what's getting me. Why would he do that when he knows more hunters are coming to this town I think he's looking to get caught. Not only that your grandfather is here and we don't know anything about him, he could be crazier than your aunt Kate."

"I think Derek knows what he's getting himself into, he's been doing this longer than us and we don't even know if he's biting people, he could've just saved Isaac that night doesn't mean he turn him." Stiles gave her a look that he knew Derek turned Isaac, she sighed standing up from the bed just long enough to grab his hand and tugged him towards the bed to sit beside her. "And as for the Gerard we will know what he's up to when the time comes, as far as we know he could be nice, but there is something about him I just don't know what it is yet. Anyway, do you think we should warn Scott about Isaac just in case?"

Stiles shook his head, he knows what Scott will do when he finds out what Derek is up too. "No, I think we should leave it, I will tell him when we know for sure because, like you said he might not be so no need to worry."

"Alright." Rachel smiled, leaning closer to him. "Since we've got that over with. What do you want to do since I'm spending the night."

"I can think of a few things."

"I hope that's sleeping because that's what I plan on doing." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her as fell backwards onto the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Allison came into Rachel room in the middle of the night asking her to cover for her as she went out to go meet Scott. "Ally, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to cover for you so you and your boyfriend can meet up to go have sex. I've covered for you so many times now, please leave my room so I can get back to doing what I was doing." She picked up the book she was reading before her sister came running into her room and before she could pick up where she left off the book was snatched out of her hands by her sister. 

"If you do this for me one last time then I promise I won't ask again." Allison really hating asking her sister to lie to their parents, but it was the only way she could see Scott. "Please, if you do this for me then I'll help you if you ever need me to cover for you and Stiles." 

"But I'll never need you to do that since I don't have to hide my relationship from mom and dad, I can see Stiles whenever I like," Rachel said, she grabbed her book back. "So please stop asking me." 

"Alright, then what if I told you I would get your car back," Allison said. "Then you wouldn't have to ask people for a lift."

Now that got Rachel attention. "So if I did this one more time you'll get my car back." Allison nodded. "Okay, you win, but if you ask me again and you don't get my car back then I swear to you Ally, mom and dad will be the least of your worries because I'll make sure I cockblock you and Scott for the rest of your life."

"Thank you." Allison rushed over to her sister attacking her with her hug one that caused them both to fall of Rachel bed and crash to the floor. 

"You know I do love your hugs, but you are kind of crushing me here Ally." Rachel pushed Allison of her then sat up and leaned again the bed. 

Allison once again attacked her sister with a hug at least this time they didn't fall. "I love you." she kissed her on the cheek before standing up. 

"Love you too now why don't you get out of here and go meet Romeo." Rachel lay back down on her bed. 

Allison laughed and left the room to go get ready to meet up with Scott while Rachel was done with her book and instead she called Stiles to complain about Allison and Scott.

~#~#~#~#~

"You know this isn't like the last full moon," Scott said to Stiles as they made way to their lockers in the boys' locker room, they were going over what to do with Scott in the next full moon. "I don't feel the way I did back then." 

"So you don't have the urge to maim and kill people?" Stiles didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time, he was going to be more careful this time and keep his best friend safe since they are more hunters this time around. "You know people like me?" 

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." 

"You know, you say that now, but then the full moon goes up and out comes the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere okay? And it's stressful to me so yes, I'm locking you up." 

Scott rolled his eyes, he thought Stiles was being overdramatic. "Okay, fine. But I do think I'm more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison." 

It was Stiles turn to roll his eyes at his best friend since he was well aware of how things were going with Scott and Allison. "Yeah, I'm aware of that, My girlfriend is the one who stuck in the middle covering for you both while you sneak out together. So please stop getting her involved after all she has been through too much these last few months." And Stiles would like to keep her safe.

"Nothing is going to happen to her again, I promise you that," Scott told him. "Now that we are on the subject of Rachel. I've got to ask how are you two? have you both done it." he had no idea why he asked him that. 

Stiles took a step back from Scott and gave him a look, "Whoa, you don't ask someone that sort of question in the middle of the locker room where anyone could be listening." He glanced around the room just in case anyone decided to be nosey and listen to them. "Plus, what makes you think we haven't done it and I'm not going to tell you about mine and my girlfriend sex lives because that's going to stay between me and Rachel." 

"That's new if I remember correctly, you used to brag about your non-sex life with Lydia," Scott said, but refused to say anything else when Stiles glared at him. "Okay, moving on, why don't you tell me what you've got and it better be something other than handcuffs this time?" 

"Yes, of course, I've got something better than handcuffs," Stiles told him and he was glad the conversation moved on from his sex life something he didn't want to talk about. "Be warned when Rachel and I bought these, we got some strange looks and to make matters worse Rachel just had to make some joke about us using them, so now the store worker thinks me and my girlfriend are into some kinky sex. I don't think I'll be able to walk into that store again." 

As soon as Stiles opens his locker chin began to fall and Stiles tried his best to stop them with having no such luck, he just let them fall to the floor with everyone in the room giving them weird looks. Now Scott understood why Stiles and Rachel got strange looks. 

Coach walked over and stood beside Stiles watching the chains fall. "Part of me wants to ask, the other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So I'm gonna walk away." he gave them a strange look to them before walking away. 

"That's a wise choice, coach." Stiles glance at Scott. "Understand now why I don't want to walk into that store again." he knelt to the floor and began gathering up the chains. "Give me a hand with these please." he glanced back up at Scott, who was helping him, but he stopped when he noticed Scott's eyes glowing. "You okay?" 

"There's another werewolf," Scott told him. 

Looks like it was time for Stiles to tell Scott about Derek. "Yeah, I know it's Isaac." Scott looked at Scott weird. "Laura and Paige told Rachel then Rachel told me."

"You don't know it's him." Scott wasn't going to believe anything until he saw it for himself and he wasn't going to believe people he can't see. "You can believe them if you want but that doesn't mean I am since it can be someone else." 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel was going to try and get to know Lydia better and maybe become her friend and what better way to do that was to go to school with Lydia and her sister. Right now they were talking about Lydia and what she went through and Allison wanted to make sure her friend was alright. 

"You really don't remember," Allison asked as they walked towards the school. 

"They called it a fugue state," Lydia explains. "Which basically a way of saying 'We have no idea why you remember running through the woods naked for two days.' But personally, I don't care I lost nine pounds"

"I don't know how you can do it," Rachel commented, causing the two girls to look her way. "If it was me, I would be locking myself in the house." 

Lydia shook her head. "No, you wouldn't have. After all, you are not hiding away with what you went through." 

Something Rachel would like to forget but looks like she still gets talked about. "Mine different I wasn't running around the woods naked for two days. I wish I had the confidence that you have." 

Lydia smiled and looked Rachel up and down, "Maybe if you changed your style a bit show off some more." 

Rachel glared at Lydia, she didn't find anything wrong with what she was wearing. She like it and she didn't like how the topic change to what clothes she had on, "I don't need to show anything off for anyone to see, and if I was going to show off anything then it would be for my boyfriend well when the time comes that is. So I'm not going to change my 'style' as you put it." 

Allison and Lydia glanced at one another before they both looked back at Rachel. "Have you and Stiles gone to the next stage in your relationship yet?" Allison asked. 

"Huh?" 

"She means sex," Lydia said before Allison. "Have you guys had sex yet." 

Rachel shook her head. "No, we haven't and when we do move to that stage, then I'm not going to brag about it. Remember Allison, that's not all there is in a relationship." She nudged her sister. "You should know." 

"Yeah, your right, sorry" Allison did know she had a nice relationship with Scott that was special to her. 

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Sex makes a relationship more exciting." She winked at Rachel. "Trust me I should know." 

"I guess I will find out when the time comes," Rachel replied. "Now why don't we go back to talking about your naked adventure in the woods, it seems more interesting than talking about my relationship." she snapped at Lydia not meaning to.

Allison got in between the both of them in case a fight broke out since it looked like Lydia was going to snap back at her sister. "Okay, why don't we stop talking about this and move on." she gave her sister a look telling her to back off. "Now Lydia, are you sure you're ready for this?" 

"Please, it's not like my aunts a serial killer." Lydia yanked the door to the school open and walked in with a care in the world with her Allison following. 

"Well, she rude." Rachel said to herself. 

~#~#~#~#~

"So someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Rachel asked Stiles and Scott as they were watching Stiles dad talk to Isaac. 

"Well, Scott didn't believe me when I told him about Isaac being well you know, so since he wouldn't listen I came up with a plan for him to find out for himself which didn't go well since he ended up tackling and sniffing half the players. He then found out what I was telling him was right and Isaac was you know," Stiles explained to Rachel. "Then a few minutes later, my dad was walking on the field and leading Isaac away so they could question him about something." 

Rachel slapped Scott on the back of the head. "That's for not listening to Stiles." And for being stupid, but like she wasn't going to say that to him. "Now tell us what's happening over there since you can hear better than we can." 

"Isaac father's dead," Scott told them as he was listening. "They think he was murdered." 

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked. 

"I'm not sure why?"

"Because if they did, they can-" 

"Lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours," Rachel added. 

"Which would be bad for us all." Stiles finished off.

Scott was weirded out again and looking at them weirdly. "Cute how you guys are in sync with each other and now you are finishing each other's sentences. What's next? Are you both going to feel each other pain."

"Why don't we get back to talking about Isaac," Rachel told him. "Because if he get's locked up tonight on the full moon, then we are going to have a lot going on because all hell is going to break loose and people might find out about the supernatural." 

"And that is something we don't need. What do you think is going to happen since the holding cells are only suitable for humans and not werewolves." Stiles added. 

"We've got a problem," Scott said, watching as the sheriff led Isaac of the field. 

"What?" Rachel and Stiles asked him. 

"Can you please stop doing that." Scott glanced at Sties. "You remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Stiles nodded. "Well, Isaac does." 

Rachel clapped her hands together. "Looks like we are going to break someone out of jail." she put her arms around both boy's shoulders. "Now I feel like I'm in an episode of prison break and it's going to be awesome." 

~#~#~#~#~

Thanks to Rachel for getting them sent to the principal's office like they wanted. Scott and Stiles were sitting in the principal's office, sitting in front of Gerard Argent the new principal of the school. 

Gerard looked at them and picked up their files. "Scott McCall, Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." Scott decided to nod along with everything he was saying. "Mister Stilinski, Oh perfect grades, but little to no extracurriculars. Maybe you should try lacrosse." 

Stiles looked at Gerard the same way he looked at Rachel when she got his jeep stuck in the ditch. "Oh, actually, I'm already-" 

"Hold on McCall?" Gerard cut Stiles off. "You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter?" 

"We were dating but not anymore." Scott was panicking as he had no idea what to say. "Not dating, not seeing any, of each other or doing anything with each other - at all." 

"Relax, Scott you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." 

Scott sighed in relief. "Just a hard breakup." 

"That's too bad, you seem like a pretty nice kid to me." Gerard turned his attention back to Stiles. "And you Stiles, you are dating my other granddaughter Rachel. You should be careful with that one she's got such a temper on her and she's been through so much for a girl her age. Don't want anything like that to happen to her again, so we've got to keep her safe." 

Stiles could see through Gerard nice guy act and he didn't need anyone telling him what Rachel's been through since he knows more than anyone what she has been through and who's to blame. "Yes, I'm well aware what's been happening to her after all it was your crazy daughter who put her through all that pain." Stiles jumped a bit when Scott kicked him on the leg as a warning for him to shut up before he made matters worse. "But don't worry, I'll be there to keep her safe, I'm always going to be keeping her safe. I love her so I'm not going to abandon her like most people."

"Well, isn't she a lucky girl to have someone like you looking out for her," Gerard said. "Now listen, guys, yes, I am the principal but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy." Too bad Stiles already thought he was the enemy. "How, this being my first day, I do need to support my teacher. So, unfortunately, someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." 

Stiles was busy to staring at his fingers to notice that Scott and Gerard were staring at him until he glanced up and with the look, Scot was giving him, he knew he was the one that had to do the detention for the both of them. "Perfect." 

~#~#~#~#~

Stiles smiled when he saw Rachel leaning up against his locker while ready a book, he walked over to her and cleared his throat to get his attention and when that didn't seem to work he snatched the book out of her hands, looking at the cover. "Jane Austen, interesting choice of book." 

"It's for history." Rachel snatched the book back and put it in her bag. "Okay, it's not for history, it's for me, I'm a Jane Austen fan." 

"I learn more things about you every day." 

"And you will learn many more things." Rachel moved out the way so Stiles could get into his locker. "How did it go with the principle, did you and Scott get detention?" 

"Scott didn't, I did and I don't like it." Stiles took his books out his locker to put in his bag. "And your grandfather is the new principle." he closed his locker.  

"Probably tortured the old one so he could get the job for himself that way he and the rest of my family can spy on me and Allison" Rachel linked her arm through his. "Come, let's go get lunch, then I can tell you all about the awkward conversation I had with my sister and Lydia about our sex life." 

"I bet it's not as awkward as the one I had with Scott," Stiles said. "But just that we are on the subject of sex. Do you want to have sex get it over with?" 

Rachel stopped walking. "What a good idea, why don't we go have sex right now in the coach's office that way we've got it over with," she said sarcastically. 

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or serious right now." 

Rachel lightly slapped him on the arm. "No, Stiles I'm not serious, I'm not going to have my first time in the coach's office now let's go I'm hungry.


	18. Chapter 18

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Rachel and Allison had the job to take out the hunter who was acting as one of the deputies so they could take out Isaac without anyone noticing. The sisters weren't going to let that happened, so they came up with a plan and even had to play rock, paper scissors to see who take the shoot to take down the so-called hunter since both of them wanted to do it, and both of them could never agree on anything these days. In the end Allison win and she was going to take the came, Rachel was going as far as saying that she cheating and she should win and like always Allison ignored her and grabbed her crossbow and walked out the room causing her sister to follow behind her. 

"You better make the shot," Rachel warns Allison as they hid so the hunter couldn't see them. "Still think you should've let me win and let me take the shot." 

"I'll make the shot, and you're not that good with a crossbow, I'm better at it," Allison said. "And before you say anything about shooting him with your gun it wouldn't be a good idea since that is too loud people will know." 

"There's a thing called a silencer Ally."

"Shut up and stand back I don't want us to get caught." Allison aims her crossbow at the wheel of the hunters' car and fired. "I don't want to miss this next shot" She took an arrow from her sister and got it in place before she aimed it for the hunter's leg. when he got out the car to check his tire, and once again she shot which she was glad she didn't miss, she was happy that the hunter was feeling pain." 

"Your gonna have to teach me how to use a bow an arrow." Rachel said as they left there hiding place and walked back to Allison car.

"I'll start learning you next week." Allison got in the driver side while Rachel got in the passenger side. "Now phone your boyfriend and let him know that the hunter has been slowed down." 

Rachel already had her phone out, and dialing Stiles number before Allison told her to do so. "The hunter has been taken down," she told Stiles as soon as he picked up. "So you'll have enough time to break Isaac out and please be careful, I don't want you getting hurt or worse killed." 

"Don't worry about me Rae I'll be fine," Stiles told her. "Derek will be the one breaking Isaac out while I help." 

"I feel so much better knowing Derek his there to protect you." Rachel said sarcastically. 

"Put the phone on speaker I want to ask Stiles something," Allison told Rachel. 

"Ally wants to ask you something babe." Rachel put the phone on speaker.

"Ask me what?" Stiles asked. 

"Wheres Scott?." Allison asked she been worried about Scot all night, "Is he not with you?" 

"No, he's at Isaac's."

"Does he even have a plan?" 

"Yeah, but not a very good one," Stiles told her. "And unfortunately, we don't really have time to come up with anything better." 

~#~#~#~#~

Allison decided to go to Isaac's to check on Scott. She took Rachel with her in case she needed back up, and as soon as they got inside Isaac's house, Scott took them down to the basement and told them what Isaacs father used to do to him and showed them the freezer his father locked him up in. 

Rachel felt sick and pissed off just thinking about what Isaac went through without anyone even knowing. She couldn't understand why someone could be that evil and lock their own child up in a freezer now she kind of knew why he said yes to the bite. "If that bastard wasn't already dead, then I'm sure I would be the one to kill him. And it will be me in for his murder. I don't get how someone can do that their own son." She glanced at Allison and Scott who weren't paying attention to anything she was saying, in fact, they were paying attention to each other, "You know I'm going to give you both some space." She pointed to the stairs before moving and gave them space to talk. 

~#~#~#~#~

Not long after Allison locked Scott in the freezer, she joined her sister in the kitchen. A hissing sound came from behind Rachel causing Allison to look at something behind her sister. 

Rachel either didn't hear the sound, or she just chooses to ignore it, so Allison had to grab her sister's wrists and tug her towards her pulling her closer to her side. "What the hell Ally?" 

"I'm saving you from getting eating." Allison grabbed a knife from the worktop and pointed it towards the creature. "You should be thanking me." 

"I'll thank you after we take care of that ugly thing now give me that." Rachel snatched the knife from Allison, she walked closer to the creature pointed the knife at it. 

"Your crazy Rachel." Allison snapped at her sister, "I think you've got a death wish." She tried to grab her sister since she was getting to close to the creature and Allison wasn't about to lose her sister to that thing. 

Before Rachel could get any closer, Scott appeared in front of her protecting her all wolfed out he even pushed Rachel back towards her sister, the creature only made a sound before it disappeared. 

"What the hell was that?" Rachel and Allison asked Scott. 

"I don't know." 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel didn't want to go home, she wanted to be with Stiles she felt safe when she was with him, so now she was waiting in his room for him to come home. 

Rachel also had some other things on her mind, and that was because her sister slipped a condom into her pocket and told her to be safe and even gave her some advice that she didn't want to hear but it has been on her mind since she got to Stiles house. 

Stiles was happy when he got home all he wanted to do was relax after a long day and after explaining well lying to his dad about what happened at the station and how Isaac escaped. at least his dad was going to be at the station for half the night, so he didn't have to have the awkward conversation again with his father.

He walked into his room and put the light on. "Finally your home."

The voice made Stiles jump as he didn't expect anyone to be in his room, he didn't know how someone manages to get in his room in the first place. He turned round to notice Rachel sitting on his bed watching him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." He threw his bag to the floor and walked over to his bed sitting down beside his girlfriend, "What are you doing here? Not that I mind though.  Just surprised that you are."   

Rachel took Stiles, hand. "After the night I had, I wanted to be here with you." She then explained to him what happened at Isaacs house and he explained to her about what happened at the station. "Looks like we've both had a busy night." 

"Yeah, you could say that." 

"So, I've been thinking, and I was wondering-." Rachel pulled out the condom from her pocket and shown it to him. "If you would like to have sex with me." 

Well, that was one to ask someone by the look on Rachel's face she didn't mean to blurt it out like that. "I don't know if you're serious this time or you're just sarcastic like last time." 

"No, I'm serious, I just didn't know how to ask you." Rachel smiled. "I mean we don't have to have sex it was just an idea a really crazy idea, and we don't know how it's going to be with us since it will be our first time." She took his hand again. "And I want my first time to be with you. my first love, I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else but you." 

"I feel the same." Stiles said, "But are you sure you are ready for this? I mean this is a big step in our relationship, and I just want to make sure you are okay because we don't have to rush into anything." 

Rachel made the first move and kissed him before it started she pulled back looking him in the eyes. "Stiles I'm sure, I'm ready as I'll ever be. Wait do you want to do this? if not, then please tell me right now." 

It was Stiles turn to kiss her and pushed her back, so she was laying on the bed with him about her, he pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at her. "Does that answer your question?" 

"Yes, I guess it does." Rachel pulled him back to her and kissed him. 

The rest of the night was perfect for the both of them not regretting a single thing that happens that night.


	19. Chapter 19

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Rachel was enjoying a nice run at night when it turned into a nightmare when a bag was placed over her head, and she was shoved into an unknown car. That was how she found herself tied to a chair bring back bad memories for her.  The only difference this time she wasn't alone her sister and father were there, and they were in the Hales house.

"Ever wonder what happens if a hunter gets bitten?" A voice said from somewhere, and Rachel couldn't listen to anything as she was freaking out and trying to get herself out of the ropes, she didn't even care that the rope began to hurt her wrists she just needed to get out of the chair before she had a panic attack. She didn't even notice her father was already out of his chair and took something from a hunter. When she did finally notice she looked at her father like he betrayed them. What is it with her family wanted to scare her. 

"Is this how we're gonna do father/daughter talks from now on?" Allison snapped at her father feeling betrayed like her sister. She looked over at Rachel seeing the broken look on her sister's face and knowing she was about to have a panic attack while she struggled to get out of the chair. "Please Rach calm down, we are going to get out of this. everything going to be fine." she glared at her father. "See what you've done, you know what she been through." 

Rachel ignored her sister and glared at her father. "What was going through your head when you came up with this crazy ass plan? If you wanted a father of the year award, then you are going the wrong way about." 

"This is the only way for you both to learn and this how we're going to train you," Chris explains, he wanted to keep his daughters safe, and the only to do that was to train to become a hunter. he turned and took something from the hunter then glancing back at his daughters. "Do you know why we use arrows?" 

"Yes, because they can't heal -" 

"Until it's taken out." Allison finished what Rachel started to say. "But why you asking us that?" 

Chris held up the broken arrow Allison used to hurt the hunter the night before. "Look familiar?" 

"Of course it looks familiar dad." Rachel said. "We used that arrow to hurt the hunter who was going to kill Isaac." she wasn't going to lie when she didn't care about the hunter all she cared that Isaac was safe. "We were not going to let anything happen to him." 

"That's right, and if we find Isaac on another full moon we will kill him," Chris said. 

"We'll stop you again." Rachel cut her father off. "I will keep doing it because I'm not going to let you or anyone else kill him for nothing. I thought you went by the code and trying to kill Isaac last night wasn't following the code." 

"It wasn't my choice to make l wasn't the one who gave the order." 

"Let me guess it was Gerard." Rachel knew everything has turned upside down since he came to town.

Chris moved closer to his girls. "See our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing wars and violence are typically started by men we place the final decisions, the hard ones with the women, Our sons are trained to soldiers. Our daughters, to be leaders. training starts now." 

When their father started to leave Rachel began to panic again by the looks of it so was Allison. "Training starts now," he told them, he looked towards the hunter who was still with them. "Time them." 

"Dad don't leave us here," Rachel yelled at him as she started to pull on the ropes hurting her wrists, even more, she didn't care all she wanted was for her father to come back and let them out. 

~#~#~#~#~

It only took the sisters about two hours to get themselves free. "I hate him." Rachel said to Allison as they made there way out the house, her wrists were sore, the ropes cut into her wrist leaving behind red angry marks and blood on her wrists, she didn't know how she was going to explain to anyone when they saw them. "Wonder what they've got in store for us next time. "What am I going to say when someone sees the marks on my wrist." 

"You could put a bandage on them to cover them up," Allison told her, rubbing her wrist they weren't as bad as Rachel then again Allison wasn't panicking the way Rachel did either. "If anyone does see them, you could always tell them you and Stiles decided to get kinky." 

Rachel slightly shoved her sister away from her and quickly walked to Allison's car where the hunter from before was leaning up against he turned when he heard a noise and smiled when he saw it was the sisters. "Congrats." 

The sisters exchanged a look with each other both thinking the same thing that he was crazy for congratulations them. "Whoever you are, I don't think you should congratulations us on something that took us almost two hours to get ourselves free." 

"If it makes you feel better." The one with no name said, "It took me three hours when I did it." 

It did make Rachel a little bit better knowing she was better than him but she wasn't going to let him know that though, "It doesn't, now that you've done your job for our father you can piss off back to where you can from." She then got in the car and took out her phone to text Erica to see if it was okay if she spent the night at her house. She would've texted her boyfriend, but she didn't want to have to explain to him what happened after all it happened after she left his house because she wanted to clear her head and go for a run. If only she stayed with him then maybe just maybe none of it would have happened it in the first place. 

Allison being the big sister that she apologized for her little sisters' behavior before getting in the car. All Allison wanted to do was go home get a shower and go to bed and forget this night ever happened. 

"Drop me off at Erica's," Rachel told her sister. "I'm going to spend the night with her because if I go home tonight, then I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from saying things to our parents that I'm going to regret later on." 

Allison nodded. "Alright just tell me her address." She wasn't going to try and change her sisters' mind because she knew where her sisters were coming from, so she just drove her to Erica's house. 

~#~#~#~#~

The next day Rachel and Erica walked into the gym and as soon as they spotted the rock wall they wanted to walk right back out again. 

"Coach must love to torture us." Rachel said to Erica as they watched two students climb the wall, who just happened to be her sister and Scott. 

"Yeah, that's because he hates us." Erica agreed with Rachel, she didn't want to do it. "Our pain brings him happiest."

"At least we get to watch my sister and her boyfriend make a fool of themselves." And just as Rachel said that Allison kicked her boyfriend of the wall. 

Rachel jumped when someone arms wrapped around her waist pulling them into their chest, she soon relaxed when she heard the person whisper in her ear. "Hello, beautiful." She couldn't help but smile when they kissed her on the cheek. 

Rachel turned, so she was facing her boyfriend, "Hello, handsome." 

Stiles was about to say something else until he spotted the marks around her wrists, He gently grabbed her hands. "What happened? How did this even happen? Are you okay?" 

Rachel rolled her eyes at all the questions Stiles was asking her, so she pulled him to the side away from everyone else. "I'll tell you if you promise me you won't get mad." That's all they need Stiles getting angry in front of everyone. 

"I don't think I can promise something like that when I don't know the answer. And I'm sure I won't like whatever you tell me." Stiles sighed when Rachel gave him a look. "Alright, I promise I won't get mad here, but that doesn't mean I won't get mad later." 

"I guess I can live with that." Rachel said. "My father decided it was time he trained Allison and I and by train I mean he kidnapped us and tied us to a chair in the old Hale house then left us there to get ourselves out. So right now I'm not talking to either of my parents." 

"I knew you shouldn't have left mine last night because if you didn't then maybe this wouldn't have happened to you," Stiles told Rachel. "Or maybe I should have came running with you." 

Rachel raised her eyebrows at that. "You don't run, and I don't think it would have made any difference if you came with me or not." 

"I could take up running." 

"Right if you say so." 

"I'm going to shut you up by kissing you." Stiles leaned forward as to kiss her only he didn't get to kiss her since Coach ruined their moment. 

"Argent and Stilinski, please leave it for the bedroom nobody wants to see you make out." Coach got a few laughs from some of the students while Stiles and Rachel turned to glare at him. "Stilinski you're next up on the wall with Erica." 

"I hate that guy." Scarlett kissed her boyfriend and wished him good luck before moving over to stand next to her sister and Scott. "Hey, guys." 

Allison smiled while Scott was looking down at her wrists, she knew she should have taken her sisters' advance with covering them up then she wouldn't be getting questions looks. 

"What happened?" Scott asked nodding to her wrists. 

Rachel glanced her sister then to Scott. "Well, you see me and Stiles kind of got carried away last night we tried something different by getting kinky with handcuffs hence the marks on my wrists." She winked at Scott who turned away from her wishing he never asked. 

"You might want to check on Erica." Paige appeared next to Rachel then disappeared like she wasn't even there in the first place. 

Rachel turned around in time to see her friend still on the wall not moving at all, looking like she was having a panic attack instead. She rushed over to the wall coming to standing beside Stiles looking up at Erica in concerned. 

"Erica, Dizzy?" Coach question Erica. "Is it vertigo?" 

Rachel and Lydia both rolled their eyes at him. "Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner eye." Lydia was the one to tell him. "She just freaking out." 

Rachel grabbed the harnesses Stiles had moments ago and strapped herself in. "No, she not just freaking out. she scared, and she got epilepsy." she glared people who were laughing at Erica. "Everyone back the hell off." only a few of them to stop laughing and stepped back. After she made sure she was safely strapped in she looked back up at her friend. "Hold on Erica, I'm coming up to help you." She glanced her boyfriend "You better catch me if I fall, I'm not that good with heights." 

As Rachel was about to start climbing the wall, Allison grabbed her arm pulling her back. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What with you scared of height and if you don't remember what happened last time you went rock climbing. You had a small panic attack, we don't need you having another one and getting stuck up there as well."  Allison was about to take the hardness of her sister. "I can go up there and help her." 

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'll do it don't worry I'll be fine." she was about to go to the wall again only this time Stiles stepped in front of her and was about to offer to go up. "Stiles, I'm going to be fine." Stiles only nodded and moved aside. 

Rachel took a deep breath before she started to climb the wall. "Okay, Erica I know you're scared trust me I know, but I'm here to help you." She held her hand out for Erica to take. "Why don't you take my hand and we'll both go down together. And you don't have to worry because there is a mat down there but I need you take my hand. So do you think you can do that?" 

Erica smiled and slowly reached over and took Rachel, hand. "Thanks." 

"No need to thank me just making sure my friends okay." Rachel smiled. "Now on the count of three, we'll both jump okay?" Once Erica nodded Rachel counted to three then they both jumped and safely made it to the mat. 

~#~#~#~#~

"So I might have heard that you and Rachel have done... Well you know," Scott said to Stiles as they were at their lockers in the boys' locker room. 

Stiles paused what he was doing to give his best friend a weird look. "And where did you hear this exactly?" 

"From your girlfriend well she never said but I kind of knew after I asked her about what happened to her wrists and her answer was, and I quote 'Well you see me and Stiles kind of got carried away last night we tried something different by getting kinky with handcuffs hence the marks on my wrists.' Scott repeated everything Rachel said to earlier. "I wish I never asked in the first place." 

"I should feel embarrassed about that but you know I don't at all," Stiles said, he opened his locker. "We didn't have kinky sex we haven't got to that part yet but we will someday. But we can't with handcuffs since you broke my last pair that just means I need to get another pair." 

"Why do I even ask these things." Scott opened his own locker and began changing his shirt. "About tonight I don't think it will be a good idea." 

"What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?" 

"I don't know. That thing we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison and Rachel's grandfather. Someones still after Rachel." Scott started to explain. "Then there's the stuff, happening with Derek, It just doesn't feel right."

"No, you're not backing out. You wanna know why? Well, I'll tell you why." Stiles slammed his locker close to face his best friend. "Because you and Allison are obviously having quite a good time together." He paused for a moment. "And you know who else wants to have a good time again? Me that's who. Since Rachel and I have just got that part in our relationship which is amazing by the way. I want to do more of it, in fact, I want to do it many many times. Several times in a row. I several different positions." 

Scott couldn't help but laugh at his best friends rambling. "I take it sex has been good for you?" 

"Yes, it's been good. Thanks for noticing. But we are way off topic, and I know that was my fault since I started it all. Even though that's not the point. The point is we're not canceling tonight." Stiles noticed Scott wasn't listening to him anymore. "I'm guessing you've stopped listening to me now." Scott just ran out the room not even answering Stiles. "Okay bye then." he looked around the room noticing he was the only one left in the room. 

Something weird happened when Laura appeared out of nowhere then disappeared again not before saying something about Erica. Not even thinking anything of it he ran out the locker room to go after Scott. He crashed into his girlfriend. 

"Erica?" Rachel asked. 

Stiles nodded. "Erica." With that, they both ran to the gym in time to see Erica fall off the wall and only to get caught by Scott. 

"Put her on her side," Allison told Scott as everyone went to help Scott with Erica, everyone meaning Allison, Rachel, and Stiles. "How did you know?" 

"I felt it," Scott answered. 

"What about you?" Allison question her sister, as she was there when her sister ran out the locker room saying something about Erica. 

"I don't know, I just knew something wasn't right," Rachel answered not knowing how to explain. 

Rachel took her Stiles' hand taking him off to the side again. "So I might think that Erica going to be next." She told him. "Why else would Paige and Luara warn us about her if Derek wasn't thinking about turning her." 

"We don't know for sure if he's going to give her the bite," Stiles said. "I don't even think he knows about her." 

"Yeah, I know, but I could be right, so you've got to trust me on this one."


	20. Chapter 20

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Rachel all but ran to the cafeteria after class hoping to find either Allison or Scott so she could tell them about Derek even though Stiles doesn't think Derek is going to turn Erica. 

She found Scott sitting by himself which Rachel was happy about since she didn't need her boyfriend interrupted her. 

Scott glanced up when Rachel sat down beside him. "I've got to tell you something, Scott." 

"Tell me what?" 

"That I think Erica is going to be the next person to get the bite from Derek," Rachel told him. "I know it might sound weird, but it would be nice for someone to believe me because my own boyfriend doesn't believe me." 

"Well, that's odd. usually, you and Stiles agree on everything these days." Scott said. "Did Laura and Paige tell you?" 

"Yeah, kind of it's hard to explain." Rachel took her sandwich out her lunch bag. "Speaking of Stiles, Where is my handsome boyfriend?" 

Stiles sat down across from Scott before he could answer Rachel questions and Stiles didn't even notice his girlfriend he had other things on his min. "Okay, I got them. So I'll pick you up right after work then we'll go pick up Rachel before we make our way -" 

"Where are we meant to be going?" Rachel asked causing Stiles to nearly fall from the chair since he didn't know she was there. "You never told me we were going somewhere." 

"When did you get here"?  Stiles asked Rachel moving seats, so he was sitting across from her. "Why are you here?" 

"I don't know if you've noticed this Stiles, but we are in a cafeteria. You know where people come and eat their food at lunchtimes." Rachel smiled holding up her sandwich, she pulled the sandwich away when Stiles took a bite out of it. "Serious why would you do that? I don't want your grams all over my food." Yet she still ate it. 

"You weren't saying that the other night," Stiles winked at her. "And if you don't like having my grams on your food then wouldn't have eaten it." 

"There's a difference because I loved the other night. I just didn't like you stealing my food." Rachel told him. "About the other night, you were enjoying yourself just as much as I did babe, you didn't complain once." 

"Yep sex has changed the both of you," Scott said to them both of them forgotten he was even there again. "It's sicking." 

Rachel threw a grape at Scott. "Shut up Scott, I wouldn't go complaining because if you remember correctly, I caught you and my sister getting down a dirty. I even have to hear all about your sex life from my sister, and I'm sure Stiles has to hear about it from you so if I was you I would shut up."

Scott rolled his eyes. "All I had was my shirt off nothing happened but kissing since you ruined it before it could get good." 

"My reasons for ruining it was to save your ass since my mom and dad were on there way home," Rachel argued back. "You should be thanking me for saving you from getting killed by my father." 

"Listen to her Scott she makes a good point," Stiles said while stealing some of Rachels grapes. "You should be thanking her for saving your ass."

"Right since that's been cleared up. Can we get back to talking about Erica and Derek." 

"No, Rae we can't get back to talking about them because I think you are just paranoid." 

"I'm not paranoid. I know for a fact he's going to turn her, and when I'm proved right, I'm going to be saying 'I told you so' for a very long time." Just as the words came out of Rachel's mouth, Erica enters the cafeteria with a new look more like a new Erica. "Yeah, Stiles I'm totally paranoid. Is it time for me to say I told you so yet?" All she got from both boys was them telling her to shut up causing her to laugh and feeling happy about her being right. 

Lydia came over to their table and slammed her hands on the table. "What the holy hell is that?" 

"That's Erica," Rachel answered. "Doesn't she look hot?" 

Erica looked towards there table and winked Rachel before exiting the cafeteria. 

Scott and Stiles got up to follow and dragging Rachel with them. 

Erica was getting inside of Derek's car when they got outside, and Rachel was the only one to wave as Derek drove off while the other two were just standing there looking shocked. 

Rachel turned back to her boyfriend and best friend. "Next time listen to me because I am always right." Stiles and Scott just rolled their eyes and walked off leaving her standing there. 

~#~#~#~#~

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone somewhere else like I don't know paintballing," Rachel said to her sister. "I hate ice skating. I don't do ice skating, and you know that. Why did you agree to this?" 

"The only reason you hate you ice skating is because you always fall on your ass." Allison reminded her. "Then you don't get back up until someone comes help you up. At least this time you've got Stiles to help you." She gave her sister a pat on the back before going inside where everyone else was waiting. 

"This sucks." Rachel said to herself, She started thinking about leaving it's not anyone will know she's gone before it's too late. 

"Where are you going?" Stiles said standing at the doorway with a pair of skates in his hands. "I knew you were going to leave after Allison told me you hate skating and you couldn't skate. If it makes you feel any better Scott can't skate either so you won't be the only one who'll be making a fool of themselves." 

"Yes, that just makes me feel so much better." Rachel said sarcastically. "If only you took me paintballing or maybe laser tag. anything but this." 

"How about this you come inside and skate with me." Stiles said, coming to stand in front of her, "And I promise you for our next date You and I will go paintballing or laser tag." 

"Just the two of us?" Stiles nodded. "Nobody else but us." he once again nodded. "Alright, then I guess I can have fun falling on my ass just for you." She took the skates from him. "So come on let's go have some fun on the ice and you never know I might end up being good at it." 

Turns out Rachel wasn't good, she was terrible at it. after falling on her ass for the final time she gave up and just sat there on the ice waiting for someone to come help her up. 

"At least you lastest longer than I thought you would," Stiles said, Helping Rachel up. 

"You're lucky I love you." When Rachel was steady on her feet, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Why don't we get out of here? Go back to yours have some alone time." 

"mhmm, that sounds like a great idea," 

Lydia screamed bloody murder breaking up their moment and getting everyone attention. Stiles and Rachel let go of each other and rushed over to Lydia side. Rachel dropped to her knees not caring up the pain she felt as she held Lydia in her arms trying to calm her down. 

Something weird was going on with Lydia, something they needed to find out. 

~#~#~#~#~

The next day at School in the cafeteria Rachel was sitting across from her sister while Allison talked to Scott who sitting at the table behind them. "Don't you just hate not being able to talk to your boyfriend like a normal person." Rachel decided to tease her sister even though she was being mean. "What am I talking about of course I don't know what it feels like since I can talk to my boyfriend." 

Allison grabbed her apple and reached across the table to shove the apple in her sister's mouth to get her to shut up. "Can you be quiet and eat your apple like a good girl." 

Rachel glared at her sister while taking a bite of the apple and watched the lovebirds try to act like they weren't talking. "You both still remind me of Romeo and Juliet. I wonder what Stiles and I remind people of?" 

"Prince charming and the wicked witch." Allison gave her sister one of her evil smiles. 

"I know how it looked, but she came up to me." Scott brought the conversed back to him the one they were talking about when Scott went up to Erica and Rachel to find out from Erica who Derek was going to turn next. "Why don't you ask your sister? She was there as well." 

Allison glanced at Rachel wanting her to confirm what Scott was saying was true. "I don't understand or like how you had to bring me into this. But if you must know then yes Ally, your boyfriend is telling you the truth she did come on to him." Rachel explained to Allison. "Can I tell you something, Scott? You did bring it on yourself with the way you were acting towards her. Trying to get her to give you answers about Derek which you should've known she wasn't going to tell you anything when it comes to Derek since he is her Alpha. So in a way in both their faults." 

Allison kicked Rachel under the table a little harder than she wanted to, which caused her sister to bang her knee on the table. To make things worse for herself, her water ended up spilling all over the table and spilling on her lap making it look like she peed herself. "I'm going to kill you, Ally." She stood up to check herself, and in fact, it looked like she peed herself. "I'm going to have to walk around the school looking like I've peed myself because of you. If you hated the answer, I gave you then don't ask me next time." 

"I'm not going to say sorry because I'm not." Allison smiled then went all seriously to talk to Scott. "I'm not jealous." Maybe she was jealous, she hated the way Erica was all over her boyfriend. 

"You're not?" Scott asked. 

"No, Scott I don't think she is," Rachel answered for Allison. "Now your question has been answered why don't we talk about other things then get the hell out of here." She knew Allison was about to kick her again, so she picked up her yogurt getting ready to something with it if her sister dared do something again. "Allison if you think about kicking me again then I swear my yogurt will go over that lovely head of yours." 

Allison shook her head as she wasn't in the mood to have a fighting match with her sister in the middle of the school of all places. "So Erica with Derek now isn't she? Like Isaac. You can't get caught in the middle of this." she told Scott, "And that goes for you as well Rachel we don't need you of all people getting in the middle of it. Don't you feel what's happening? Our grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac, it's-its like a battle line are being drawn." 

"I for one don't care about Gerard." Rachel told Allison, "As for Erica she's my friend, meaning I am not going to let anything happened to her. 

"I don't like you being friends with her Rach." 

"Well, Ally that's too bad because I don't care if you like it or not. Just because Erica is a werewolf now and maybe she turned into a bitch, but I don't care because I'm not going to turn my back on her." Rachel explained to her sister, "Someone once told me that you don't turn your back on your friend, so I'm taking their advice." 

After Allison left, Scott took her place and joined Rachel at her table. He reached across to steal one of her grapes only for his hand to be slapped away and Rachel giving him a warning look about someone stealing her food. 

Stiles joined them a moment later taking a seat next to Rachel and just like Scott he stole some of her grapes. "Guys look over there and tell me what do you see." He nodded to an empty table behind them. 

"I see an empty table," Rachel answered. "Why do you see something we don't see." 

"No, Rae I see an empty table what I meant to say was whose table is it?" 

"Here's a crazy idea babe why don't you tell us while taking off your hoodie and hand it over to me." 

Stiles gave his girlfriend an odd look but took his hoodie off without saying anything. 

"Thank you're a lifesaver." Rachel grabbed hoodie before standing up and put it on, and she was glad that it covered the wet patch, she sat back down. "Just so you know this belongs to me now." 

"Yeah, I kind of guessed," Stiles said. "I would ask what happened to you, but I'm afraid to." he shook his head. "Anyway, what I'm saying is I think I know who Derek's going to go after next." 

"Who?" Rachel and Scott asked. 

"Boyd" 

"You should've waited and asked Stiles who Derek was going to turn since he's the one who always figures out everything." She packed up her lunch. "Now the both of you can go find Boyd while I-" She stopped to think about what she was going to do. "Yeah, I've got no idea what I'm going to. I'll see you, two boys, later." She gave Stiles a quick kiss and waved at Scott before she left. 

Later on that day Rachel felt a sharp pain on her head like someone hit her with a baseball and the first thing that came to her that something was wrong with Stiles and she started to panic when he didn't answer of her calls or texts.


	21. Chapter 21

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Allison was on her way out to go meet up with Scott when out of nowhere she was pulled into her sister room. "Rachel whatever you need me for it will have to wait."

Rachel closed her door and leaned against it. "Yes, I know, and I'm sorry, but I think you need to miss out on meeting up with him for once." She ran her hand through her hair. "Because right now I need my sister more than your boyfriend needs you."

"Okay," Allison took a look at Rachel just noticing that her sister looked like hell. "Now calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Rachel sighed and started pacing around her room. "You're going to think I'm crazy but I think there something wrong with Stiles, I think he's in trouble. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy because I'm not. I just don't how to explain it, but I felt it, and now he won't answers any of my calls."

"I'm sure Stiles is fine Rach." Allison grabbed her sister by the shoulders getting her to stop pacing and to look at her. "He might have just turned his phone off."

"No, that's not like him he always answers my calls." Rachel started to feel weird again. "Somethings wrong."

"What you mean something wrong?" Allison asked just as Rachel began to stumble she got in her before she crashed to the floor. "Are you okay?"

"No, I don't think I am okay something weird is happening to me. Why the hell can't I move." Allison didn't know the answer to that, so she stayed quiet. "Now do you believe me about something being wrong with Stiles?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I do. You're going to be okay you and Stiles and to prove my point I'm going to call him." Allison told her. "Well, when you can move again, so you and I just going to sit here and wait. I need you to calm down for me first."

"You try and calm down Ally when you can't move any part of your body." Rachel said. "I've been trying to call him all day so what makes you think he'll pick up when you phone him." She closed her eyes and waiting until she could move her body again. "How the hell do these things keep happening to me and Stiles. Frist with the seeing ghost thing and now we feel each other's pain or whatever you call this. I think someone out there hates us."

Allison did her best to pull her sister over to her bed so they could she could lean up against the bed and made her sister lay on her lap. Even though she was meant to meet up with Scott, she couldn't leave her sister like this. "Nobody hates you, Rach. We're going to figure this out like we always do." Then she thought about something she read once when she was doing research about something. "I think you and Stiles might be contacted in a way like you guys have this weird bond with each other that nobody else can explain but you two."

"Yeah, whatever it is I hope we find out soon because I don't think I can take this anymore."

~#~#~#~#~

"You okay?" Scott asked Stiles once he in the car.

"Yeah," Stiles answered as he looked over all the messages Rachel sent him. "You were right. It's not like you. I mean, its eyes were almost like... reptilian. But there was something about them." He was talking about the same thing that attacks his friends and girlfriend the same thing that attack and killed the mechanic working on his jeep.

"What do you mean?"

"You know when you see, like a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes, and you feel like you know 'em but just like can't figure out who it is?" Stiles was still looking over the messages from his girlfriend wondering what got her worrying about him.

"Are you saying you know who it is?"

"No, But I think it knew me." Stiles was about to dialed Rachel number but before he could put her number in his phone rang with her picture popping up on the screen, he pressed the answered button and before he could he even say anything she was already talking.

"About time you picked up your god damn phone." Rachel snapped at him. "You have no idea how worried I was about you. Please tell me that you're alright and that you're safe."

"Yes, Rachel I'm fine." Stiles answered, "What's got you worked up like this."

"This is going to be hard for me to explain, so I'm just going to make you feel it." Rachel started talking to her sister asking her to hit her something then before you know it the both of them were arguing about something.

Stiles then felt someone just punched him hard in the stomach. "What the -"

"When I say hit me, Ally, I meant pinch me on the arm or something not punch me in the stomach because that hurt." And once again they were both arguing again.

Scott put his hand on Stiles' arm to take some of his pain away which Stiles was thankful for. "Rae mind explaining to me what that was."

"That was my lovely sister abusing me because she's evil like that. Anyway, I'm happy that you felt it too." If Stiles didn't know any matter, his girlfriend sounded happy about that. "So that was the thing that was hard for me to explain, Looks like Scott joke from before about us feeling each others pain wasn't a joke after all. But not to worry me and Ally are going to stay up all night to see what going on with us and right now I'm going to go since our pizza is here. bye, and I love you."

"Yeah, love you too."

~#~#~#~#~

The next day at School, Stiles had to play message boy for Scott and Allison. "I'm sorry about the other day, I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know because I love you. I love you more than -" Stiles stopped because he couldn't do it anymore. "Oh, my god. I can't - You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate."

"Come on, if Allison and I could talk to each other like a normal couple then don't you think we would have tried already," Scott said to Stile. "But we can't we don't have it as easy as you two. Since nobody in her family would even care if someone saw you both together, You and Rachel are the only ones we can trust so can you at least tell me if she is coming to the game tonight?"

"Yes, she's coming tonight but she doesn't think Rachel will be able to make it." Stiles needed to find out why she's not coming. "Now, tell me about your boss?"

"He thinks Allison and Rachel's family keeps some kind of records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book."

"He probably means a bestiary."

"What?"

"A book about all the things that go bump in the night," Rachel said from behind them, she nudges them both apart with her foot so she could sit between them both.

"You know this how?" Stiles asked, taking hold of her hand then placed their joined hands on his lap.

"I read." Stiles and Scott gave her look one that they knew she was lying. "I used to spy on my family a lot that's how I find out things that they were hiding, but I don't do it anymore since I'm a good girl." Nope, they didn't believe that either. "For god sake fine you caught me. I still do, but it is the only way you can find out things in my family."

"We know you better than you think we do." Stiles smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I only came over here to tell you both something now I feel like I'm getting attacked."

"We're sorry," Stiles said. "So what is it that you wanted to tell us."

"Just that I won't be able to make the game tonight since I'm cooking dinner for the family tonight," Rachel told them. "But I wish you both good luck for tonight, and later on Stiles, I'll come by your house to congrats you."

"Or you could give me a call, and I'll come pick you up it's better than you walking to mine."

"I'll be fine with walking and if not then I'll ask Allison to give me a lift." Rachel said. "Since that makes you feel better about my safety and if I get hurt, then you'll know about it." She stood up. "If you want to know more about that book then you'll have to ask Allison she'll be able to find it better than I can."

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel took the dinner out the oven when the timer went off. "What would you say if I told you I wanted to become a chef and open up my own restaurant in the future." She asked her parents.

"I thought you wanted to open your own art gallery." Her mother asked.

"I do still want to do that more than anything." Rachel said. "I just came up with that idea if my dreams don't plan out the way I want them too. Plus it's better to keep my opinions open right?"

"I'm happy that you've already got your future planned out." Chirs told her, and at least her plans weren't to become a hunter, "If you do end up opening your own restaurant and become a well-known chef then you can expect me and your mother there to get our free meals."

"I see how it is now dad, you're just using me for free food." Rachel sat the food down on the counter then moved to get the plates out from the cupboard the same time Allison and Gerard walked into the kitchen. "Oh good, you are back and just in time for dinner."

"How was the game?" Chirs asked them.

"Yeah did you guys win the game?" Rachel added.

"Why don't you ask the star player." Gerard stepped aside to relieve Scott standing there looking awkward.

Rachel nearly dropped the plates there and then as she knew it was going to be an awkward dinner for everyone. "I'm going to set the table." Her mother took the plates from her hand and headed to the room not before sending a look to Scott on her way out.

Rachel sighed and grabbed something else from the worktop and patter Scott on the shoulder before making her way to the dining room with her father following her and cursing something under his breath.

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel was sitting beside Scott, and across from her mom, dinner was quiet. "All right, why is everyone so quiet?" Gerard asked what everyone was thinking. "Is it that uncomfortable that they dated?"

"Yes." Rachel blurted out then cover it with a cough as her sister glared at her from across the table.

"Did you ask them if they'd be uncomfortable?" Christ asked as he moved the bottle of wine out Rachel reach just as she was about to pour herself a glass.

"Okay, I know it's been a few centuries since I was a teenager, but even back then, we dated and broke up all the time." Rachel coughed but this it time it was because she chocked on her water.

"You okay?" Christ asked Rachel when she was calmed down all he got was a nod.

"We're fine," Allison said talking about herself and Scott, she glanced at Scott. "Right Scott."

Scott nodded and smiled. "Totally fine."

"Then why did you break up?" Gerard asked and just like that everyone was looking at Scott.

"She-dumped me."

"Wow, you sure know how to make things awkward, don't you Scott." Rachel said, patting him on the shoulder feeling sorry for him.

"No offense, Scott but I think maybe Allison felt the two of you were growing apart," Chris said.

"And no offense dad but when did you become part of Allison and Scott's relationship to know what happened between them both." Rachel said, ignoring the glares she got from both her parents. "Nobody even knows what went down between them but the two of them." She used her fork to point between her sister and her best friend.

"Rachel don't start tonight please." Her mother warned her.

"As if the father's opinion isn't biased." Gerard decided to start again. "How dod you know they weren't as passionate as Romeo and Juliet?"

"Romeo and Juliet committed ritual suicide," Chris told him. "We could use a little less passion."

"Can we talk about something else please," Allison asked, wanting the conversation to move on from her and Scotts relationship.

"Yes please."

Christ looked over at Scott before standing up. "Scott how about you help me grab dessert from the kitchen.

"Why don't I help?" Rachel stood up but her dad shook her head at her, and maybe it wasn't it a good idea for her to help since she suddenly felt tired and her legs gave out from under her causing her to sit back down.

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel wasn't listening what anyone was talking about anymore she was busy at picking her food since she didn't feel that hungry anymore. She felt tired and sore all over. The fork she was holding slipped for her hand and her heart started to go fast, and she felt something wrong with Stiles.

Scott glanced at her when he heard her heartbeat going to fast. That was when Rachel hand and began to sake, and whatever was happening to her boyfriend, she didn't need to find out soon.

"Rachel, you okay sweetheart?" Rachel flinched when her mother called her that the one nickname she wished would never hear again.

"I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." Rachel smiled and tried to steady her hands, she reached to pick her glass of water up only for that too fell from her hands and spill all over the table. "Sorry, I'm going to clean that up."

"No, don't worry about it, sweetheart and got get some rest," Gerard told her, and she really wished people would stop calling her that. "Allison why don't you and Scott go make sure she gets her rest."

Rachel didn't need rest, she needed to get to Stiles and make sure she was okay before it was too late. She got pissed about how Scott and Allison wanted to find the book before they left to go find Stiles as she didn't care about the stupid book she cared about her boyfriend more.

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel's parents weren't happy that she left Scott and to be honest, she didn't the could yell at her later.

By the time Rachel got to the school, she was even more tired and sore. Scott and Rachel found Stiles at the pool with the creature from before.

Scott pulled Stiles and Derek out the water just before they went under, Rachel had to stay back until the creature was taken care of more like until it ran away. And as soon as that happened, she rushed over to boyfriends side attacking him in a hug causing them both to fall back. "You scared me." She pulls back so they could sit up then she punched him lightly in the arm. "I'm glad you're alright though." she glanced over at Derek. "Both of you." All she got from Derek was a nod.

~#~#~#~#~

"Is that even language?" Rachel, Stiles, and Scot were reading the bestiary on the laptop, turns out it wasn't a book they were looking for but Gerard USB.

"It's Latin," Rachel told them, clicking through some more of the pages. "Don't ask me to translate it because I'm not that good. If it was any other language like French or Spanish, then I'm your girl." She moved closer to Stiles side giving him more of her body heat.

"You can speak Spanish?" Stiles asked. "If you ask me then that's sexy."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Are you telling me that turns you on?"

"When you say something dirty to me in Spanish then I'll let you know if it turns me on or not."

Scott had to clear his throat to get his best friend attention because he didn't want to hear dirty talk or whatever they are going to be doing later on tonight when they are alone since it grossed him out. "Alright, guys how about we get back to this." He waved his hand to the laptop. "Since you can't read this Rachel. How are we supposed to figure out what the thing is?"

"Its called a Kanima," Derek told them coming towards them with Erica.

"And you know this how?" Rachel asked.

"When it got confused by its own reflection."

Rachel sighed and crossed her arms. "So what else do you know about this thing?"

"Just rumors, It's like a shapeshifter. But it's not right. It's like a - "

"An abomination." Stiles and Rachel said causing Scott to shake his head at them

Derek nodded at them then he began to walk away only for Scott to stop him. "Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them."

Rachel felt offended by that and waved her hands about a habit she picked up from her boyfriend. She nearly smacked Scott and Stiles on the face. "You remember I'm standing right here I'm apart of that family and I've helped you all more than once, I've even saved your life."

"I didn't say I didn't trust you," Derek told her. "It's the rest of your family I've got a problem with."

"Nobody trusts anyone!" Scott said like he ignores what Derek said to Rachel. "That's the problem."

Rachel nudged Scott in the side. "No, he trusts me he just said that." Stiles pulled Rachel closer to him and got her to not say anything else.

Scott rolled his eyes at Rachel. "While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us. And it's killing people, and we still don't even know anything about it."

"And it has already attacked my boyfriend twice, so I for one want to catch it before it goes after anyone else," Rachel added.

"I know one thing when I find it? I'm gonna kill it." Derek said before he walked away from them.

"Well, that could have gone better." Rachel said. "Now we need to get you home Stiles before you catch a cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made this kind of AU. Some things are going to be happening to Rachel and Stiles. I'm not going to say what or who doing it to them until the later season. So it might be confusing but it will be explained in my later books.


	22. Chapter 22

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Allison kept her promise about getting Rachel's her car back and Allison was starting to regret agreeing to get her sister her car back since on the way to school Rachel had the windows all the down. The radio up high, and she was driving like a crazy person, but in a way, she was happy she got her sister car back because it felt like old times between them. 

Rachel was getting her books from her locker when Stiles and Scott came over to her. "You're not going to believe who is back in school," Stiles said to her and by the look on his face he some bad news to tell her. 

"I've got a feeling you're going to tell me." Rachel just wanted to have one normal day without anything going wrong. 

"My dad told me Jackson changed his statement about Isaac and now he's back at school." 

"That's good news then." Rachel said. "At least Jackson did the decent thing. Why are you both worried about Isaac being back?" 

"I told you that she wouldn't get it," Stiles said to Scott causing Rachel to roll his eyes, and she was about to say something to Stiles only to have him cut her off. "Something else I need to tell you both is that I only found one thing online called a kanima, It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers." 

"That thing was not a jaguar," Scott said. 

"Yeah and I'm not exactly a murderer." 

Rachel pulled the books she needed from her locker then closed it to face them. "Stiles are you sure you're not a murderer? You could be killing people in your spare time when nobody is with you to know." She laughed when he shoved her to get her to walk. 

"Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you," Scott said to Stiles. "And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead." 

"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this 'friendship.'" Stiles said, "And Rachel you've got to stop with your not so funny jokes." 

"I think my jokes are always funny." Rachel said. "Now, I've got to get to the only class I've got with Erica."

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel wasn't in the mood to deal with Harris today, so she decided to skip his class and sit on the steps outside of the school with her camera taking random pictures of two baby birds playing in the puddles. At least it was better than being in his class. 

"I never thought you would be one for skipping class," Matt said to Rachel as he thought it would be a good idea to come sit down and join he. 

"I'm not, but I couldn't deal with Harris bullshit today," Rachel told him not looking up from her camera. "And I know I'm going to get hell for skipping class, but I don't care." 

"I can't blame you, he can be a bit too much for anyone," Matt said. "Have you always been into photography?" 

Rachel put her camera down when the birds flew away. "Yes, it's a hobby of mine one that I want to turn into a job someday." She looked through some of her photos. "I never go anyway without my camera it is always in my bag." 

"I'm the same," Matt told her. "Can I take a look? if you don't mind that is" 

Rachel shook her head. "Sure" she handed him over her camera. 

Her phone went off in her bag, she cursed to herself as she had to dig through her bag to get to her phone before it cut off. "Hello," Rachel answered without checking to see who it was. 

"Oh thank god you answered." Stiles said "You weren't in class and I thought something bad had happened to you since you know everything always happened to you. Where are you? please tell me you're at least safe." 

"Yes, stiles I'm fine, don't worry if it makes you feel any better to know I'm sitting outside the school talking with Matt." Rachel should have thought before she anything since she knows how much Stiles hate Matt for some weird reason. 

"What are you doing with Matt?" Someone said something to Stiles. "You know what I don't care right now. We'll talk about this later. Right now I need you to meet us all in the coach's office. Derek thinks Lydia is the Kanima, so we've got to come up with a plan to stop him and his betas from killing her." Stiles hung the phone without saying bye that's when she knew he was mad at her. 

~#~#~#~#~

"I don't think we should Start until Rachel get's here," Stiles told Scott and Allison. "Can you believe she talking to Matt? Him of all people." 

Allison had to put a hand on Stiles's to get him to stop pacing about. "She'll be here you know how much she loves to get keep people waiting." She removed her hand as Stiles glared at her. "Did you ever think that maybe she's friends with Matt." 

The door open causing the three teenagers in the room to look and got ready to come up with a lie about why they there. 

"You do know you all look like you're doing something you shouldn't be doing?" Rachel said as she walked into the coaches office. "So what is it? Are you drug dealers? Or are you planning on breaking into a bank? If you're planning on robbing a bank, then I want in since I could use the money."  Allison pulled her sister further into the room while Scott quickly closed the door behind her. "If it's not that then I must have something to do with why Derek is standing outside. You do know that someone needs to tell him to stop being a creep since he looks like a stalker with the way he's watching the school." 

"When did you see him?" Allison asked. 

"Just after I left Matt to come here." Nobody missed the look Stiles gave Rachel when she mentioned Matt, and it was the first time Rachel has ever seen him get jealous. 

"He's here so he can kill Lydia," Scott told her what she already knows. "Because he thinks she's the kanima as she didn't pass the test her Erica and Isaac to do in class." 

"Why do I always have to miss the good stuff when I don't turn up for class." 

"Oh, here's a good idea Rachel. Don't skip class and then you won't miss out on things." Stiles said, sounding a bit angry at her. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel faced Stiles. "I had my reasons for not wanting to go to class." 

Stiles took a step closer to Rachel causing her to move back until her back hit the wall. "What reason is that? So you can skip class to hang out with Matt? Who by the way I think is a creep, there is something weird about him that I don't like. and since you weren't in class you should know that your so-called friend Erica is out there with the rest of Derek's fan club so they can Lydia." 

"You already know why I didn't want to go to class, plus I don't see why I've got to explain myself to you." Rachel pushed Stiles back. "Why did you have to go ruin my mood just because I was with someone you don't like." She sighed she wasn't going to argue with him over something so stupid, so she grabbed him and pulled him forward so she could kiss him. "Stop trying to start an argument because you know you won't win." At least that got a smile from Stiles. "So since Lydia didn't pass this test, they now think it's her? So what's the plan to keep Lydia safe from Derek?" 

Scott moved closer now that it was safe for him to talk. "I was thinking about talking to Derek to try and convince him not to kill her - while you three." He pointed between them all. "Protect Lydia, take her to my house or something." He went and took out his house keys going to hand them over to Stiles only for Stiles to shake his head and remind Scott he's already got his own set of keys to his house. 

Rachel glanced over at her sister. "I think you should talk to Morrell as she might be able to translate the bestiary for us." 

Scott nodded. "Good idea." He looked over at Allison. "And if anything happens, you let me handle it, okay?" 

Rachel took Stiles hand and pulled him away from the couple as it looked there were about to have one of there moments. 

Allison dug through her bag until she got what she was looking for, her crossbow. "I think I can protect myself." She turns to her sister who was busy playing with Stiles' finger to notice that anyone was looking at her. "So can Rach, she has her own gun she even has knives to protect herself." 

Rachel stopped playing with her boyfriends' fingers as since noticed all eyes were on her. "Why are you looking at me?" 

"You've got a gun?" Stiles asked. 

While Allison likes her arrows, Rachel like her guns and thanks to her father training her on a daily basis by taking her to the shooting range just outside beacon hills. "Why is it a surprise that I've got a gun? I need some way to protect myself, and I don't see why it's a problem." 

Stiles and Scott gave her a strange look again. "You don't have to worry it's not like I'm going to shoot you. At least I've got my knife under my pillow in case someone decides to break into my room and at least that's better than a frying pan." Allison was confused about the frying pan. 

"Warn me never to piss you off anytime soon," Stiles said. "So I hear you got your car back?" He asked when it looked Allison and Scott were having another moment. 

Rachel pulled her car keys from her pocket to show him. "Yes and I feel great to be able to drive again." 

Stiles snatched the keys from Rachel's hand and waved them in front of her face. Every time she tried to grab them, he would move them out of her reach. "Since I let you drive my jeep, I only think it's fair that I get to drive your car. At least I won't be driving it into any ditches." 

"That means I get to drive your jeep again?" 

Stiles laughed like she said something funny. "I don't think so." 

"But-" 

"No." Stiles cut her off. "I don't want it in a ditch again like last time. It took us hours to get it out of that stupid ditch last time." 

"Fine whatever but hurt my baby then I'm going to hurt you," Rachel warned him. "I don't need anything happening to my car when I just got it back." 

"Trust me nothing is going to happened to your car," Stiles said, he put her car keys in his pocket then he noticed Allison crossbow laying on the table and just as he was about to pick it up Rachel stopped. 

"I wouldn't do that babe, My sister doesn't like when people touch her things." 

Stiles gave Rachel a look. "Don't worry Rae everything will be fine you've just got to trust me." 

Rachel does trust him she just doesn't trust him with a crossbow in his hands. She tried to take it away from him only to have him move away. "Stop that, please Stiles you know this is not going to end well for anyone, so please put it down before you hurt yourself." 

"When are you going to start trusting me when I say nothing is going t-" Suddenly the arrow shoots out heading straight for the back of Scott's head and lucky for him that he turned around and caught the arrow before it came in contact with his head. 

"You were saying?" 

Stiles quickly shoved the crossbow towards Rachel. "She did." he accused her when Allison gave a look that she was annoyed with him. "I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." 

"Don't blame this one on me." Rachel said. "unlike someone, I know how to use a crossbow." 

"Aand here I was going to let you drive my car again, but now you can forget about it." 

"Of course you were babe."


	23. Chapter 23

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

So to keep Lydia safe, Rachel along with Stiles and Allison came up with a lie about studying at Scott's house the bad side about it all was that Jackson invited himself along for the ride. 

And if Lydia wasn't confused before then she was now as she watched Stiles deadbolt Scott's front door and blame it all on a break in. She was even more confused when Rachel decided to help Stiles out by grabbing a chair and jamming it under the doorknob which Stiles blamed that on a murder. 

Allison was the one that saved them for the awkward silence by giving Jackson a look as in do something before Stiles and Rachel do something else stupid. Jackson sighed and forced Lydia upstairs so they could talk alone. 

Stiles and Rachel looked out the window noticing Derek, and his betas have turned up, and Rachel just wished they would give up, on the whole, kill Lydia thing. 

"Rachel," Allison called out to her sister. 

Rachel moved away from the window to go over to her sister. "Whats wrong?" 

"I need your phone, so I can call Scott." Rachel nodded and passed her phone to Allison which she dialed Scotts number who picked up on the first ring. "It's me." 

"What's wrong?" Scott asked. 

"You have to get here now." Allison glanced outside to where Derek was still watching them. "Right now." With that, she hung up and passed the phone back to her sister.

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel noticed her sister mess about with her phone thinking hard about something, and she grabbed her sister phone from her. "You're not calling dad." She threw the phone on the couch away from Allison reach. "Don't you remember we've been lying about everything and if he comes here then he's going to find out about you and Scott." 

Allison ran her fingers through her hair, she knew what Rachel saying was true but everything was getting too much for her. "I can't let them -" she pointed to the window. "Come in here and kill Lydia so if calling our dad is the only way to stop them then we should do it because what else are we supposed to do? We can't take them on, and I hate not being able to do anything, I feel useless." 

Rachel stepped closer to her sister take her hands. "You're not useless Ally. You're the bravest, strongest person I've ever known." She tucked Allison's hair behind her ear. "Why don't you show them what you're made off so pull yourself together and let's kick some ass." She passed Alison her crossbow. 

"I'm sorry to break up your special moment," Stiles said. "But I've got an idea." 

Rachel and Allison turned to face Stiles. "What?" They asked him. 

Stiles shook his head, he now understood what it was like when he and Rachel spoke at the same time. He nodded towards the crossbow in Allison's hand. "Shoot them." 

"Have you forgotten about what happened back at the school when you tried to shoot your best friend in the head." Rachel reminded him. "He caught the arrow before it made contact with his head." 

"I didn't try to shoot my best friend in the head Rae," Stiles argued back. "Look can you please just do this for me." 

"Alright, fine Allison give him want he wants and shoot one of them." 

Allison was already looking out the window before Rachel asked her. "Which one?" 

"Derek," Stiles told her. "Yeah shoot him, preferably in the head," 

Rachel rolled her eyes at Stiles plan, "Stiles if Scott was able to catch the arrow you shoot at him then I'm sure Derek will be able to catch the arrow before it makes contact with him." 

Stiles sighed and pulled Rachel over to his side. "I don't know how many more time I've got to say this, but I didn't try to shoot Scott so please shut up," He told her. "If you don't shoot Derek then at least think about shooting one of the other three." 

Rachel looked out the window to see which one would be easier to shoot it. "We've got a huge problem babe." She only noticed Boyd and Erica. "Isaac is gone." 

Stiles nudged Rachel out the way. "Where the hell did he go?" 

Isaac came up behind and grabbed Stiles then throws him to the floor on the other sister of the room. 

Rachel was the first to reaction when Isaac attention was suddenly on her and Allison getting ready to either one of them. She shoved her sister towards the stairs. "Get to Lydia, Keep her safe. I've got this." 

Allison didn't want to leave her sister to deal with a werewolf who is out to hurt them, and she didn't want to leave Lydia alone with Jackson where anything could happen. After debating with herself, she takes something out her pocket and hands it to her sister. "You better be okay because I'm not losing you." She then ran up the stairs to protect Lydia. 

Once Allison was up the stairs Rachel turns her attention to Isaac who was now in his werewolf form. "Look's like it's just you and me left." She smiled at him. "So why don't you come and get me." When Isaac made the first move to attack she easily moved to the side before his claws could make contact with her face. "I thought Derek was teaching you how to fight or whatever... Who would have thought that a strong werewolf like yourself would lose to a girl."

Isaac brought his fist up to punch Rachel, but she caught his wrist before it could make contact with her face, but she was caught off guard when he used his other hand to punch her on the face causing her to fall to the ground right beside Stiles. "Son of a bitch." Yep, she kind of forgot about Stiles feeling whatever she was feeling which was bullshit she didn't need Isaac finding out just so he can go tell Derek.

"If that leaves a bruise then I'm going to kill you." Rachel sat up rubbing her cheek while glaring at Isaac who was getting ready to attack again. She wished Scott was here to save them before her and Stiles end up getting hurt or worse killed by a werewolf. She looked down at her had where she still held the knife that Allison gave her and without thinking she threw it towards Isaac and was happy that she got him in the leg at least he got some pain. Then she felt regret for feeling happy about causing him pain after what happened to him in the past. 

Isaac pulled the knife from his leg and threw it somewhere across the room and just as he was about to attack Rachel and Stiles again Scott came out of nowhere and tackled Isaac. While the two werewolves were fighting it out, Rachel didn't waste any time before she ran up the stairs to check on Allison and Lydia. 

Rachel cursed to herself when she saw Erica saying something her sister who was in Scott's room just as Rachel got near Erica she turned around and grabbed Rachel roughly by the arm and pushed her inside the room where her sister was. "Two for the price of the one, I feel so lucky." 

"Why don't you do us all a favor and piss off Erica." Rachel glared at her friend she was in no mood to fight with another werewolf, but if she had to, then she had to simple as. "This is not you, your not a bully or a killer so don't act like one." 

"I'm not going anywhere until Lydia has been taken care off." Erica told Rachel "And if I've got to go through the two of you then so be it." 

"You do know you're like one of Derek's bitches right now?" Derek just had to turn teenagers. "You don't have to do everything he tells you to." 

"He's my Alpha, and I aim to please my Alpha," Erica said like she had a crush on Derek. "I'm not going to go easy on you Rachel just because you're my friend or was my friend I don't really care. So if you get in my way, then I'm going to have to do what I have to do to stop you."  She turned her attention to Allison looking forward to hurting her in some way. "This might make me sound like kind of a kind like your sister said, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend. I bet it's a pretty sick suck of power. I think I might try it with Scott." He attention was back on Rachel. "Or maybe I'll try it with Stiles. I'm surprised he hasn't left a miserable bitch like you. I'm sure he would be happy if he was with someone better than you. Someone who doesn't need protecting just because their family is out to kill them." Being a werewolf has seriously turned Erica into a bully. "Rachel have you ever thought that Stiles might only be with you because he feels sorry for you, after all, he's been in love with Lydia for years. He could be waiting until Lydia notices him then he's going to dump your sorry ass to be with her." 

"Shut up." Just Rachel was about to attack Erica her sister pulled her back before she could do anything. 

Erica smiled "It's cute how you think you can take me." 

"Why don't you come over here and find out." Rachel tried to get away from her sister, but no matter how much she tried to get out of Allison hold on her, her sister wouldn't let her go. 

Erica took a step closer to the sisters. "Back to what I was saying... I don't think it's going to be hard to get either Scott or Stiles. Because why would either of them want to wait to steal ten minutes with either one you when they can have me anytime they want." 

"A bitch and A slut, so keep going Erica because you're only making a fool out of yourself." Rachel said. "Just so you know Stiles or even Scott won't go anywhere near you because they're that desperate. Being with someone is not all about having sex with, then again you wouldn't know anything about being in a relationship since you've never had one, to begin with, and you have to steal someone else's boyfriend so that just says a lot about you doesn't it?" Erica growled at Rachel. "The truth hurts." 

Allison had her bow ready just as Erica went to attack her sister she shoot at her causing Erica to catch the arrow just like Scott. "You didn't really think that would work did you?" She tossed the arrow to the side and again when she went to attack them she felt weird she looked down at her hand to see it was covered in venom and she fell on the floor paralysis.

"No, I think she did." Rachel said just as Allison went over to Erica kneeling down she was eye level with the she-wolf. "It's not a nice feeling being paralysis I should know since it happens to me and it's going to take a while before you can move again." 

Allison moved Erica hair back. "I thought you were psychic... Bitch." With that, she stood up holding her hand out for her sister to take. "Let's go, Rachel." 

~#~#~#~#~

Scott threw Isaac and Erica outside to where Derek was waiting with Boyd. 

Rachel steps outside with Stiles and Allison standing behind Scott. 

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott," Derek said. "You're not an omega. You're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know can't beat me." 

Rachel stood beside Scott. "Just give it already Derek, you lost, and we win and you're not getting Lydia because she's not the Kanima so take your betas and piss off." She glared at Derek. "And if you don't then Scott will just have to hold you off until the cops get here." As soon as Rachel said that the sounds of sirens were heard in the distant. 

Derek ordered Boyd to get Erica and Isaac out of the way at the same time hissing sound coming from Scott's roof. 

Rachel and the other moved off the porch to the lawn to see the Kanima on the roof. Scott pulled Allison closer to him just as Stiles was about to do the same with Rachel she moved away from him he forward at that confused why his girlfriend just did that. 

Rachel was letting Erica words from before get to her about everyone needing to protect her, and she didn't want or anyone to protected since she can take of herself. She didn't miss the hurt look her boyfriend was giving her, but they had bigger things to deal with first like the Kanima. 

Lydia came running out of the house confused. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" 

"Jackson." The Kamima is Jackson.


	24. Chapter 24

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Rachel was forced to go with Allison to take Lydia home by her boyfriend and best friend and no matter how much she begs them to let her go with them to find Jackson they still wouldn't back down. 

Stiles knew how stubborn his girlfriend was, threw her over his shoulder and pulled her in the backseats of her own car and made Allison drive away before Rachel forced her way back out the car. 

So now Rachel was sitting bored in the backseats as Allison parked the car outside of Lydia house. 

Allison turned to Lydia before she could get out the car. "I need you to promise you won't say anything about what just happened." 

Rachel thought it would be better to tell Lydia the truth about what has been going on instead of lying to her since lying always hurts people closest to you.  

"I promise not say anything about what just happened," Lydia promised. "If you can tell what the hell just happened." 

"It's kind of complicated." 

"Well, how about you start by telling me why Derek was there." Lydia wasn't stupid she knew something was going on "Or where Jackson went. Or what is wrong with Erica. And how about you explain to me how Rachel and Stiles ended up with a bruise when it wasn't there before. Need a minute to come up with a plausible lie?" 

Rachel was going to kill Isaac for leaving a bruise one that was going to be hard to explain to people. 

"Would you believe me if I said Stiles and I walked into each other." Rachel said, leaning forward in her seat. Lydia looked at her like she was crazy. "Alright, of course, you wouldn't believe that I don't think I believe that." She sighed trying to come up with something. "The truth is that Derek is a creeper who likes to scare teenagers someone needs to talk to him about that. Don't ask us about Jackson because we don't have an answer for that and as for the rest of them Erica just turns into a bitch who needs to apologize to me."  More like they need to apologize to each other. "Lydia the real reason about all this  is that Allison and Scott can't be seen with each other so please can you keep all this to yourself." 

"Thanks for telling me the truth I guess," Lydia said, turning to Allison. "I'll keep what I know about you and your boyfriend which is nothing to myself." 

Lydia opened the door getting ready to leave when Allison grabbed her arm stopping her, "He's not just my boyfriend, you get that right?" 

"Let me go." 

"Just for one second, please try and remember -" 

"Remember what!?" 

"Remember what it feels like all those times in school when you see him standing down the hall. and you cannot breathe until you're with him, Or those times in class when you-you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you."  Allison tried to explain to Lydia. "Don't you remember what that's like?" 

"No." 

"What do you mean 'no;?" Allison asked confused, "You've had boyfriends." 

"None like that." Lydia broke away from Allison and got the car slamming the door closed. 

"Well, that could've gone differently." Rachel said, climbing between the seats to get into the passenger side. "Why can't we just tell her the truth?" 

"Because you know we can't." Allison started the car. "It's not safe for her to know yet." 

"And it's not safe for her being in the dark about everything she could get hurt either way." Rachel said. "If Lydia ends up asking me what going on again then I'm going to tell her the truth." 

~#~#~#~#~

It wasn't going well for Scott and Stiles since they now had an unconscious naked Jackson in the back of Stiles' jeep while outside of jungle where Jackson ended up going. "Can we out of here now before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" 

The Sherriff car shoved up blocking them in just as Stiles was about to drive off. "Oh my god, could this get any worse?" The question was answered by Jackson making a sound in the backseats. "That was rhetorical!" 

"Get rid of him," Scott told him like it was the easiest thing to do. 

"Get rid of him?" Stiles said not believing his best friend just said that. "We're at a crime scene, and he's the sheriff." He pointed to the bruise on his cheek. "And how am I going to explain this to him." 

"I thought you wanted to get this over with so you can go spend time with Rachel," Scott said, knowing if he said something about Rachel to Stiles it will get him to do things faster. "About your face just tell him you walked into a door or something, he'll believe you since it's you and you are known to walk into things." 

"I hate you hope you know that." Stiles glared at Scott before getting out the jeep and going over to his father who didn't look happy about seeing his son at another crime scene. 

"What are you doing here Stiles?" Noah asked his son. "And what the hell happened to your face?" 

"What do you mean? What am I doing here? It's a club." Stiles tried to lie to his father which wasn't walking at all. "We were clubbing, you know? At the club." He decided not to answer the last part of his father question. 

"Not exactly your type of club." 

"Well, dad - there's a conversation that we - 

"You're not gay." 

"I could be!" 

Noah gave his son a look one that Stiles knew all too well. "Not dress like that." He told him. "Plus you've got a girlfriend." 

Stiles looked down at what he was wearing finding nothing wrong with his choice of clothes he glances back up at his father. "Yes, I do have a girlfriend one that I would like to get back too." 

Noah decided to take a look at his son jeep only for Stiles's to step in front of stopping him from doing anything which caused Noah to finally lose all patience with his son. "This is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. And at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?" 

"Dad, I-I" 

"The truth, Stiles." 

"The truth, all right. Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny." Stiles lied to his dad. "Yeah, 'cause he just broke up with his boyfriend, so, you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's- that's it."

"Well, that's really good of you guys." Stiles nodded and smiled. "You're good friends." 

"Yeah." 

"Now tell me what happened to your face?" Stiles wished his father forgot about that. 

"Well, I was to busy with looking at my phone that I ended up walking into a door," Stiles said using what Scott told him to tell his dad. 

"That's all you had to say now, please get the hell out of here and go home." 

Stiles smiled and went back to his jeep. When Scott and Sties were away from the club, they had to find away on what to do with Jackson. 

"Where do we even take him?" Scott asked Stiles. 

"What about your house?" 

Scott shook his head that plan was a no go. "Not with my mom there. We need somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous." 

"I still say we kill him," Stiles said, he saw the look Scott was giving him, and he didn't care. "You do know Rachel would agree with me if she were with us." 

Yes, Scott knew all too well that Rachel would agree with Stiles. "We're not killing him." 

"Alright since we can't kill him, I've come up with another idea one that you might not like, but I don't care." 

"Does it involve breaking the law." 

"By now don't you think that's a given?" 

"I was trying to be optimistic." 

"Don't bother." Stiles passed Scott his phone. "Call or text Rachel and let her know what's going on and tell her we'll text her when we figure out where we can take Jackson." 

"Are you sure you want to get Rachel involved with all this?" Scott asked even though he was already texting Rachel about whats happening. 

"She's already involved, Scott," Stiles said. "And she hates when we keep her in the dark about these things. Plus I'm sure she won't mind missing a day off from school tomorrow."


	25. Chapter 25

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Rachel didn't know if she should be mad or happy at her boyfriends plan about stealing a prison van and kidnapping Jackson.

Stiles was already waiting for her when she got to the area he texts her to meet him at so she smiled and grabbed his hand tugging him towards the van. "Let's hope your plan works."

The couple stepped into the van where Jackson didn't look happy with them he looked pissed at them like he wanted to kill them for chaining and locking him up in a van.

"I brought you food." Stiles started to say only to cut off by Jackson trying to grab him.

"You're not going anywhere, Jackson." Rachel said, sitting down beside her boyfriend, "But you can keep trying all you like it brings me happiest to see you like this."

"Let me out!" Jackson once again tugged on the chains. "Now!"

"Like I said do it yourself."

Stiles placed his hand on Rachel's leg giving it a squeeze as a warning. "Okay, why don't we all just calm down." Even though a part of him was enjoying it. "You know Jackson, I put those pants on you, all right, buddy? One leg at a time. Being all up- close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day. So don't think this is fun for me either. You know we're actually doing you a favor?"

"This is doing me a favor?" Jackson held his hands up.

"Yes, I think it is us doing you a favor." Rachel put her head on Stiles' shoulder. "Would you feel better if Scott and Stiles left you for dead because that what would have happened if they left you there where the hunters or Derek could get you to kill you." She explained to him. "You do know Derek was going to kill Lydia just because he thought it was her when all along the person everyone's been looking for was you. At least be grateful we didn't leave you. we could have, but we didn't so stop complaining and listen to someone other than yourself."

"What she said, you know I'm starting to feel like I'm the good cop here and that she the bad cop," Stiles said, running his fingers through Rachel's hair. "You're killing people Jackson. To death, And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're gonna stay in here."

Rachel moved her head from Stiles' shoulder so she could get something out of Stiles bag that was at his feet, she took out two sandwiches and handed them to Stiles.

"Now do you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club?" Stiles asked Jackson holding up sandwiches in each hand.

Rachel took the ham and cheese since it looked like Jackson wasn't going to choose. "I missed my breakfast this morning." She explained to Stiles when he gave her a weird look.

"You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" Jackson said bringing the topic back to him.

"Aren't we lucky that Stiles has got it covered." Rachel nudged Stiles knee with her own. "Why don't you show him the text you sent babe?"

Stiles held the phone up for Jackson to see the text he sent to his parents.

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel was sitting against the van at Stiles's feet while he once again texts Jackson's parents. Jackson ended up not believing a word the couple told him, so they gave up and decided to try later when he was calmed down.

Rachel thought her mind was playing tricks on her as she thought she heard a noise but when she heard it again, she reached for her knife which was safely tucked away in her boot. Standing up beside she got ready to attack if she had for whoever thought it was a great idea to sneak up on them in the middle of the woods.

Turns out Allison was the one who thought it was a good idea to sneak up on them Stiles was the one to jump when he saw her but Rachel was a different story she swung the knife at Allison and lucky for everyone that she moved back and grabbed her sister's wrist.

"For god sake don't you know never to sneak up on someone." Allison let go of her wrist while Stiles carefully took the knife away from her. "What are you doing here?"

After getting over the shock off nearly getting her face slashed Allison finally answered. "They know."

"Who knows what?"

"They know about Jackson," Allison said. "Mom and Gerard even know you weren't in school but don't worry about that since I covered for you."

"I don't care about them knowing I'll deal with them when I get home," Rachel told her sister. "Now how can they know about Jackson? Stiles has been texting his parents so nobody would worry."

"Gerard told me his parents went to the police," Allison said. "They know."

"Oh-" Stiles quickly handed Jackson's phone over to Rachel and rushed over to the van to listen to the police radio.

"All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed." Dispatch said over the radio. "Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Proceed with caution."

After listening Stiles quickly told the sisters to get in the van while he quickly got in the driver's seat. Just Rachel luck that she had to sit on her sister's lap, but it was better than sitting in the middle.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked Stiles.

"Somewhere far away from here," Stiles answered. "Rae can you phone Jackson's mom or his dad then throw the phone out the window."

Rachel nodded and dialed Jackson's mom number and tossed the phone out the window just as Jackson's mother picked up.

~#~#~#~#~

Scott met up with them later at the lookout point of Beacon Hills where he told them what he found out from Danny, and they told him about Jackson.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima," Scott said. "He's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet."

"What I don't get is why steal the tablet in the first place when Danny was going to show him it anyway?" Rachel said while picking at her nails because she was bored and tired.

"Rachel does have a point," Allison said. "What if it was someone else who took it?"

"Then someone else knows what he is," Stiles said kicking away at the grass.

"Which means someone is protecting him?" Scott added.

"Who would even want to protect Jackson," Rachel said, and it was no surprise to anyone that Rachel was the one to say it since she didn't like Jackson and he didn't like her so of course, she was going to be a bitch when it came to Jackson. "Even so why would someone want to watch Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima? Then erases the part just so he wouldn't know? Who would do that?"

"Someone wanted to protect him?" Allison guessed.

"There's something else." Scott glanced at Stiles. "You said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?"

"No, it can't be," Stiles said. "Tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know how about you three, but I haven't murdered anybody lately."

"Even though you've probably had dreams about killing people." Rachel said to her boyfriend. "I know I have."

Stiles grabbed Rachel's hand to pull her closer to him. "Please Rae not now."

"But I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us." Scott reminded Stiles before looking at the sisters. "Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?"

"I remember it tried to eat me." Rachel just had to be the one to come up with something smart.

"Yes Scott you're right it just ran off after it tried to eat my sister," Allison said, deciding to say the last part before Rachel could. "Now that I think about it, it was Jackson that tried to eat my sister." Allison laughed when Rachel flipped her off."

"And it didn't kill you at the mechanic's garage," Scott added, looking at Stiles.

"Well, it did try to kill him and Derek at the pools." Rachel said.

"Did it?"

"Since you've got all the answers then why don't you tell us what you think is going on Scott?"

"There's something else going on," Scott said. "We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him."

"Know the enemy," Allison said to herself causing the other three to give her a strange look. "Just something my grandfather said to me."

"All right, I got it," Stiles spoke up. "Kill Jackson, Problem solved."

"I'm all for Stiles plan." Rachel said slowly raising her hand before putting it back down. "That might be the only way to save Jackson. To stop him from killing anyone else."

"Of course you two are going to agree with each other," Scott said, causing Stiles and Rachel to glare at him. "Remeber Stiles he risked his life for us Against Peter, you do remember that right?"

"I do remember that but like Rachel said it might be the only way to save him," Stiles argued. "We just found out he got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny."

"It doesn't mean he's not worth saving."

"It's always something with him though."

"Face the facts here Scott not everyone can be saved," Rachel told him. "You can try though, but it doesn't always work out the way want it to work out. And they're going to be a time in your life where you won't be able to save someone, I should know." She sighed. "Why don't you give us a reason why we should save Jackson."

"Because he doesn't know what he's doing and I didn't either," Scott said, glancing at Allison. "You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson." Allison nodded. "I had someone to stop me. he had nobody."

"That's his own fault," Stiles said.

"Doesn't matter, if we can save him we should at least try."

"Okay, Scott we will do it your way," Stiles said, grabbing Rachels, hand. "But right now Rachel and I need some alone time, and it's your time to guard Jackson so make sure he doesn't break free."

Rachel waved bye to her sister and Scott and tried her hardest to fall over her feet with how fast Stiles was walking. "Stiles please tell me you and I are not going to have sex in the woods? because as kinky as that sounds, I'm not one for breaking the law just yet and I don't need people hearing us."

Stiles stopped walking to glance at Rachel. "No of course not but we are going back to my house to have sex."

"Well, we can do that."

~#~#~#~#~

So turns out Allison and Scott didn't watch Jackson as they were getting busy in the backseats of Allison car and fell asleep and that was how Rachel and Stiles found them and Jackson were gone.

Stiles and Scott both went to the station to let Stile's know about whats been going on while the sisters when home.

Just as Rachel was about to go upstairs, her mother blocked her way meaning it was time for Rachel punishment for not being at school.

"So mind tell me why you weren't in school today and how your father just got off the phone with Sherriff telling us about how you and his son were involved with kidnapping Jackson Whittmore and stealing a prison van," Victoria asked her daughter. "Now we've got to bring you down to the station so whatever is going on with you Rachel it ends tonight."

"I take it Jackson made a big deal about something then went and cried to his dad." Of course, Jackson had to get his father involved. "Nothing is going on with me I don't know what you're talking about but since we are going to the Station do you think I can report Jackson?"

"I don't think you've got any reason to report Jackson since you and your friends are the ones in the wrong."

"Why can't you take my word for a change." Rachel asked, "Jackson's a bully, he's been nothing but an ass to me since I came to this stupid town."

"If what you are saying is true then We'll deal with it not you," Chris said as he walked into the hall and by the looks of it, he wasn't all that happy with her either. "We know that it's been hard for you since we moved here but Rachel you've got to start talking to us, so we know how to help you okay?" Rachel nodded. "And when we get back you can explain to us how you got that bruise."


	26. Chapter 26

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Rachel had to sit in the station and listen as the Sheriff read out the restraining order that was placed out her, Stiles and Scott by Jackson. And to make matter worse her mother and father knew something was going on since Scott was here and they would glare at him from time to time. 

"You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore." Noah read out to them. "You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically." 

"What about school?" Stiles and Rachel asked Noah. 

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a fifty-foot distance." 

"Bu-okay, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same and there's only two stalls available, and they're only right next to each other?" Stiles asked getting a weird look from both Rachel and Scott while the parents were annoyed with him for asking that kind of question. "I'll just hold it." 

Rachel raised her hands, so the attention was now on her. "I've got a question about all this." 

"No, you don't Rachel put your hand down." Her mother warned her. "Your already in enough trouble as it is. Don't make things worse for yourself." 

"I'm not asking you though, I'm asking the Sheriff." Rachel said. "Can I ask you a question please?" Noah nodded. "What about Jackson? Why does he get away things and what happened if he's the one that comes up to us just because you know he can. And if I can could I get a restraining order placed on him because it is only fair." 

"Do you want a restraining against him?" Noah asked. 

"No, she doesn't," Chris answered before his daughter could say anything. 

"But-" 

"Enough Rachel!" 

"Fine." Rachel stood up and only looked at Stiles' dad. "Can I go home please or does Whitemore want to press charges as well. 

Noah shook his head. "It's alright you can go we're done here." 

On the car ride home, it was filled with awkward silences. When she got home though she got yelled at, then she got grounded and yelled at again. Her mother threatened her to send her away to some private school if she keeps going to the way she was going. The only good thing to come out of it all was that they didn't stop her from seeing Stiles. 

~#~#~#~#~

The next day at School Rachel met up with her sister at the library where her sister was already talking to Stiles and Scott. 

"So mom walked me to class this morning just to make sure I went." Rachel said to Allison. "You know I felt like I was five all over again. The only difference was that I wasn't crying and begging her not to leave.  I don't know how much more I can take of this." 

"Don't worry mom going to get bored soon," Allison said, taking her tablet from her bag. 

"I hope so." She gave a small nod to Stiles and Scott on the other side of the book shelve. "Last night mom and dad ended up threatening me with private School. And I think that was Gerard idea, to get me out the way." 

"I'm not going to let that happened none of us will." Allison handed the tablet over to Scott. "This is everything Lydia could translate. And trust me, she was very confused." 

"Don't understand why we can't tell Lydia." Rachel said. "She might be able to help save Jackson."

"We've already been over this Rachel we can't tell her, and you know why." Allison just had to be the one to disagree with her. 

"Well, what did you tell Lydia about all this?" Rachel crossed her arms to waiting for her sister to explain. 

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

"I am part of an online game community that battles mythical creatures," Stiles said. 

"Me too," Rachel added. "And that's only because of my boyfriend who got me into they sort of games." 

Allison and Scott were looking at the couple weird. "Oh, Great." 

Rachel shook her head trying to get passed what just happened. "So does that thing say anything about who's controlling him or whatever." She asked Allison. 

"Not really, But Stiles was right about the murderers," Allison told them and ignore when Stiles cheered. "It's calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village-" 

"What's bad about that?" Rachel asked while reading a message on her phone from her mother reminding her  how she was taking her home after school. 

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to." Allison finished what she was saying before Rachel interrupted her. 

"I take it back." Rachel put her phone back in her pocket then look back up at her sister. "It's bad." 

"Here's the thing though." Allison grabbed two books and passed one over to her sister. 

Rachel looked at the book and her sister confused until she saw that it was one of her favorite author Jane Austen then she remembers how she hasn't got her last book back from Stiles. She got a strange feeling that he likes the book that's why he's not giving her it back. 

"The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be-" 

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." Scott finished by reading from the tablet."

Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy." Stiles said. "I could've told you that myself." 

"What if - it has something to do with his parents?" Allison asks. "His real parents." 

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them," Scott asked them.

"What about Lydia," Rachel asked while putting the Jane Auston book in her bag not caring she was stealing from the school. "She might know." 

"What if she doesn't know anything?" 

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me," Allison said, reminding them all about the restraining order. "So-I'll talk to him myself." 

Rachel and Scott were both thinking the same thing that they were not happy with the idea of Allison going on her own to talk with Jackson. 

If Rachel then she would go with her sister to talk with Jackson but she had a stupid restraining order against her stopping her from protecting her sister. And Scott had a test to get to so he couldn't protect her either. 

"Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test," Scott said as Allison reached through the gap of the shelves to take his hand. "Someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything-"

"Like?" 

"Anything - Weird or bizarre - Anything." 

"Anything evil!" Stiles said at the same he stuck his head through the gap only for Rachel to shove his head back through. "Wow, Rae no need to get violent." 

"I know, but it made me feel so much better." Rachel smiled when he glared at her. "If it makes you feel better I'll kiss it better for you." 

Stiles rubbed his head. "You know that will make me feel so much better." 

"Well too bad that she can't kiss anything better for you," Allison told them and dragged her sister out the library before anything could happen between the couple. 

~#~#~#~#~

So while everyone was off doing there own thing Rachel was walking around the school board out her mind that was until she turned the corner to where the boys' locker room. Scott and Jackson came crashing through the doors looking like they were fighting about something. 

When Rachel saw her sister coming out the locker room she ran to her side then she knew something must have happened with Jackson and Allison that got Scott angry that he attacked Jackson. To make matter worse Mister Harris come over breaking up the fight. 

Matt had Allison tablet which Rachel noticed, and as she was about to take it from him, Harris got there first. 

You and you." Harris said point between Scott and Jackson. "Actually all of you." He glanced at everyone who was there. "Detention, Three o'clock." 

Rachel stepped in front of Harris before he could leave getting a confused look from Stiles, Allison, and Scott. "I can't get detention since I had nothing do with anything that happened here." Rachel said to Harris. "So can you please think about not giving me detention. I don't need to give my mom and dad another reason to send me away." 

"You seem to think I care about that," Harris said stepping around Rachel. "So you better be at detention at Three o'clock or else you'll be having detention for the rest of the week." With that being said Harris walked off leaving Rachel standing in the hallway with Stiles, Allison, and Scott. And leaving Rachel to text to her mother explaining how she got in trouble once again. 

~#~#~#~#~

At three o'clock Rachel walked into detention and went to a table away from everyone else all she had to do with sit through detention without saying anything to anyone. She folded her arms on the table and buried her head in her arms waiting for this day to be finally over. 

"We can't be in detention together," Jackson said to Harris. "I have a restraining order against these tools." 

"All of these tools?" Harris asked him talking about everyone in the room. 

"No, just us tools," Stiles said talking about himself, Scott and Rachel. 

"Fine, you two, over there." Harris pointed to the table where Rachel was sitting at, and Jackson still wasn't happy about being in the same room as them. 

Scott glared at Jackson when he sat down. "I'm gonna kill him." He said to Stiles and Rachel. 

Rachel lifted her head from her arms so she could talk to Scott. "About time you agreed with us, and you want help in killing him then I'm your girl." 

Stiles shoved Rachel head back down to her arms. "No, you won't be helping him with anything Rae because Scott won't be killing anyone." He told both Scott and Rachel before talking to Scott. "You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him." 

Rachel lifted her head back up to glare at her boyfriend. "I don't understand you sometimes Stiles. Frist you're all for killing him and now you're all for saving him. So can you please make up your mind because you're confusing me."

"Maybe I think he can be saved," Stiles told her. "Still doesn't change my mind since I still hate him just don't want him killed." 

Rachel is starting to hate it when people make her feel guilty about things now she agreed with Stiles about not wanting to kill Jackson. When she looked over at Jackson, she remembers what Allison told her and how scared she looked it changed her mind all over again about killing him. 

"What if it's Matt?" Stiles guessed. "This whole thing comes back to the video, right?" 

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing," Scott said. 

"Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself." 

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of the Argents hunters and the mechanic working on your jeep?" 

"Sorry Scott but I think I agree with Stiles n this one," Rachel said, she couldn't help but think there was something not right about him. 

"No, surprise there about you agree with him Rachel," Scott said before glancing at Stiles. "And you don't like Matt because you think he's getting way to close to Rachel for your liking." 

Rachel was about to reach across the table to smack Scott for that comment only to have her boyfriend pull her back, so they don't give more reason for Harris to hate them. 

"Is that a good reason to hate someone? Someone who is trying to steal your girlfriend." Stiles asked Scott. "Won't you feel the same way if Matt was going after Allison, I even think he's trying to steal her away from you as well. Anyway, there is just something about him that bugs me, and I don't know what it is." 

Rachel put her head back in her arms not wanting to hear any more about Matt. Not long after Jackson ended up leaving the room in a hurry with Harris going over him and as soon as he left Stiles and Scott dragged Rachel over to where Erica was sitting so, they could find out more about Jackson birth parents.

Stiles sat next to Erica while both Scott and Rachel sat across from her, "Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died," Scott said to Erica. 

"Maybe," Erica said, not once looking up from her notepad. 

"Erica can you please tell us what you know." Rachel pleaded with her ex-friend. Still, she got nothing from her. "I'm begging you Erica and If you know me as well then you know I don't beg anyone for anything." 

"No Rae that's not true," Stiles said. "You beg me all the time just not the way everyone thinks." 

Rachel kicked her boyfriend's leg under the table. "Shut up Stiles nobody wants to hear about what happened between us in the bedroom." She put her attention back on Erica. "Can you tell us, Erica." 

Erica sighed since she knew they weren't going to give up until they get what they wanted. "It was a car accident," she told them. "My dad was insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen." 

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked which Erica nodded. 

"Maybe I should think about being nicer to him from now on." Rachel joked which caused her boyfriend to kick her understand when she looked him he was glaring at so she something else. "Sorry what I meant to say what that there is something deeply wrong that." 

"You know what?" Erica began to open her laptop to get information, "I can try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything." 

Rachel mom voice came over the speakers. "Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." 

Scott and Rachel shared a look with each other thinking the same thing. What could Gerard want with Scott?


	27. Chapter 27

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

 

Rachel wanted to hurt Harris for making them all stay behind while he went home for the day. When Jackson and Harris came back, he made them all stay behind to restock the shelves while he gets to go home which pissed her and everyone else off. 

When Scott came back, Rachel and Stiles wasted no time in telling him and Allison about what they found out about Jackson birth parents from Erica. 

Rachel decided it was time she talked to Erica and fix their friendship, so she left Stiles side without any of them noticing.

Stiles noticed when it was too because all hell broke loose with Scott noticing the Kanima about to Erica only for Rachel to pull her back before anything happened.

Stiles ended up pulling Allison back before the ceiling fell on her. Allison looked up to thank Stiles for saving her only to notice that his head was bleeding. "Your bleeding Stiles." she pointed to her head. 

Stiles furrowed and lifted his hand to his forehead feeling something wet on his fingers he looked at his fingers seeing the blood on his fingers. "Rachel." He didn't remember getting hurt so it would only mean one thing that it was his girlfriend who was hurt. Before Stiles could get up to go check on Rachel, he stopped when he saw Jackson Standing at the bored writing something though it wasn't really Jackson writing, 

STAY OUT OF MY WAY. OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU. 

And just like Jackson AKA, the kanima smashed through one of the windows.

"Stiles!" Rachel yelled from someone in the library getting the three teen attention, and Stiles was the first one to make it Rachel side where she was holding a shaking Erica in her arms not only that Rachel's head was bleeding. "I think she's having a seizure." She told them as Stiles knelt down beside them taking Erica from her. 

Allison noticed Matt knocked out on the floor she went over to check up on him, checking his pulse. "He's alive." She told Scott who was looking at them. 

"We need to get her to a hospital," Stiles told them about Erica. 

Erica grabbed Stiles wrist. "D-Derel - only to Derek." 

Rachel whipped some of the blood from Stiles' head before it could reach his eyes. "You and Scott take Erica to Derek's." She told her boyfriend. "I'll stay behind with Allison to make sure Matt is okay, and we'll lie about what happens here." Stiles grabbed her hand when she went back to whipping more of the blood away. "Looks like we'll be needing stitches." 

Stiles looked between the sister not wanting to leave them on there on to deal with things. Allison noticed the look on her boyfriend's face. "Scott, Rachel's right you need to go with Stiles, he won't be able to Erica on his own so go." Scott shook his head. "You have to you can't stay here, and we need to call an ambulance for Matt." 

"Alright." Scott kissed Allison on the forehead before he took Erica from Stiles and left the library. 

Rachel sighed and collapsed against one of the shelves. "I think I'm going to be sick." she whipped some the blood away. "My head is killing m ." 

Allison glanced at her sister in concern. "Whatever you do don't fall asleep." 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel was sitting in one of the rooms at the hospital waiting for her nurse to come back to check up on her. She wasn't going to even come to the hospital, but her mother and sister forced her to go. Her mother let her father know about everything that happened at the school so when she got to the hospital, she wasn't surprised to see that her dad was already there waiting for her. 

"Dad can you please stand still." Rachel said to her dad who was busying glaring at the floor while pacing about the room. "I'm already feeling dizzy and just watching you it's making me even dizzier." Her arm was getting tired with how long she been holding a cloth to her head to stop her head from bleeding some more.

"Sorry." Chris stopped pacing and moved to the take the cloth from his daughter's hands to take over for her. "We've been waiting in here for over an hour so they better hurry but while we wait why don't you reminded me  what happen at the school again?" 

Rachel rolled her eyes even doing that made her head hurt even more. She was getting annoyed going over what happened at the school over and over again. "I already told you I don't remember much." She told him. "All I can remember is stacking shelves with books for Harris who by the way left us on our own while he went home so someone should be having words with him about that, You might want to get Gerard onto that since he is the principal now. It's his job." 

Chris laughed even when his daughter is hurt she still has time to complain about Harris. "I'll tell him later now back to your story." 

"Right okay, I must have fallen and banged my head on something because the next thing I remember is Allison is checking me over." 

"I think it's time I sued the school." 

"Here's a thought why don't you sue Gerard." Rachel said, getting a look in return from her father. "By the look on your face, the answer is going to be no." 

By the time Rachel got home, it was past midnight, and all she wanted to do was go to bed and pass out for the night, but something just had to go wrong for her. She woke up screaming from another nightmare one that she hasn't had for a while, one she woke up the whole house with her screening causing them all to worry about her. 

~#~#~#~#~

In the morning to avoid getting asked about what happened the night before she made sure she woke up before anyone else and decided to take the bus to school since her car got taken away again. 

She made it to school early, so she had to sit and wait for Stiles and Scott to show up which took about an hour when Stiles jeep showed up she made her way over to them. 

"There's got to be some other way to get the tickets, right?" Scott asked Stiles about the tickets of getting into the rave that was happening tonight. 

"It's a secret show, there's only one way, and it's a secret," Stiles said, taking his Rachel's hand. "You feeling okay today?" He asked her getting a nod for his answer.

"Hey." Matt's voice got their attention-getting them to stop walking to face him and only Stiles and Rachel were annoyed with him being near them. "Do either of you know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at the school?" 

"Just forget about it," Stiles told him not in the mood to deal with him right now. "Nobody got hurt." 

"I had a concussion," Matt said then pointed to the stitches on Rachels' head. "And by the looks of things, your girlfriend here got hurt pretty bad. But since nobody got hurt it doesn't matter." 

If Matt was looking to get some sort of reaction out of Stiles, then he got what he wanted since Stiles let go of Rachels' hand and stepped towards Matt like he was going to attack him which was so unlike him. 

Rachel grabbed Stiles arm pulling him back before he could do anything. "Seriously Matt we don't care about your little bump in the head right now. We've got bigger and better things to deal or care about you. So why don't you just walk away before you say something else that will piss Stiles off?"

"You know I was in the E.R for six hours." Looks like Matt wasn't going to go away anytime soon. "Do you know what that feels like having to wait." 

Stiles and Rachel both look at each since they both knew what that felt like. "Yes, Matt we know what it feels like," Rachel told him. "I was stuck in the E.R all night. I didn't get home until after midnight." 

Stiles let go of Rachel's hand again. "Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is -" He bent down to the ground holding his hand inches from the ground. "about this high on our list of problems right now." He was pulled back up by his girlfriend taking his hand and pulling him closer to her and away from Matt. 

Scott stepped towards Matt. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Matt said, giving the couple a weird look before looking back at Scott. "So you didn't get any tickets last night either?" 

"Are they still selling?" 

"Uh, no, but I managed to find two online," Matt told him. "You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's gonna be there." With that, he walked away. 

"We don't like him," Stiles told Scott talking himself and Rachel. "Hey, are you sure about this." 

"Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job," Scott answered. "So what do you think he's going to do this time?" 

"Be there to make sure it happens." 

"Yeah," Scott said, "I'll meet you both inside." 

"Are you sure your okay?" Stiles asked Rachel once Scott walked away. 

"Just tired," Rachel told him. "I think it's time we ask Scott's boss about whats happening with us." 

"Yeah, I was thinking about asking him later on when we go see him," Stiles admitted. "But in the meantime, lets deal with School and you giving me a good luck kiss since I'm going to try and get us tickets." 

"Why do I need to give you a good luck kiss when I know you'll be able to get them," Rachel told him. "So I'm going to kiss you because I want to kiss you."


	28. Chapter 28

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

"Ketamine?" Scott read from the label of the bottle Deaton placed in front of them. 

Rachel was sitting on one of the chairs she dragged in from the front room while Stiles and Scott were standing at the table. 

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage," Deaton explain, placing the ketamine bottle down on table along with two syringes. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time." He grabbed a jar that had a gray ash symbol on it. "This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier." He pointed to Stiles and Rachel. "This part is for either one of you Rachel and Stiles or you both can do it ."

Rachel got up and grabbed the bottle of ash from the table. "Since we are here can I ask you something?" Deaton nodded. "Do you know whats going on with us? Something weird has been happening to us like we can see ghosts, but then again anyone can see ghosts. what I don't get is how we get hurt together, and I blame that one on Scott since he's the one who said something about us feeling each other pain." 

By the looks on Scott's face, he was confused, stiles just shook his head as to say to Scott he will explain everything later to him. 

"I don't really know much, maybe you guys are just soulmates or something," Deaton said which doesn't help Stiles and Rachel. "As for seeing ghosts, I don't know the answer to that, but I'll look in to for you."

"Or maybe someone has done something to us to make us go through all this. why else would it be happening, of course, it's something supernatural." Ever since she got to this town something keeps happening, and it all leads back to the supernatural. "So that probably means if I died then, Stiles does too." 

"Just for saying that I'm not going to want to let you leave my side because we know how you like to get hurt," Stiles said to Rachel. "So you'll probably do something and get us both killed." 

"You know it might not work out that way," Deaton said. "You could feel their death that's all." 

"And that just makes everything so much better," Stiles said, taking the bottle of ash from Rachel wanting to get back to what they were talking about. "Okay back to this please, How does it work and how do we use it?" 

"It's from the Moutain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural." Deaton started to explain. "This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble."

"Okay, so then what? We just spread this around the whole building, and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked. 

"They'll be trapped." 

"Doesn't sound too hard," Scott said to the couple. 

"Your only saying that because your not the one who has to do it." Rachel said to Scott giving him a pat on the back. 

"That's not all there is," Deaton spoke up once again. "Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark." 

"If you mean light ourselves on fire then I don't think we're up for that," Stiles said. 

"Wait, we don't have to light ourselves on fire do we?" Rachel asked not liking that idea either. 

Deaton shook his head. "Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go." Rachel rubbed her head she was starting to get a headache again. "They see it in their mind, and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish." 

"Force of will." The couple said together again. 

"If this is going to work," Deaton said. "You have to believe it." 

~#~#~#~#~

So while Rachel was doing her own thing, her sister was doing hers by sitting on the stars of her basement while she watched her father and grandfather and hunters have a meeting while they came up with a plan to get the Kanima at the rave. 

Chris ended up finding out everything when Allison told him about whats been going on meaning she had to tell him who the Kanima was and where he was going to be tonight. She even told him about Rachel being in the know and how she along with Stiles was going to be at the rave tonight.

Allison just hoped her sister forgave her when she found out how she sold them all out but she had a good reason for doing what she did. 

"All right. The party's in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector." Chris spoke up getting the hunters attention. "Allison has learned that Jackson Whittemore will be there seeking his next target out of the crowd. Since we still have little clue as to just how strong he is, we need to be extremely cautious. When Allison has Jackson's location and has determined him to be at the optimal point where we can take him down, she signals me. And as for my other daughter, Rachel just make sure you don't bump into her since she'll stop you no matter what" That's all they needed Rachel getting involved. "Optimal meaning as far away from the crowd as possible. There will be no collateral damage tonight." He turned to his daughter. "Go ahead." 

Allison nodded and ran up the basement hoping she can get the change to warn her sister before it's too late. 

 Gerard watched his grandfather leave the basement before walking over to his son. "As willing a participant as she seems. Your young protegee there also appears to be under the impression that we are planning a trap." 

"She doesn' need to know any more than that," Chris said, putting his gun in his holster.

"And what about Rachel," Gerard asked, of course, he had to bring her up now. "I know she knows everything that going on and there seems to be something going on with her and that boy one that they are both hiding." Not only has Gerard been keeping an eye on Allison he's been keeping an eye on Rachel. "You'll have to remind that girl what side she's meant to be on." 

"You can just let her mother, and I deal with her she is not your problem." 

"You've not done an excellent job at dealing with her so far and one these days Chris she's going to turn her back on this family and join the wrong side and when she does she going to get hurt," Gerard warns his son. 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel is laying down in the backseats of her boyfriends' car trying to get rid of a killer headache that won't seem to go away while her boyfriend was in his house getting ready. 

Rachel hadn't even noticed that the sheriff car pulled up into the driveway until she started hearing him talking to his son a conversation she doesn't want to hear since it was between them. 

Stiles climbed into his jeep and slammed the car door close. "You okay?" Rachel asked him causing him to jump when her hand touched his shoulder. 

"No," Stiles answered, putting one of his hand on top of her and lean back into her touch. "Can we talk about it later please?"

"Of course but you do know that I'm here for you when you're ready to talk?" Stiles nodded, and Rachel kissed him on the head then went back to laying down.

~#~#~#~#~

Stiles jeep pulled up at the warehouse and Rachel, Stiles and Scott all got out ready to know what they had to do for the night. 

Stiles helped Rachel out before going to the back of his jeep and pulled out the bag of mountain handing it over to Rachel. 

"You okay?" Scott asked Stiles seeing how he was quite the whole ride here. 

"Yeah, why?" Rachel took Stiles hand giving it gentle squeeze letting him know she was here for him. 

"You just didn't say anything the whole way here." 

"No, I'm fine," Stiles answered then nodded to the other bag. "Just grab the other bag." 

"I can't remember Deaton said it had to be one of you or the just the two of you," Scott told him. 

"This plan is really started to stuck," Stiles stated. 

Scott ran off leaving Stiles and Rachel confused on what just happened to make him run off. "What am I supposed to?" Stiles asked himself. "This plan officially sucks." 

"No it doesn't because we both are going to do this," Rachel told him, she was about to say something only to get feel dizzy and stumble. 

Stiles grabbed Rachel by the arm to steady her, "You okay? if you want you can sit this one out, and I can do it myself?" 

"I'm fine I can do this." Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get this over with."

 


	29. Chapter 29

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

After getting done with putting the ash around the building Rachel waited outside the rave while Stiles went inside to help Erica and Isaac out. Rachel thought it was best if she stayed outside where there was no noise. 

Stiles came running out the warehouse the same time Derek turned up. "Hey, so we kind of lost Jackson, but-" Stiles turned to notice that Erica and Isaac couldn't move past the line meaning the ash was working. He turned to his girlfriend holding his hand up for a high five which she was happy to give him. "We did something." 

The happy moment was ruin when she fell to the ground holding her head as the pain just got worse. At the same time, Derek was ordering Stiles to break the line saying something about Scott dying. 

Once the line was broken Derek ran off to save Scott and Rachel didn't waste any time on following him not stopping when her boyfriend was yelling at her to come back. 

Rachel got to the room to see Derek fight her mother and bite her, she didn't stop to think when she pushed Derek away. "You're crazy you know what will happen when someone finds out you bit my mother." she helps her mother get back on to her feet. "You need to get out of her and take care of Scott." She didn't want for him to reply as she took her mother out the room and in search of her father since she knows he was still at the rave. 

Rachel found her father looking at something on the ground. "Dad" she called out to help to get his attention. 

Chris turned around to see his daughter trying to keep her mother on her feet, he rushed over to them taking his wife from his daughter where he ended falling to the ground. "What happened?" He asked Rachel. 

"Well, my lovely mother thought it was a good idea if she killed Scott," Rachel told him. "Not to worry though her plan failed and you wonder why I don't to be part of this family when all we do is kill people. So much for us having a code." When her dad went to reach for her, she moved back away. "Don't I can't be here, right now I need to be near the one person I can trust." and with that, she left her dad to deal with her mom knowing that soon everything is going to change for their family. 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel didn't go find Stiles straight after leaving her parents, she decided to walk from the rave all the way to Stiles' house as it was the only way she could clear her head and try not to think about her mother dying or how her mother tried to kill her best friend. Or how her boyfriend was going to react when he finds out that her mother tried to kill his best friend. 

By the time Rachel got to Stiles' house she was freezing, she took a deep breath before she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer and when he did she didn't let him say anything as she threw her arms around him and broke down there and then. 

"And hello to you too." Stiles rubbed Rachels back. "You're freezing so let's get you inside before you catch your death." He started to move out the way only for Rachel to grab him tighter like she didn't want to let him go. "Rae you're going to have to let me go. I need to get you inside where it's warm." 

Rachel let go of Stiles for him to lean her inside to her house, sitting her down the couch with him then put a blanket over the two of them before he pulled her closer to his side to give her some of her body to get her warm. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, running his fingers through her hair out of habit. "You ran off, I looked everywhere for you, and when I couldn't find you, I got worried." 

"I was with my mom and dad," Rachel told him pulling the blanket closer to her body. "Please don't hate me." 

"Why would I hate you?" 

"Because my mother tried to kill your best friend tonight only for her to get bit my Derek but I don't think he knew what he was doing." Rachel didn't want to think anymore. "So you know what happens now? My mom going to have to kill herself on the next full moon, so she doesn't become the one thing my family hates. This code that we go by has ruined our family because now Allison and I  are going to lose our mom. Want to know how that makes me feel?" She didn't let him answer before she continued. "It makes me angry at everyone, at Derek even though I shouldn't be angry at him. I'm angry at my mom for going after Scott the way she did, she shouldn't have gone after him in the first place. And most of all I'm angry at Geared because he's the one that has ruin this family, he's the one that going to tear this family apart. In a weird way, I feel like I'm going to lose everyone." 

"I don't hate you. What happened tonight wasn't your fault, you weren't the one that tried to kill Scott, and he's fine I talked to him before you got here he told me everything so don't feel like this is your fault." Stiles told her. "And you're not going to lose everyone. I think you should stay here tonight and tomorrow we can talk about anything you want." He stood up and pulled her up along with him and then made there way up to his room, "Whatever happens I'm going to be by your side helping you get through, were in this together." He handed Rachel clean clothes to change into before getting ready for bed himself. 

Rachel didn't say she just change into the clothes Stiles' handed her and got into his bed. When Stiles got in he pulled Rachel closer to him, so her back was against his chest, he wrapped his arm around her. "I love you, Stiles. Thanks for everything." 

"I love you too." 

~#~#~#~#~

The night of the full moon just happens to be the night of Lydia party. 

Rachel didn't want to go to the party she wanted to stay home with her mom and dad, but her dad thought it would be a good idea if Rachel went to the party, so she didn't have to witness her mothers death. 

Now Rachel was in her room standing in front of her mirror checking her outfit out and debate with herself if she should put her hair up or leave it down. 

"You look beautiful," Victoria told her daughter as she came into her room. "You should keep your hair down." 

"Thanks." She sighed and turned to face her mother who wasn't looking well. "You should be resting not walking about." She grabbed her coat from her desk chair putting it on. "You sure you don't want me to stay home tonight? Because I can, I don't want or have to go to the party when I should be here, you shouldn't be going through this on your own." 

"I'm not going to be on my own, your dad will be there with me," Victoria told her. "I don't want you here to see me go through this. I want you to go to that party be a normal teenager for once and forget about what going on back home. can you do that for me?" 

"You can't ask me to forget about whats going on." Rachel didn't even want to lie to Allison, but they made her keep it to herself. "You going through with this is going to be the end of our family. You're giving Gerard what he wants so please just think about what you're putting us through for once." 

"I am thinking about our family Rachel I'm doing whats best for us all." Victoria told her, "I rather end my life than become a monster and this has got nothing to do with Gerard." 

"There you go again thinking their monsters when they're not. they are human just like us" Rachel snapped at her mother. "You know what do what you like, I don't care anymore. I'm done. I don't want to be a part of this family if this is what we do. I love you, mom, I do, but I just can't do it anymore, I'm sorry." Her phone went off before she could say anything else. "That's Stiles, so I'm going to go." She picked her phone and Lydia birthday card from her bed. "Please tell dad not to contact me when you've killed yourself because I don't want to be there, I'll deal with your death on my own." She kissed her mom on the cheek before leaving her room.

Gerard stopped her before she could leave the house by grabbing her arm. "You need to learn." He tightens his grip on her arm. "That this family has done nothing but look out for you and Allison, and you need to learn what it's like to be a hunter. So Rachel choose a side before it's too late for you to pick and you better make sure it's the right one because you don't want to have me as your enemy." 

"I've already picked my side and guess what it's not yours." Rachel pulled her arm back. "Aside that doesn't go around killing people for fun. You think they are monsters but the only real monster here is you." 

"One of these days someone is going too hurt you." Rachel glared at him. "And we don't want anything to happen to you, do we? That will just tear the family apart even more so if I were you I would be careful." 

"And we don't want my dad knowing about you threatening one of his daughters." 

"No, I'm not threatening you, sweetheart, I'm just making you a promise not cross me."

 


	30. Chapter 30

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

"Still think we should ditch this and go back to yours and have some fun of our own." Rachel was still trying to get Stiles to change his mind about being a Lydia party. She didn't want to face either Scott or Allison because she felt guilty. She felt guilty about what her mother did to Scott, and she felt guilty for having to lie to her sister about their mom. "Come on it's not like anyone will miss us if we don't go." 

"No, Rae, we're staying here so stop panicking about everything." Stiles took her hand in his. "So suck it up and put a fake smile on that beautiful of yours because tonight was going to have fun." 

"Fine, but I hope you know that I'm going to get drunk tonight," Rachel told him. "And later on tonight you and I'll have some fun of our own." 

"Can't wait." He rang Lydia doorbell and waited for the birthday girl to answer the door. 

Lydia answered the door carrying a tray full of drinks and looking Rachel up and doing checking out her outfit, and she seemed happy with what she was wearing. "Glad you could make it Rachel and I'm I love how you're wearing a dress, it's about time you did." 

"Well I couldn't come to a Lydia Martin party without wearing a dress now could I?" Rachel put on a fake smile just like Stiles told her to. She made her way inside hugging Lydia. "Happy birthday" she took a drink from the tray. "Now I'm going to find my sister who should be here by now." She glanced back at Stiles. "I'll see you inside." 

Stiles stood there feeling awkward since Lydia was just staring at him. "I'm going to-" He pointed to where his girlfriend walked off. "You know what you don't care, so I'm just going to go." He rushed past Lydia hoping to find Rachel or either Scott. 

"Don't forget to try the punch," Lydia called out to him. 

~#~#~#~#~

"I thought this party was meant to be the party of this year." Rachel said to her sister. "It looks dead to me don't you think?" The sister was at the pool, Rachel was sitting down with her feelings in the water swinging back and forth, he heels, and about five empty cups were at her side. 

"It will pick up soon," Allison said, well she hoped it did. She looked don't at her sister as she just took another drink out her cup if she knows better than she thought her sister was trying to get herself drunk to forget about something. "I think you should take it easy with the drinking. I don't want to have to be the one to explain to mom and dad why you are drunk off your ass." 

"Well, it's a good thing I won't be going home tonight." Rachel took another drink. "I mean I don't think I'll be going home again. I rather live on the streets than stay with a family of killers." 

Allison never got a chance to ask Rachel what she meant by that as Stiles and Scott came over to them. She watched as Stiles sat down next to her sister, taking the cup from her and putting it down with the of them. He then pulled Rachel closer to his side where Rachel rested her head on his shoulder and just like that Stiles running his fingers through Rachel's hair and started saying something to her that Allison couldn't hear. 

Allison shook her head and turned her attention on to Scott. It was still awkward between the two of them after everything that happened at the rave. "I can't find Jackson anywhere," she told him. "I don't he's here yet." 

"Look around Allison nobody here yet." Rachel said as she stood up with the help of Stiles. "Don't think anyone's coming. I told you we should've gone back to yours and had some fun of our own," she told Stiles. 

"Yeah, I'm starting to wish I agreed," Stiles said. "We'll give some about half an hour, and if anyone doesn't show then, we'll go back to mine and have so fun of our own." 

"Maybe it's just early?" Scott guessed. 

Rachel and Stiles rolled their eyes knowing that wasn't the case. "Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turning into the town whackjob," Stiles said earning a slap on the chest from Rachel. "Oh come on Rae you know I'm only speaking the truth," 

"She wouldn't be the 'town whackjob' if she knew what was going on. So if you think about it, all of this is our fault because we didn't tell her the truth." Rachel glared at Allison who was already glaring at her. "Don't look at me like that Allison you know what lying does to people it gets them hurt."

 "We're not telling her Rachel," Allison told her.

"Well don't blame me if everything ends up going to hell just remember I wanted to tell her and you didn't." Rachel left them and thought it was time to get herself drunk.

~#~#~#~#~

The party picked up fast, and it was all thanks to Stiles, Scott, and Allison. 

Rachel was enjoying herself like she wanted to she was dancing and laughing with people she doesn't even know. She didn't seem to have a care in the world plus she was doing what Stiles told her to and have some fun. 

The only people who didn't seem to be having phone were Allison who was standing away from everyone by herself. 

Stiles and Scott were standing near the pool. Stiles smiled a little watching Rachel have some fun, knowing she needs it. 

"At least one of us is having fun," Scott said to Stiles, he wasn't in the party mood. 

"Yeah, that's because she drunk you know if she were sober she would not be having this much fun. but she is going to regret it in the morning." Stiles told him. "Now are you going to apologize to Allison or what?" 

"Why should I apologize?" 

"Because you're the guy, It's like what we do." Stiles was about to take a drink only to stop when he felt funny. He glanced back to where his girlfriend was only to see that she disappeared. "You know, you probably don't think you should apologize because the full moon is making you feel that way. Just like Rachel acting differently tonight by getting drunk to forget." He shook his head. "The full moon is making you a downer." 

"Yeah, your probably right." Scott agreed. "Why do you even care anyway?" 

"Seriously did you just ask me that?" Stiles glared at his best friend. "As you know we are getting our asses royally kicked if you haven't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're going to be held back in school. My girlfriend is heading for some sort of breakdown soon because I don't think she can handle anymore. And if on top of all that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face." He took a deep breath after he finished his rant. 

Scott stood up when he noticed something. "Don't stay yourself in the face." 

 "Why not?" 

"Because Jackson's here." 

Stiles stood closer to Scott and looked where he was looking to notice Jackson was in fact at the party. "Okay, that's my cue, to go find my girlfriend before she does something crazy." He placed his drink in Scott's hand before he went to find Rachel.

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel found herself in one of Lydia's bathrooms after feeling dizzy, and like she was going to be sick, she made her way inside the house to get away from everyone else at least she didn't pass out on her way to Lydia bathrooms. 

Rachel splashed cold water on her face hoping that it would make her feel better. When she looked at herself in the mirror above the sink, she couldn't recognize herself. Her hair was all over the place, he eyes were red like she hasn't slept in weeks and not only that she thought she was going Crazy when she saw Kate standing being her leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. 

"Not now." Rachel turned around so fast that she had to grab ahold of the sink to stop herself from falling. Nobody was there, so she turned back around. "You've officially lost your mind good job Rachel."

"Yes, you have," Kate told her. "But I could have to that a long time ago." 

"You're not real." Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is a dream, I've just got to wake up." She grabs the sink tighter until her fingers hurt."

"Are you that drunk that you've forgotten all about seeing ghosts or whatever." Just the sound of Kates' voice made Rachel want to be sick. 

"No, I haven't forgotten. Just hopped I wasn't going to see you again." Even for a ghost, Kate was a bitch. "So why don't you go back to hell where you belong." 

"So you didn't miss when I was gone? You're hurting my feelings here." Kate said. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you everything that has happened is your fault. Your mother death is your fault you're the cause of all this Rachel." 

"Yeah, blame me all you like when everyone knows it's your fault." Rachel snapped at her. "My mothers' death is nobody fault but her own, If we didn't follow this stupid code then maybe she would still be alive. You all act like being a werewolf is a bad thing." 

"Because being a werewolf is a bad thing," Kate told her. "This world would be so much better without having monsters like them in it. " 

"They're not monsters." 

"How about we just agree to disagree on this one." Kate laughed which just made Rachel angry. "You can believe what you want Rae, Rae. Have you even told Allison about how she's going to have to grow up with her mom? Of course, you haven't why that's? Is it because you're a selfish bitch who doesn't care, you just wanted to get drunk and have a good time." 

Rachel flinched when Kate was standing behind her. "So, it all starts with your mother's death. Then it will be Allisons, your dads. Then Scott Lydia and last but not least it will be that handsome boyfriend of yours. How are you going to feel when everyone you ever cared about are gone leaving you all on your own just like its meant to be, it will be all your fault because you couldn't save them. But something good comes out of it when Stiles' dies then you die, so that's a win-win for everyone." Kate moved some of Rachel's hair behind her ear and moved closer to her. "Why don't you do us all a favor sweetheart and end your pathetic life right, You can save everyone that way and you know it will be better if you weren't here don't you agree." 

Rachel started to see the dead bodies of everyone she ever cared about. Without thinking she let go of the sink and closed her hand into a fist and slammed her fist into the mirror causing the mirror to shatter. She hissed in pain as the bits of the mirror dug into her hand, and she watched as her blood started to cover the sink. Rachel didn't seem to care about anything anymore all she wanted was for it to end. The last thing she saw was Kate standing there laughing at her.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Scott was looking all over the place for either Rachel or Stiles since something was going on, so he had to find one of them. What he found was Stiles leaning against the wall by the pool.  

With a bottle of water in his hands, Scott knelt down in front of his friend trying to get him to drink the water. "Stiles, look at me." Stiles didn't even acknowledge that Scott was there. "Drink the water, Somethings happening and I need you to sober up right now." 

"What do you think you are doing?" Some girl Scott hadn't seen before came up to him. "You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it." 

"You can do better?" 

"I can do best," She grabbed Stiles by the shirt and dunked his head under the water for a few seconds before yanking him back out. "How do you feel?" 

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." Stiles started wiping the water from his face only to hiss in pain when his hand touched his face. 

"He's sober." She told Scott. "But he might think about getting his hand looked. Looks like its going to be needing stitches or something." She left them to deal with there problem on there on. 

Stiles and Scott looked at each other confused before looking at Stiles' hand to see his damaged hand, it looked like Stiles punch a wall or something he doesn't even remember doing. 

"I don't even remember doing that?" Stiles said to Scott. 

"I don't think either of us knew what we were doing." Scott said, "Lydia done something to everyone drinks making us all go crazy." 

"We need to find Rachel in case she going through what we went through. After all, she drank more than any of us did.

Scott nodded agreeing with Stiles, so they went to find Rachel. 

~#~#~#~#~

They found Rachel upstairs in one of Lydia's bathroom and just like Stiles she was compiled out of, but unlike like Stiles she looked worse than him. Her dress, hands and even some of her hair were covered in blood. It looked like she killed someone. They had to sober her before she ended up doing something crazier. 

Scott sat with Rachel while Stiles looked around the bathroom for something he could use to try and sober Rachel up. He found a glass at the sink along with the broken mirror and some of Rachel's blood. He ignored that for not to fill the glass up with water hoping it will bring his girlfriend back to the real world. 

"I hope she doesn't kill me for this," Stiles said to Scott before throwing the water in Rachel's face. 

The shook from the water hitting Rachel in the face had her waking up and gasping for hair. "Kate." She glanced around the room and dug her nails into Scott's arm. "Where is she." 

"Whatever you were seeing Rachel it wasn't real," Stiles told her while pulling her hand off Scott's arm. "She's not here it's just us and your safe." He began whipping the blood from her face with a wet cloth. "We have to find Lydia because what she put in our drinks made us all see things we didn't want to see." 

"It felt real." Rachel said as Stiles and Scott helped her up. "Everything she said and done felt like she was standing right there with me." Scott took his jacket off and handed it to Stiles who then put it over her shoulders to cover up the blood. "Whatever you do, please don't leave my side right now just in case she does come back." 

"We won't leave you on your own don't worry." Stiles put his arm around Rachel and pulled her trembling body closer to his side. 

"Thanks, Will it be alright if I stay at yours tonight?" 

"Of course it will be okay," Stiles told her. "You can stay at mine for as you want and you won't need to need to worry about my dad, he'll understand when I tell him." 

~#~#~#~#~

Stiles went to look for Lydia while Scott thought it was better if he stayed with Rachel since he was able to take away her pain. 

Rachel sat down on one of the chairs while she picked the glass from her knuckles and every time she took a piece out she would wince in pain, well that was until the pain disappeared and she had her best friend to thank for that. 

"You know you didn't have to do that." She told him as she watched the black lines disappear from his arm. "But thanks though." 

"You were in pain," Scott told her. "I made it easier for you." 

"Maybe I deserve the pain." Rachel said as she let Kates words get to her even though she wasn't real, to begin with, "You know I'm sorry for what my mom did you." 

Scott put his hand back on Rachel's arm this time it was to comfort her not take her pain away, "Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault." 

"Someone needs to apologize." Rachel stood up and took Scott by surprise by hugging him "I don't think I've said this before, but I am happy to call you my best friend." She let him go and sat back down. 

"I can't find Lydia anywhere," Stiles said as he came to stand beside them. "And anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out." 

"We can see that," Scott said just after two people from there Scott decided to jump in the pool and not only that everyone around them was acting crazier. 

"What the hell do we do." 

"I don't know, but we-" Scott stooped when Matt started shouting at someone was about to through him into the pool. 

Rachel got back up like she was going to help Matt only for Stiles and Scott to stop her since Jackson had it covered with helping Matt get out the pool. So Rachel just took Stiles' hand. 

"What are you looking at?" Matt asked since everyone was just staring at him without saying anything else he started walking only to stop when he noticed Stiles and Scott watching him and Rachel glaring at him. Looks like Stiles was right all along about Matt being the Kanima master. 

~#~#~#~#~

After finding out about Matt being the master, Stiles and Rachel had a good time on reminding Scott about how he should listen to them. So the three of them made their way to Stiles' house so they could try and conceive Stiles's father about Matt being behind all the killings. 

While Stiles and Scott talked to the Sherriff, Rachel took a shower to get rid of all the blood she didn't want the sheriff thinking she killed someone. 

After getting out of the shower and getting ready all she wanted to do was cry all she wanted was to be happy again. 

"Rachel." She jumped when Stiles knocked on the bathroom door. "We're leaving." 

"I'm coming." Rachel picked Stiles hoodie and put it on then took one last look in the mirror before exiting the bathroom where Stiles was leaning up against the wall waiting for her. "So where are going?" 

"To the station," Stiles told her. "To look at the evidence." 

"Alright then let's go don't want to keep Scott and your dad waiting." 

Stiles took Rachel hand only to drop it again when both of them hissed in pain. "sorry, I forgot." he then looked her up and down and then smiled at her. "I don't think I've ever told you about how good my clothes look on you." 

"No, that's the first time you've told me but good to know." she pushed him towards the stairs. "I'm keeping them now." 

"You just like stealing my clothes don't you," Stiles asked to which Rachel nodded. "Great I'll have no clothes left." 

~#~#~#~#~

Rachel sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk where Stiles, Scott, and Sheriff were going over all the evidence. Rachel's thoughts were lost on what her family was going through back home. She was going to wait until tomorrow to go home and pack some things to stay at Stiles' house since she wasn't going to stay at her house when Gerard was still there to brainwash her whole family on how it's a good idea to kill werewolves. 

Rachel had a feeling Gerard was going to use her mother's death as a way to get what he wants from Allison. Make her into a killer like him. 

Stiles took Rachel hand pulling her up. "You look lost." He smiled and walked out the office with her. "So you and I are going to go to the front desk to let them know about letting Scott's mom in when she gets here so she could ID Matt." 

When they got the front desk the deputy from before wasn't there anymore in fact hardly anyone was there anymore. 

Rachel slapped Stiles on the arm when he called out to someone. "Don't yell out hello is anyone there that's just stupid. Haven't you ever watched horror movies before?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes and continued walking towards the front desk. "Don't know you know this Rae but our lives have alright turned into a horror movie. You know since the supernatural exists." 

Yeah, Rachel could agree with him that one. She froze when she felt a gun pressed up against the back of her head. "Stiles, we've got a huge problem." 

"I know, we need to warn my dad." Stiles though Rachel was talking about the body behind the desk until he noticed Matt standing behind Rachel holding a gun to her head. 

"Don't try anything stupid or I'll blow her brains out," Matt warned Stiles then nodded for him to move. "Let's go we've got a few things to take care of." 

Matt didn't move the gun from Rachel's head as he grabbed her arm forcing her to walk.

"Do you mind pointing that thing somewhere else," Rachel asked Matt. "Somewhere that's not my head." 

"Maybe this is the only way I can keep you close to me princess." Matt just knew that Stiles was glaring at him right now. "I don't understand why you're with Stiles when you and I both know that I can make you feel things better than he can."

"Maybe in your dreams because in real life I don't have any feelings for you other than feeling creeped out and having you this close to me makes me wanna be sick." Rachel was already feeling crept on by him. "One another thing Stiles makes me feels things better than anyone else."  

Matt pressed the gun harder against Rachel's head. "Whatever you say, princess."


	32. Chapter 32

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

In the room where Scott and Noah were, Scott was just getting off the phone with his mom. "She on her way here,"  He told Noah, but the sheriff wasn't looking at him he was looking at something outside the office, and Scott turned round in time to notice Stiles getting shoved into the room and Matt walking with Rachel while having a gun pointed at her head.

"It's Matt right?" Noah asked Matt to which he only nodded. "Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." 

"You know it's funny how you say that because I don't think you're aware of how just right you are," Matt said, 

"I know you don't want wanna hurt people." 

"Actually I wanna hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list." Rachel would've believed him if he didn't have a gun to her head. "But I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone like McCall is doing." Scott quickly took his hand out his pocket. "That- that could definitely get someone hurt." Rachel relaxed when Matt moved the gun away from her head. "Everyone. Now!" He waved the gun at the desk.

"Come on," Noah told them while taking his phone and putting it on the desk with Scott and Stiles doing the same with their own phones. The only one who didn't reach for their phones was Rachel.

"Come on princess." Matt pointed the gun back at Rachel. "I could always pat you down and get your phone myself." His hand started to move towards her getting ready to search her. 

Stiles didn't want Matt hands on his girlfriend, so he stepped forward only to get stopped by his dad and Scott. 

"Don't touch me." Rachel moved a little away from Matt. "And stop calling me princess." She reached into the pocket of Stiles's hoddie taking out her phone and tossed it to Scott who caught it and placed it with the others. 

Matt then told Stiles to cuff Noah to the wall of one of the holding cells and not only that Jackson was there in his Kanima form killing the other deputies in the building. Now they were all back in the office getting rid of all the evidence for Matt well Stiles and Scott were while Matt thought it was best to keep Rachel close to his side with pointing the gun at her just in case Stiles and Scott decided to do something stupid. 

"Deleted and now we're done," Stiles said to Matt after deleting all the evidence from the computer. "All right, so Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that means -  So why don't you think about taking that gun away from my girlfriend then I'll go get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on with the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima." 

Matt looked out the window when a pair of headlights shined through the window he stood up and looked at Scott. "Sounds like your mom here McCall." 

"Matt, don't do this." Scott pleaded with Matt. "When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please. Matt."

Matt had another plan in mind when he noticed Rachel's injury, so if Scott wasn't going to listen to him, then he was going to make him. 

Matt grabbed Rachels hand and squeeze it as tight as he could causing Rachel and Stiles pain. 

While Stiles had to bite his tongue and hide his hand so Mat wouldn't notice, Rachel wasn't so lucky. 

"If you don't move now, I'll break her hand." Matt threated Scott by using his friends against him. "Or if you like I'll kill Stiles and then your mom." 

Scott knew he had no choice but to give up and give Matt what he wanted he moved to the door to let his mom in. 

"Open it," Matt ordered Scott when he didn't move fast enough to open the door. 

"Please." 

Matt once again squeezes Rachel hand hard enough to break casing her to scream in pain, more blood started to come out from the cuts on Rachel and Stiles. 

"Scott please open the god damn door." Stiles was the one to order his best friend. 

Scott sighed and open the door to notice Derek was the one at the door and not his mom. "Oh thank god." 

Derek didn't say anything as he fell to the floor paralyzed and standing behind was Jackson. 

Matt let go of Rachel's hand and pushed her roughly towards Stiles. He then got leaned over Derek's paralyzed body smiling, while Derek just glared at him. "This is the one controlling him? this kid." 

"Well, Derek not everyone's lucky to be a big bad werewolf," Matt said getting everyone attention wondering how he even found out in the first place. "Oh, yeah that's - that's right." he stood up to look at them all. "I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon." 

"Looks like someone has been doing there homework." Rachel said sarcastically. 

Matt just smiled at Rachel then glanced at Stiles. "Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?" 

If only Matt did his homework well enough, then he would know more about Stiles and Rachel. "Abominable snowman. But, uh it's more of, like a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." 

Rachel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend for being sarcastic at a time like this even though she shouldn't think that since she was sarcastic moments ago. 

Matt didn't seem to like what Stiles said and nodded for Jackson to swipe the back of Stile's neck with his claws. 

Rachel started to panic when she started to fall to the floor and lucky for her Scott caught her before she hurt herself and ease her down to the floor. "Stiles, I hate you," she called out to her boyfriend who fell on top of Derek. "Next time just keep your mouth shut." 

"You know as well as everyone that's going to be hard for me to do," Stiles told her. 

Matt started to fill in the missing pieces when both Stiles and Rachel fell to the floor then he took a look at Stiles had seeing it was messed up like Rachels. "Never seen this one coming." 

"Shows how stupid you really are." Rachel told him. "never time do your homework better Matt, looks like you failed." she was not laying on the floor staring at the ceiling well that was until Matts' face came into her view creeping her out some more. 

"You need to watch what you say to me, Rachel," Matt warned her. "I'm the one holding the gun here, and I could kill you and Stiles without a second thought. So do me a favor and keep your mouth shut because it's going to get you killed one of these days." 

"Get him off of me." Derek interrupted them before Rachel could say anything to Matt. 

Matt moved over to Stiles and Derek. "Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." 

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh," Derek snapped back at him. "We'll see how helpless I am." 

The sound of another car outside got everyone attention. "Is that her?" Matt asked Scott about his mom. "Do what I tell you to, and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." 

"Scott don't listen to him," Rachel told Scott. "He's lying to you." 

Matt had enough he grabbed Stiles by the back of the shirt pulling him off Derek and on to his back then he pressed his foot down on Stiles' chest. "This work better for you." He asked Scott. 

Scott watched in horror as both of his best friends were struggling to breathe. "Okay, just stop!" Matt never moved his foot just pressed harder against Stiles' chest "Stop!" 

"Then do what I tell you," Matt told him. "You better hurry up Scott before you end up losing both of them." 

"Okay, just stop! Stop!" 

Matt finally moved his foot, and Rachel and Stiles were able to breathe again. "You take them in there," he orders Jackson. "While Scott and I go have a chat with his mom." 

~#~#~#~#~

Allison stood around a table with her father and Gerard showing them a message she got on her phone from Scott asking her about bring the bestiary to the station where he is right now along with Stiles and her sister. 

Ever since Allison found out Derek is the reason her mothers dead she wanted nothing more than to get her revenge on him by killing her. She found out from Gerard that Rachel knew all about it and never told her meaning Rachel lied to her again. And Allison was going to let her sister know just how angry she is with her for lying to her again. 

"It's not for Scott," Allison told them. "He wouldn't text. and he definitely wouldn't mention Derek." 

"The sheriff's station?" Gerard asked, and Allison nodded, 

"If Derek's really there," Chris spoke up. "I doubt it's willingly." 

"Do you think Jackson there too?" Allison might hate her sister right now, but she wouldn't want to leave her on her own where she got get hurt. 

Chris only nodded then they went come up with a plan to get into the station to get to Derek and Jackson and find out whos controlling Jackson. 

Chris didn't like how Allison was acting, and of course, it had something to do with Gerard who was trying to get her to kill. 

"I want Derek dead," Allison told them, and that was the only reason she was going through with this plan. 

"What about Scott?" Chris asked. "Or Rachel, have you forgotten that's she there too, and she could get hurt or worse killed. You won't be able to live yourself if anything happened to her." 

Allison slammed her hands on the table. "What about her?" she asked getting a glare from her father. "Rachel had already made her choice when she decided it was a great idea to not tell me about how mom was dying and it was Derek fault. Instead, she decided to think about only herself and get herself drunk." she looked at her dead. "You know if Rachel gets hurt or was to die then so would Stiles, something weird has happened to them both." 

"What?" 

"Of course you didn't know." Allison was going to regret telling them, but she was angry. "They can't just see ghosts now they've got this weird bond or whatever with each other, I don't know much because she didn't tell me. Just if she were to get hurt then so would Stiles. Why don't you ask her the next time you see her." she was done talking, so she picks up her crossbow. "Now let's go we don't have time to waste."


	33. Chapter 33

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Rachel hated being paralyzed just as much as she hated not being able to reach over and grab Stiles' hand to feel some sort of comfort. "You think when this is all over we can take care of Matt for good?" She said to  Stiles and Derek who were both paralyzed on beside her. 

"Don't tempt me," Stiles said, just like Rachel he hated being paralyzed not being able to move was the worse feeling in the world for him. "Do you know whats happening to Matt?" he asked Derek. 

"I know, the book's not gonna help him," Derek answered. "You can't just break the rules, not like this." 

"What do you mean?" Stiles and Rachel asked him. 

"When this is over your going to tell how you both end yo doing that." 

"What?" The couple asked again, Sometimes they don't even know they were doing it but that's what happens when you spend so much time with the same person for so long.

"Nevermind" Derek sighed. "To answer your other question. Universe balances things out. Always does." 

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" Stiles asked. 

"And killing people himself." 

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima-" 

"He becomes the Kanima." Stiles decided to finishes off what Rachel was saying. 

Derek found Rachel and Stiles a little bit weird. "Balance." 

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" Stiles asked. 

"Not likely." 

"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets the book, isn't he?" 

"Yep." 

"All right, so what do we do?" Stiles asked Derek who busy digging his claws into in leg. "Do we just sit here and wait to die?" 

"No, babe, we've just got to try and get our body to move again," Rachel told Stiles. "Maybe if we think about a certain body part, it might work I don't know." 

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster," Derek explained to them. "Like triggering the healing process." 

"Wha- oh, what are you doing?" Stiles asked when he noticed what he was doing. "Aw, gross." 

"What's happening?" Rachel asked wanting to know whats going her boyfriend so grossed out. 

"You don't want to know babe," Stiles answered her. "So Derek is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" 

"I think so. I can move my toes." 

"Dude, I can move my toes." 

"Derek how does it feel to know you're the one that got my mother killed." Rachel had no idea why she asked that maybe she wanted to know. 

"Rae, it's not the time for this," Stiles warn her. "I know your angry but not now." 

"I think it's the perfect time to know. My moms could, and my sister probably hates me now so yes it's time." Maybe it's wasn't the right time since the light went out causing the emergency lights to start flashes and the sound of sirens filled the building. "I guess my family is here. Meaning you Derek need to get out of here before they kill you." 

The windows broke, and bullets were flying everywhere. Rachel was caught by surprise when someone lifted her into there arms. "Your alright, I've got you," Derek told her then ordered Scott to get Stiles. 

Derek took Rache to one of the one rooms that was closest then placed her on the floor sitting her against one of the walls before he ran out the room. 

Scott came in helping Stiles sitting him on a chair beside Rachel. "Don't move." Rachel laughed while Stiles gave him a look he knew all too well. "You know what I mean." he left Stiles and Rachel there. 

"I hope you learned your lesson for next time." Rachel said to Stiles. "Don't say anything stupid because of you we can't move." 

"What would you rather I told him about us," Stiles answered. "How someone has bonded us together." 

"Don't matter anymore because I'm sure everyone knows about us now." Rachel said. "I've got a feeling we're going to be in someone lab getting tested to see how far they can push us." 

"Don't even joke about something like that." Stiles didn't want to think about that. "I don't want to be someones god damn experiment." 

"I'm not kidding Stiles, it will happen someday, someone going to hurt us and I've got a feeling it's going to be Gerard." If only Rachel knew how right she was about that. 

~#~#~#~#~

Allison didn't find either Derek or Rachel anywhere in the station even though she didn't care about finding Derek she cared more about finding her sister.

Now Allison was fighting the Kanima, and she managed to get a few hits in until it got the upper hand and paralyzed now, she had nothing to defend herself with when Matt's face came into her line slight.

"You should've given me a chance. You and Rachel should have but don't worry about that bitch you call a sister." Matt told Allison. "I might have broken her hand when I squeezed a little too hard. Right now along with her boyfriend she is paralyzed." He smiled at Allison. "I could have killed both of them when you know I pressed my foot on Stilinski chest cutting of their airways all because of their dumbass friend. So tell me, Ally-" Allison hated how he called her 'Ally' after all only Rachel was allowed to call her that. "What does it feel like to know you nearly lost your sister? You know why don't we talk about something else than your sister." he moved her hair from her face. "You remember how I said I'm not the kind of guy who would say something like, 'Well, if I can't have her, no one can.' It's not totally true because, Allison, if I can't have you, no one can!" 

Allison was scared and waited for Matt to kill her, but nothing happens because Matt disappeared when he heard a noise then her father was there picking her up so they can get them away from it all. 

"No, dad, you need to go back inside and get Rachel," Allison told him. "Matt has done something to her so please go back inside and get because I can lose her as well as losing mom." 

Chris handed Allison over to one of the hunters and took his gun out before heading back inside to look for Rachel. He wanted to get her and get out, but luck wasn't on his side as he bumped into Scott. "Rachel. Where is she?" 

Scott pointed to one of the rooms and Chris went to the room where he found Rachel laying against the wall with her eyes closed and her hand was covered in blood. 

"Hello, dad what you doing here?" Rachel asked. 

"I'm here to save you." Chirs picked up his daughter. 

"Aren't you my hero, but just so you know I'm tired, so I'm going to fall asleep now." 

Chris carried his daughter to the car where Alison was already asleep in the back, so he places Rachel down beside her sister.

~#~#~#~#~

A few days have passed since the night of the sheriff station where Rachel and her friend got held hostage by a crazy person now that crazy person was found dead at in the lake next day. 

Not only that Rachel and Allison weren't talking to each other since Allison needed time to come to terms with what happens she even needs time to calm down. 

Rachel didn't blame her sister for slapping her, after all, she thought she deserved since she did lie to her about their mother so now Rachel was staying in Lydia guest waiting for everything to calm down. 

The reason for Rachel being at Lydia house was because Lydia called her up saying she was the on;y one who she could trust, so that's how she found herself at Lydia Martin house. 

Rachel texted Stiles letting him know she was going to tell Lydia about everything that's been happening for the past few months and funny enough Stiles was on board with Lydia knowing he agreed that it was time for the girl to know. 

So Rachel sat Lydia down and started from the beginning telling her all about the Hales and Kate. About Scott bitting Scott turning him into a werewolf. About Peter killing his own nices so he could become the Alpha to kill everyone who was involved with the fire that killed his family which leads her to tell Lydia about how her family were hunters. 

Then it was her telling her about Derek killing his uncle and become the Alpha then turning Isaac, Erica and Boyd so he could make his own pack. She even had to tell her about Jackson being the Kanima who was controlled by Matt. 

After telling her all that Rachel told Lydia about whats been going on with her and Stiles which was hard to explain because they didn't know what was going on with them. 

Lydia didn't say anything for a while which got Rachel worried she was about to say something but before she could, Lydia hugged her and thanked her over and over again for telling her what she wanted to know. Now Lydia didn't think she was crazy since she knew it was Peter messing with her head to think she was crazy. When Lydia asked about what she is, Rachel didn't have the answer to that she just promised that she will look into it with Stiles help.

~#~#~#~#~

It was the night of the game and Rachel didn't want to go she wanted to stay in bed and not face the world, but she promised her boyfriend that she would go since according to him she was his good luck charm. 

Rachel was even forced to get out of bed by her new friend Lyda who wouldn't let her stay in bed. 

Once getting ready both of them made their way to the game, and Rachel sat down next to the sheriff while Lydia took her side. "Where Stiles?" She asked Noah, who pointed towards the field where Stiles was on the field playing well he was until he got knocked on his ass. "At least he's on the field." The smiled on Rachel face disappeared when she noticed Gerard watching the game she just wanted him to disappear and leave them alone. 

Isaac came on to the field soon after just to start knocking over players like he had no care in the world well that was until he was knocked over himself and taken off the field causing Scott to take his place. 

Rachel grabbed Lydia hand as they watched the game. Sometime later both Stiles and Scott were knocked to the ground. "This game is going to end badly," Rachel told Lydia. 

"I don't think so." Lydia tod her nodding to the filed to see Stiles getting the ball again and began running toward the opposite teams net. 

Lydia and Rachel held on to each other watching the game. "Stiles shot the damn ball!" Rachel yelled out to her boyfriend which seems to get Stiles to move again. 

Stiles looked at the goalie before throwing the ball, and to everyone surprise, he scored a goal and after that Stiles kept on scoring, and he ended winning the game for them all. 

Rachel and Lydia stood up and cheered with everyone else. Rachel gave Stiles a thumb up when he looked her way. 

Of course, nothing good happens in Beacon Hill for long. The light went off, and everyone started running around screaming. 

Someone grabbed Rachel from behind putting a cloth over her mouth to stop her from screaming "Miss me sweetheart." was the last thing Rachel heard before everything went dark for her.


	34. Chapter 34

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

Stiles was forced down the stairs of the Argents basement by some hunter who grabbed him from the field not only that he had a killer headache. He wasn't alone in the basement Erica and Boyd were there to tied up with tape over their mouths. 

When Stiles tried to help them, he got shocked when he touched the wires. "They were trying to warn you. It's Electrified." he turned to see Gerard, and two other hunters with him and Stiles swore he saw one of them before he just couldn't remember where. 

"What are you doing with them?" Stiles asked about Erica and Boyd. 

"At the moment, just keeping them comfortable there's no point torturing them." Gerard nodded to one of the hunters and Stiles eyes followed him until he disappeared. "They won't give Derek up the instinct to protect their Alpha's too strong." 

"So what are you going to with me? Because Scott can find me." Stiles was going to say something else only to stop when he saw the hunter who left come back dragging Rachel along. "Hey, let her go!" He tried to move to get her when he was pulled back by the other hunter in the room. 

"I don't think I will because you see Rachel is all part of my plan," Gerard said, just as the hunter holding Rachel shoved her to the floor. "I'm going to let you know a secret." He moved closer to Rachel. "Scott McCall is going to find his best friend and his best friend girlfriends girlfriend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. Allison has told me something about the two of you, and I want to be the first one to test it. Does that sound okay to you?" 

"You would do that to your own family?" Stiles asked him. 

"Rachel hasn't been part of this family since she thought it was best if she joined the other side. And who says I'm the one that's going to be hurting her? He is." Gerard pointed to the hunter who dragged Rachel into the basement. "He's been waiting for this moment since she escaped. And I'm going to stand back and enjoy the show of watching you two get hurt. Plus it's only a matter of time before other people come for you both so they can see how far they can push you." 

"You're a monster." Rachel snapped at Gerard. "I can't wait until someone puts an end to you. So go ahead and do your worse." 

"How about I show you how much of a monster I can be." Gerard hit Rachel across the face, he looked at Stiles to see that Allison was right about them being linked since Stiles had a slipt lip like Rachel. "She's all your." He told the hunter then stood back as he took his anger out on Rachel 

Stiles tried to get to Rachel, he was struggling against the hunter who was holding him back, without thinking much off it Stiles threw his head back getting the hunter in the nose even though it didn't do anything but cause him more pain. He was helpless he couldn't do anything but watch as his girlfriend get beat up by another.

Stiles didn't care he was feeling everything Rachel was going through. He couldn't understand how nobody came running down to the basement when they heard Rachel screams it was like her whole family has given up on her. 

~#~#~#~#~

When Chris came back, he went to Allison room to check on her and to see if heard anything from Rachels. He stopped at the doorway of Allison room when he saw his father was already in her room talking to her about something he didn't know. 

Gerard and Allison stopped talking when they noticed Chris there. "I saw the lights flicker," Chris said to his father. 

"Probably just one of our guests getting comfortable," Gerard answered talking about the werewolves, not about Stiles and Rachel who were still down there well he hoped they were. "Get some sleep if you can. I have a feeling the next twenty-four hours are going to be eventful." He told Allison, and before he could exit the room, Chris stopped. 

"You gonna tell me what happens at the game?" 

"Didn't you hear?" No, he didn't because he was more worried about his family than a game. "We won." 

"I meant Jackson." 

"So did I." Geread then left before his son could question him some more. 

Chris walked into Allison room not saying anything. 

"Need something?" Allison asked.

"I want you to step aside and let us handle this." He told her, Chris didn't need Allison on his father side.

"You're kidding right?" 

"One of your friends is dead." 

Allison knew all about Jackson, but she wasn't going to stop until she got Derek. "Because of Derek. How do you think Jackson became that thing in the first place? Kate, mom, Jackson. Even Rachel has turned her back on this family because of him." 

"You can't blame Derek for Rachel turning her back on this family," Chris told her. "She decided for herself that she wasn't going to follow in Gerard or even Kates footsteps just like you're doing right now. Unlike you Allison, your sister left it well enough alone, and she's not going around killing her friends, and if you haven't noticed by now, she's always going to be on Stiles and Scott side, she going to protect them not kill them." Allison glared at her father not liking what she was hearing "What about Scott, what if he dies?" 

"I get it Rachel has and always will be your favorite, you think she can do no wrong these days," Allison said. "Since when do you care about Scott?" 

"You know that's not true. I care about you and Rachel the same there has never been a favorite, and you know that." 

"Really, dad. If you're going to start quoting from the list of the top five things a parent should say to a child every day, why don't you start with, 'I'm proud of you' because I am doing exactly what you wanted." 

"No, Allison. You're doing exactly what he wants. We all are." 

"No, not all of us are doing what he wants so why don't you go find the one person who isn't and give them that little speech you just told me." Allison signed. "I'm tired, and I just want to go bed okay?" She moved to her bed but stopped when her dad starting talking again. 

"Your sister is missing Allison," Chris said. "I can't find her anywhere not only that, but Stiles is missing as well." 

"Maybe they both decided to run away together." Even Allison didn't believe what she was saying. 

"Why don't you go to sleep and I'll wake you up when I find her." 

Allison nodded. "By the way don't forget you owe me a new bow." After Allison went o far with getting Erica and Boyd, he father decided to teach her a lesson by breaking her bow in front of her. 

Chris went over to Allison crossbow and cut the string. "And a new crossbow." 

~#~#~#~#~

Stiles left the basement well he got forced to leave by Rachel who told him to go home so his father wouldn't worry about him, he had no choice but to leave her there with Erica and Boyd. 

Right now Rachel was back in the basement after managing to go upstairs and clean herself up and change clothes without anyone noticing. After she set Boyd and Erica free she was going to help Scott out, she owed him that much. 

Rachel's hand was on the dial getting ready to turn it off only freeze when she heard someone. She quickly picked up her gun that was down on the table beside her and turned aiming the gun right at whoever came down to the basement only for to lower it again when she saw who it was.

"Rachel." Chris was surprised to have a gun pointed at him by his own not and was more surprised when he saw the marks on her face. "What happen?" 

"Gerard," Rachel answered as she tucked her gun in the waistband of her shorts. "He wanted to test, Stiles and I." 

"I'm going to kill him." Chris hissed, he didn't care that it was his own father because as far as he was concern Gerard has gone too far and he needs to be stopped. 

"Yeah I'm all up for that plan, but first we've got bigger things to take care of." Rachel turned the dial. "Like getting Erica and Boyd out of here before he comes back again. Then we go help Scott and Isaac with Jackson and last, but not least we take care of Gerard. Are you good with that plan?" She gave her dad a look. "If you're not good with the plan then I could always knock you out and leave you here while I go a take care of everything." 

Chris nodded pulling out a knife going over to Boyd and Erica to cut them down. "I'm all up for that plan. I'm with you, I'm not going to turn my back on you. We even need to get your sister away from Gerard he's messing with her head, using your mother death as a way to get her to kill Derek and the rest of his pack." Hence why she captured Erica and Boyd for her grandfather. "And don't worry about him being in the house because he's already left with your sister." 

"See it's better to work together than to work against one another," Rachel told him, she turns to the two werewolves. "You both should get out of here go back to Derek or whatever your both planning on doing and don't worry about Allison or Gerard they won't hurt you again, and I'm sorry for what they did to you." She picked up her bag from the floor once Erica and Boyd left. "You ready dad to save people that need to be saving?" 

Five minutes later Rachel was in the car with her father as they drove to go meet up with Scott and Isaac. 

"So are we ever going to talk about what happened to you?" Chris asked his daughter. 

"Nothing to talk about," Rachel told him, as she texted her boyfriend letting him know that she was safe and not to worry. "I mean it's not going to change that it happened. But if you want to know how I felt then I'll tell you. It made me feel powerless how I couldn't defend myself against after all that training I put myself through I still couldn't do anything, I felt useless." 

"Don't blame yourself." Chris' hand tighten on the steering wheel. "If you want to blame anyone then blame me. I'm your father, and I'm meant to protect you. Everything that's happened since we got here has been my fault. I feel like I'm losing you just like I've lost Allison. I've failed you both." 

Rachel shoved her phone into her pocket then put her hand on her father's shoulder. "You're not to blame for any of this, and you've not failed us if anything you have made us stronger and you know what else you've not lost me. We'll get Allison back, and we'll be a family again." The car came to a stop at the hospital where Scott and Isaac were carrying out Jackson body trying not to get caught. "Isn't there a law against body stealing?" 

"Why don't we go help them before they get caught." Chirs turned the engine, unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car. 

Rachel followed after her dad she leaned up against the Suv and waved at the two confused werewolves. She might have forgotten to tell Scott that she was coming to help him with her father who looked serious. 

"You're alone," Scott said to the two hunters standing in front of him. 

"No, Scott I'm sorry to tell you this, but we called the cops, and they should be on there way here," Rachel said but put her hands up in defense when he father gave her a look that told her to knock it off. "I'm guessing it's not the time for sarcasm." she wished Stiles was here. "And yes we are here alone." 

"What do you want?" Scott asked Chris ignoring what Rachel said, he was alright with her being here it was just her father he didn't really trust right now. 

Chris glanced at Scott then to Rachel then back to Scott before answering. "We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy." 

"That's why I'm trying to get him out here," Scott said as he thought he was talking about Jackson. 

Rachel shook her head coming to stand next to her father. "He's not talking about Jackson. He's talking about Gerard, the other person we all want to get rid of." She pointed to her face. "You know to prove a point he got someone to beat me up while your best friend had to get held back while he watched and went through the same thing." Scott someone growled at that. "He's already got my sister Scott, and I can't lose her like we already are. We know you're losing her too." 

"You're right." Scott didn't want to lose Allison, to be honest, he didn't want to lose anyone as he wanted to save them. "So can you trust me to fix this?" He asked Chris who only nodded when he daughter nudged him. "Then can you let us go?" 

"No," Chris handed the keys of the Suv over to Rachel. "My car is faster." he nodded to his daughter who was already making her way to the car. "Especially with her driving." 

Rachel was putting her seatbelt on just as her father help Scott and Isaac put Jackson in the backseats. 

"Don't crash," Chris told Rachel as he got in the passenger side. "We want to get there in one piece." 

"I can't promise you anything," Rachel answered looking back to Scott and Isaac. "Ready to get this show on the road."

Scott and Isaac had to hold on to something when Rachel drove off they even had to make sure Jackson didn't fall off the seats.


	35. Chapter 35

**~#~#~#~#~**

 

As soon as the Argent's car pulled up at the warehouse, Scott and Isaac caught out the car happy to be out of the car where they knew they were going to be safe. 

"Why does nobody like my driving?" Rachel asked her father as she got out the car. 

"Maybe because you drive like a mad person," Chris answered. 

"I think he's stopped moving," Isaac said about Jackson.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked Scott and Isaac. 

Just as Rachel was about to say something Derek was running towards them on all fours, it was like he was trying to show off when he did a flip and landed right in front of them, he even flashed his Alpha eyes at them. "Are you trying to scare us or something?" Rachel said then stepped in front of her dad when it looked like Derek wanted to kill him just with the way he was glaring at him. "We didn't come here to start a fight. We came here to help Jackson so put away the claws or else I'll do something I will regret." 

Derek glared at Rachel for a moment then glanced at Scott and Isaac. "Get him inside?" He ordered the two werewolves to get Isaac inside the warehouse. 

"You didn't need to do that," Chris told his daughter. "You know I can protect myself when it comes to werewolves."

"Well, I wasn't going to let him say or do anything to you because he doesn't like you," Rachel answered. "Now let's go." 

Rachel and Chris followed the others into the warehouse. 

"Where are they?" Scott asked Derek as something didn't feel right to him. 

"Who?" Derek decided to play dumb for once. 

"Peter and Lydia." 

Derek didn't answer Scott. Instead, he moved towards Jackson body and unzipped the body bag, and at the same time Rachel took her gun out in case things got messes like always. 

"Whoa, hold on a second." Scott stepped forward. "You said you knew how to save him." 

"Looks like you've been played, Scott." Rachel said to Scott at the same time aiming her gun at gun or more like the Jackson body just in case he woke up and killed them all. "I guess you can't trust Derek." 

"Think about it, Gerard controls him now," Derek said to Scott and the others. "He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. and he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful." 

"No," Chris spoke up. "He wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." 

"Of course not," At the sound of Gerard's voice Rachel turn around and aim her gun right at his head wanting nothing more than to put a bullet in his head. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control - is better off dead." He looked straight at Rachel now. "Put the gun down sweetheart. We don't want anything else to happen to that face of yours now do we? I'm sure Stiles wouldn't any more damage to his face either.

Rachel glared at Gerard not once moving the gun. She jumped when her father put a hand on her arm. "Rachel lower the gun you know he's not worth it." 

"If I kill him not then we'll all be free." Rachel said. "We'll have Allison back don't you want that?" 

"You know I want her back, but this is not the way to do it." Chris answered, "And I know you're not a killer so don't become one." 

"Fine." Rachel lowered the gun only to raise it again and put it at Jackson who was awake and digging his claws into Derek's stomach. She shot the Kanima in the shoulder just as it threw Derek off somewhere to the side. 

"Well done to the last, Scott," Gerard spoke up, and Rachel wondered if he ever gets fed up with hearing his own voice. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him." Rachel moved closer to Scott and Isaac. "You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." 

Allison stepped out of the shadows which Scott noticed. "Allison," She already aimed her bow at them. "No, Allison!" Not listening to Scott Allison shot at them causing Scott to pull Rachel down just as the arrow went flying towards them and struck Isaac. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Rachel hissed. "My own sister tried to kill me." She and Scott moved over to Isaac dragging him to cover. "You go help them the others." She told Scott. "I'll help Isaac." Scott nodded and did what she asked. 

Rachel looked back at Isaac grabbing the arrow that was in his shoulder, she broke the top half off. "Not going to lie Isaac but this is going to hurt like a bitch." 

"Just do it," Isaac told her. 

"On three." She told him, Isaac never said anything just wanted her t get the arrow out of him. "One-two-" Rachel ripped the arrow out and threw it off to the side. 

"What happened to three?" Isaac question Rachel, rubbing his now healed Shoulder. 

"I like to cheat." Rachel helps him stand up. "Are you okay?" 

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He then went to help Scott. 

Rachel went dad after all he was getting his ass kicked by the Kanima who ended up throwing him into some crates. Not thinking much of it she shoots at the Kanima managing to get it on the shoulder, and she even managed to get a few more shoot in before the Kanima got angry at her. As it got closer to her, it wrapped it's tail around her wrist and threw her off to the side causing her to bang her head of something and Rachel felt sorry for her boyfriend who was feeling everything she was going through not being able to do anything. 

Rachel sat up and hissed in pain as she stood up, she noticed Allison arming herself with her knives and stabbing Isaac in the back. Just as she was going to go for Derek, Rachel ran towards her taclking her to the ground where the both of them started to fight for the first time. 

Chris didn't know what to do when he saw both of his daughters throwing punches at each other. He's never seen them both fight like this not once have they ever lay a hand on each other. And he knew just who to blame for them fighting. 

"What the hell?" Allison pushed her sister back. "Why did you even stop me?" 

"Because what you are doing is wrong," Rachel told her. "You're letting Gerard getting inside your head. Don't you see what he's doing? I'm not letting you kill Derek." 

"He killed mom! And he deserves to die!" Allison yelled her sister. "Why are you even protecting him?" 

"No, he doesn't deserve to die, and you know it. Ally our family has caused him enough pain." Rachel stepped closer to her sister. "You know the only person who needs to die. Is the person we have to call grandpa. Ally he's messing with you. He's using our mother's death to get you do what you wants. He doesn't care about us like you think he does, If he cared about us then why did he stand back and let someone beat the crap out of Stiles and me." Allison shook her head not wanting to hear any more. "Come on Ally you know I'm right. I'm only looking out for you, I'm protecting you." 

Allison pushed Rachel back. "I don't need you to protect me," she made her way back to Derek. "I'm going to kill him for what he did to mom." 

"Allison please." 

Allison didn't listen she just made her way towards Derek getting ready to do what she thinks needs to be done. She didn't get far as the Kanima grabbed her by the wrists tightening its hold on her causing her to drop her knives it then grabbed her by the throat. 

"Let her go!" Rachel rushed to help her sister only for her to get grabbed from behind by Gerard who twisted one of her arms painfully behind her back while he dug his hand painfully into her shoulder. 

"Not yet sweetheart," Gerard told Allison. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked him trying to get out of his hold only for him to put more pressure on her shoulder. 

"He's doing what he came here to do?" Scott told them.

"Then you know?" Gerard asked Scott. 

"What he's talking about?" Allison asked confused what was going on. 

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it?" Gerard said to Scott ignoring the rest of them. "When I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?"

"He's dying," Isaac said since it looked like Scott was going to say anything. 

"Good, it saves me from killing him," Rachel said, she didn't feel sad from hearing that he was going to die in fact she felt happy that he was finally going to be out of there's life for good. 

"Rachel, you do remember what I said to you the other day?" Of course, she remembers what he said to her when she didn't answer he squeezed down hard on her shoulder that caused her to scream in pain. "That was your last warning." He turned back to everyone else. "Yes, I am dying. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet." He glanced down at Derek, "But the supernatural does." 

Rachel was annoyed at how her mother had to kill herself because she couldn't become a werewolf, but here Gerard was wanting the bite to become one. 

The Kanima tightened its grip around Allison's throat just from getting one look form, Gerard. 

"Let her go you sick some of a bitch!" Rachel struggled trying to get out of Gerard's hold wanting nothing more than to get to Allison. Before she knew it Gerard let her got throwing her to the ground and once again she found herself getting hit in the face by Gerard. 

Chirs stepped forward glaring at his father. "You ever do that again then I won't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes and I don't care if you're my father." He warns him, like father like daughter. "You would kill them too?" He asked him talking about Rachel and Allison. 

Gerard pointed at Rachel while he looked at his son, "Yes I would kill her in a heartbeat, she's a disgrace to this family, but since you asked. I'll even kill my own son if I had to!" he glanced at Scott. "Scott?" 

Rachel glared up at Scott who grabbed Derek by the neck pulling him. "Scott don't do this." She begged him. "You do know he's going to kill all of us when he gets what he wants well not before killing Derek so he can become he Allison. 

"That's true." Gerard agreed with what Rachel was saying. "But I think he already knows that, don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. "Do this small task for me, and they can be together." Rachel wanted her gun which she managed to lose when Jackson threw her. "You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek, And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love."  Gerard looked down at Rachel. "Isn't that right Rachel?" He smiled then took off his jacket off then rolled up his sleeve. 

"Scot just please stop and think about what you are about to do." Rachel wanted to knock someone sense into her friend 

"I'm sorry, but I have too." Scott forced Derek's mouth open while Gerard placed his arm over Derek's open mouth forcing him to bite down. 

Gerard happiest about becoming a werewolf disappeared as he never got his wish since black blood began running down his arm. Looks like Karmas a bitch. 

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan," Scott told them all. "I had a plan too." 

Gerard took his pills out his pocket when he realized what Scott was talking about, he crushed them in his hand. Soon after that black blood just started coming out his nose moh and eyes causing him to fall the ground choking up more black blood. If Rachel wasn't feeling sick before then, she sure as hell is now. 

The Kanima slowly took its hands from Allison's throat giving her enough time to elbow it in the face then she ran over to her Rachel helping her up from the ground and over to Scott. 

Out of nowhere, Stiles jeep came crashing through the warehouse hit the Kanima knocking it down on;y for a second before it jumped on top of the hood of the jeep causing both Lyda and Stiles to quickly get out the jeep. 

Stiles ran over to where Rachel and the others where while Lydia ran over to the Kanima and before he could attack Lydia held up a key causing it to stop. And everything happens so fast after that. Jackson turns back into Jakcosn then Peter and Derek rushed over to them and dug their claws into him killing him. 

"Wheres Gerard?" Allison asked, causing Rachel to scan the warehouse looking for him. 

"He can't be far," Chris told them. 

"No, this can't be happening." Rachel didn't know what came over her when slammed her fist into the nearest thing which just so happened to be her boyfriend's jeep. "Great." she hissed shaking her hand. 

"Rachel." Stiles moved to her side taking her injured hand forgetting about the pain in his own hand. "Nice one, Rae, I think you've broken our hands." 

"It won't be broken," Rachel told him, she knew what a broken hand felt like and that wasn't it. "I'm sorry though I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," Stiles said, rubbing her hand. "Glad it's not broken though I need my hands as you know." 

Rachel gave him a look. "That could mean many things." 

"Guys," Scott said getting their attention he nodded to the front. 

Rachel and Stiles turned looking back to the front in time to see Jackson Alive and hugging Lydia. 

Rachel smiled at hem then got in Stiles jeep without saying anything to anyone. 

Stiles got in the jeep a while later. "So hospital?" he asked his girlfriend.

"No, coffee." Rachel took his hand in hers. "Take us somewhere to get something to eat please." 

"I can do that." He said staring the engine. "I know just the place. 

"After that can you take me to my house so I can pack a bag," Rachel told him. "Will it be alright with you if I stay at yours for a while." 

"Of course, you don't even have to ask." 

"Thanks, I love you." 

"I love you too." 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Later on that night after getting something to eat with Stiles. Rachel was now in her room packing some things while Stiles waited outside for her and Scott who turned up at her house just as they turned up. He needed to talk to Allison and Rachel was sure they were going to break up again.

Chris told Rachel that they were going to go to France for the summer to get away from everything for a while. He wasn't surprised when Rachel told him she didn't want to go with them that she wasn't to stay where she was.

Rachel was shocked when Lydia called her and offered her house for the summer since they weren't friends. So maybe spending the summer staying at Lydia's house will get them to become better with other, so she said yes.

At first, Chris wasn't happy about spending months away from his daughter who was going to be on her own, but he changed his mind when she promised to keep in contact with him every day, so he'll know that she was safe.

"Hey," Rachel looked up from her bag to notice her sister standing at her door. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Rachel nodded moving her bag so sitting down on her bed she patted the bed for Allison to sit down beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it was a hard thing for me to do but we both need to time to heal." Allison sat down. "Dad told me you're not coming with us?"

"I don't want to go to France, I kind of like staying here that I don't want to leave Beacon hills. You know Lydia offered me to stay at her all summer, I don't think Stiles likes that idea though. I think he wants me to spend the summer at his place, but I did tell him that we'll have all summer for us to hang and do things." Do things like they couldn't do since the supernatural took over there lives. At least they'll get to do normal couple things like go on dates etc. "And don't worry about me. I'll still have time for you and me time through skype just make sure you answer my calls."

"Don't worry I will. It's going to be weird us not spending time together." Allison told her. "We've never been apart for this long." She paused for a moment before taking her sister's hand. "Rachel, you know that I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you. I didn't mean any off it well I didn't mean to hurt you. You're the one person I didn't want to hurt, but I was so angry about mom being dead and you not telling me. I know now you were only doing it to protect me and if I gave you enough time to explain then maybe none of this would have happened and I would've been on your side instead of letting Gerard get inside my head. I'm also sorry for telling him about you and Stiles I shouldn't have because that wasn't my secret to tell. I blame my self for what he did to you."

Rachel shook her head. "It's not your fault none of what happened was your fault. We shouldn't be blaming ourselves the person we should be blaming is Gerard." She wasn't going to let her sister feel guilty about something that wasn't her fault. "And you know about the whole Stiles and me thing. Well, I'm not going to blame that on you either because let's face it more people are going to find out about us after all I'm pretty sure we both are going to be in and out the hospital this summer with how clumsy we both are." At least that got a smile out of her sister. "I still want to know who cursed us. I'm fine with feeling my own pain and getting hurt, but I don't want to feel someone else's."

"Well how about this summer you both can look into it?" Allison suggested. "I can even do some research."

"Good plan." Someone must hate Stiles and Rachel. "Now how about you hug me and let's go back to being sisters again."

Allison smiled and hugged her sister happy to have her sister back.

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Stiles and Scott were on the field to practice lacrosse because Stiles wanted to become better at the game.

"So you really think she's gonna come back to you?" Stiles asked Scott about Allison.

"Yeah, I know she is," Scott told him, taking his lacrosse stick out the jeep. "How about you and Rachel? How are you both going to deal with this whole linking stuff or whatever you called it."

"We are okay with it. It's going to take us time to get used to it, and we are going to find out who did this to us." Stiles answered grabbing his stuff. "But other than that Rachel and I are doing great."

"I'm guessing you both are going to be spending more of your summer in the ER." Scott just knew one of them are going to be getting hurt.

"You know that's what I said to Allison," Rachel told them as she came to stand next to her boyfriend. "Are we going to stand here all day and gossip or are we going to practice. I know what I would rather be doing, and that is spending my day in bed with my boyfriend." She winked at Stiles. "But you know we don't always get what we want now do we?" She grabbed Stiles lacrosse stick from his hands and walked further onto the field.

"This is going to be my best summer ever." Stiles nudged Scott. "Why don't you get into the goal and help me make team captain like you promised."

"You both make me feel sick," Scott said, following Stiles to where Rachel was swinging the lacrosse stick about, tossing it up in the air and catching it without once dropping it. When she spotted the boys walking towards her, she threw the stick to Stiles.

Scott ended up catching the lacrosse stick before it got anywhere near Stiles since the said boy didn't have enough time to duck or move out the way instead he glared at his girlfriend who was sitting on the grass smiling at him. "Seriously Rachel!"

Rachel shrugged. "I would say sorry, but I'm not."

Scott ignored them both and got in the goal. "Hey, you know what I just realized?" he said getting their attention. "I'm right back where I started."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing."

"Dude, you still got me." Stiles reminded his friend.

"And you've now got me," Rachel told him. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Scott smiled at his friends. "I had you before." He told Stiles. "And I know I've got you as well which could be a bad thing or a good thing." He told Rachel.

"It's a good thing, and you know it." Rachel said. "I've been thinking we should start calling ourselves the three musketeers from now on."

Stiles glanced at his girlfriend before shaking his head. "Yeah, let's not go that far, babe. Let's just stick to being Stiles, Scott, and Rachel."

"Look who made himself the boss." Rachel started picking at the grass. "Now can do what you came here to do."

"I'm always the boss." Stiles winked at Rachel before he looked at Scott. "Now remember no, wolf powers."

Scott nodded. "Got it."

"No, I mean it. No super fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing - none of that crap, okay?"

"Stiles's he gets it now throw the god damn ball."

"I wanna hear him say he promises not to use any wolf powers." Stiles went to take his shot. "You promise Scott."

Scott sighed. "Would you just take the shot."

Stiles didn't notice Scott's eyes flash glad it was only when he got the ball and saw the look on his friends face that he knew he used his powers. "I said no wolf powers!"

Rachel stood up wanting to get going and do something better than be a school. "And we're done here." She began making her way back to Stiles's car that she didn't know that Stiles and Scott were giving each other a look like they were planning something without using words. Until it was too late when they took her by surprise and tackled her in a hug causing them all to fall to the grass.

"Seriously guys."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next book to this should be up soon, and it's called bonded together. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who took their time to read and comment on this story. Rachel Argent is the first character I've ever written about, and I know my writing is not that good, but it still means a lot that people still read this story even though it's not that good so once again thanks.


End file.
